A super hero's life
by gothangel12345
Summary: What happens when Ember, Skulker and Desire team up to make Danny confess his feelings for Sam? How will Sam react, will she return the feeling or leave Valerie the path to Danny's heart open? First DP fanfict.
1. Flash backs and a best friend to beat up

1. Flash backs and a best friend to beat up.

It was an ordinary day in an ordinary city called Amity Park, the home of the famous number one enemy invizo-bill or as he preferred to be called, Danny Phantom. The skies where dark and screams could be heard from an enormous amount of people running away from their possible horrible fate, a ghost was flying through the streets yelling and frightening as much people as he could. He had deadly weapons and was using them to create chaos everywhere such as the mall, where lots of the citizens were spending their time with friends and families doing some early Christmas shopping. As he was enjoying himself, he could hear someone get near him and he turned around to face his enemy. He gasped, it was the one and only person that wasn't afraid of him, or so he thought.

"Not you again! I thought I drew you to the ghost zone yesterday!" cried our local hero with a look of annoyance on his face.

"I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" he yelled back proudly before Danny took out something really familiar to the annoying Box Ghost.

"Oh, come on! I so don't have time for this." He said as he pulled the Fenton Thermos open and a ray of blue light came out in the shape of a cyclone.

"No! I will break free from this cylindrical and mechanical contraption and you will soon be defeated by me, for I am the Box Ghost!" He cried as he was quickly sucked inside the thermos.

Everything went back to normal and the screams heard before stopped so Danny headed back to the park where his best friends where. While he was flying above the city, he couldn't help but blush as he remembered what happened at the park moments earlier, before he was interrupted by the ghost attack.

_Danny and his two best friends walked out of school in a hurry, well Danny was for that matter. At lunch time he accidentally pushed Dash to the girl's bathroom in front of the whole school. Of course he couldn't say that he wasn't happy that he had tripped at that moment but he also regretted it since Dash was the strongest Casper High football star and he was currently Dash's favorite victim of wedgies._

_He ran to a dark alley with Sam by his side and Tucker, being a little slower, a bit behind. He quickly looked at every direction and yelled his usual routine superhero transformation pun._

"_Cover me guys, I'm going ghost!" he said with enthusiasm in his voice. Two blue rings appeared in his waist and dashed into opposite directions. His messed and untamable jet black hair changed color to it's complete opposite snow white as the ring passed through him. His baby blue eyes changed into electrifying green and his ordinary clothes, a white shirt with a red oval in the middle and blue jeans transformed into a black suit with a D in the middle of his chest with a P inside of it. His hands and shoes where transformed into white gloves and boots. When the rings disappeared he quickly grabbed Tucker's arm and Sam's waist and quickly flew into the skies as he thought he heard Dash's footsteps near._

"_FENTON! YOU'RE DEAD YOU HEAR!?" He screamed to the top of his lungs but he stopped at the end of the alley and saw it was a dead end and that Danny wasn't there._

_They where flying quite fast and the wind was pretty cold at that high, and of course, being with a ghost didn't make it warmer. Tucker looked down amazed, he had never flown with Danny, well outside the Specter Speeder. Sam on the other hand looked calmed but her arm was wrapped around Danny tightly, she was afraid that she might fall and a landing from that altitude wasn't something to look forward to. Danny looked at both of them and noticed that they where a little pale, so he slowly stopped. They both looked up at Danny confused, they still weren't at home but at the park. He gently putted them down on the grass near the fountain._

"_Dude, what happened?" Tucker asked not the least worried._

"_Well, I was getting the feeling that you were cold so maybe a little rest couldn't hurt." He said as he transformed back into Danny Fenton and sat in the middle._

"_What makes you say that? We where only flying high enough to be turned into ice cubes with a ghost, witch makes it 10 degrees colder." Sam said as she rolled her lavender eyes._

"_Well sorry, Miss sarcastic. Maybe being half dead has some side effects that I can't control. Maybe next time I'm running away from someone that wants to make me into a full ghost I'll remember to bring a coat just for you!" Danny responded as he laughed._

_The two boys laughed and Sam only smiled weakly at Danny. She didn't laugh, not because she was a Goth, but because she was embarrassed at his answer. After their laughter stopped, Tucker dashed into the bathrooms as fast as he could and Danny could only laugh some more. When he was finished he was going to say something, but Sam put a finger in her lips signaling him to stay quiet. They heard a soft cry coming from behind the bushes, Sam carefully peaked between the branches with Danny, and it was Valerie. Danny quickly transformed back into Danny Phantom and turned invisible to get a closer look. Sam only stared at Valerie quietly and knew that Danny was beside her since she shivered. Danny accidentally stepped on a stick, making it brake and scaring him half to death even though he was already half dead. Valerie looked up yelling "who's there?" making Danny loose his concentration and making him visible._

"_How dare you come and spy on me ghost!? Why, I'm going to get you this time!" She jumped and a red suit appeared over her clothes covering up her dark skin. From her shoes a hover board appeared and she took a weapon from her backpack. Danny ran away from her into the woods and she followed quickly. Sam gasped and ran to Tucker who just had come out of the restrooms. _

"_Listen Tuck, Valerie's following Danny, we've got to help him" she said desperately and he just looked at her smiling widely._

"_Okay, so you're telling me that you're jealous because Val is following Danny? I knew you liked him!" He said as he jumped excitedly._

"_No you idiot! Valerie is hunting him! Run to my house and look for the Ectoplasmic Fenton Camera blaster, we need to hurry!" She said as she pushed him outside the park._

"_You want to take a picture of her? For what? I doubt that will help Danny at all!" He said getting annoyed at being pushed away._

"_It makes you blind for a few minutes and Danny can escape, now look for it now! It's in my room!" She yelled back._

_Tucker ran off and Sam ran to the forest where she saw Danny ran away to moments earlier. She was running as fast as she could and heard blasts far away. She was getting tired but she didn't care, she had to find Danny. When she finally got there, she saw Valerie looking everywhere for him with no luck. She ran a little further and she hit something, something invisible and fell in some bushes. She stood up and Danny turned visible and yelled,_

"_Sam, she's coming! Hide"_

"_No time!"_

_She pulled him into the floor, he transformed human again. She drew herself over Danny and heard Valerie coming closer. Thinking of a plan she saw Danny's scared face and gave him a little smile. Footsteps could be heard and she kissed him and he tried to break free so she pushed him into the ground harder. He still insisted in getting up, not because he didn't like it, but because he didn't know what got into her._

"_I've got you now ghost!" yelled Valerie as she hovered over where the two teens laid scared. When she hovered only five feet away from them, there was a flash and Sam broke free and stared at her._

"_Ahhh! Do you mind?" She said faking anger._

"_Ewww… gross, geek love! I always knew you two losers would end up together." She said as she dashed quickly away._

"_That was close; I wonder what happened to her… Danny? Danny!? You didn't think it was a real kiss, did you?" she asked clearly confused._

"_No! No, why!? Did you!?" he lied, he was hopping it was real, he always liked Sam._

_She bit her bottom lip and looked a little disappointed, but smiled when he said "too close". Tucker came out laughing maniacally from behind a three and he had tears in his eyes. He was holding the Ectoplasmic Fenton Camera Blaster in his hands and a picture on the other_

"_What's with you?" Sam asked casually in a bored tone._

"_Oh my! I was hoping to get a picture of Valerie, not lovebirds!" he said drowning with laughter again._

"_We're not lovebirds!" they both screamed in unison and then blushed._

"_I don't know, this picture says otherwise! I'm gonna be rich!" he said as he did a little happy dance twirling around the grass and dashing his eyelashes at them._

"_What are you talking about Tuck? It was a fake-out make-out!" Danny exclaimed._

"_Yeah, and what do you mean by rich?" Sam supported Danny and asked the question he was about to ask._

_He didn't answer, he couldn't, he couldn't even breathe. The two" lovebirds" as everyone called them just glared at him and waited patiently for an answer. After a few minutes, Tucker took a big breath and looked at them, a sick smile on his face._

"_You see, I made a bet with Paulina, if I could prove you two where lovebirds, do her homework and projects for a whole month she might consider going out with me! Dash said he was going to pay me some cash, and so did Kwan, Star and well, almost everyone!" he said holding the picture proudly in his hands._

"_Tucker Foley! I am so going to kick you're butt right now, you better start running now!" Danny said anger clearly in his eyes but Sam put a hand in his shoulder and made him look at her. She gave both of them a soft look and looked at Danny with teary eyes._

"_How could you beat him up; with out me!" She sounded offended and felt a little left out._

"_Okay Sam, we're officially the butt kicking team, let's get him and beat the crap out of-" He started to say but was brutally interrupted by the screams of the Amity Park citizens._

"I finally have a date with Sam! Okay, maybe not a date, but we'll get together for a good cause" He sighed and smiled weakly as he got to the park.

Sam was sitting on a bench humming a happy tone near the fountain. Tucker laid unconscious in the fountain's waterfall with combat boots marks all over his face. She looked at him with a wide smile as he sat down beside her and she handed him the picture that was taken earlier.

"Sam, why didn't you wait for me! I wanted to hurt him! Although did a good job."

"He tried to run away but I caught him and he pushed me away to run to Paulina" she said as she pointed to the other side of the park where a skinny, dark haired girl sat on a table with a bunch of guys that just stared at her.

"Okay! What do we do now?" he asked looking at Tucker with a sympathy look. He usually got hurt by Danny, it was Sam's turn so he stopped the argument before it even started.

"We should take him home, he's not that hurt, just ah… unconscious." She said feeling a little sorry for one of her best friends.

"Okay, let's go." Danny answered simply grabbing her by the waist and Tucker by his arm again. They had a lot of explaining to do.


	2. You put a spell on me

2. You put a spell on me

As they finally got to Danny's house, Sam was looking at Tucker a little worriedly. He was groaning and shacking, rarely taking deep breaths.

"Sam, relax. He's been through this lots of times, this isn't the worst beating up you've given to him, remember when he blackmailed you when you where pink to Halloween?" Danny asked as he kicked the door open since both of them where struggling to prevent Tucker from falling. She simply nodded and jumped back as Jack Fenton yelled.

"Ghost!" Yelled Jack, Danny's ghost obsessed father, as he climbed up the ladders from the basement with a Fenton Bazooka in hand.

"No dad is Tuck! He was beaten up by… Dash again!" Danny lied as Sam gave him a death glare.

Jack nodded and took Tucker off their arms and started to take him upstairs to Danny's room. Sam looked at Danny and said she was sorry for being so angry at both of them. She rarely apologized, but there was something in the air, besides the smoke that the Fenton Bazooka left after exploding, that made her feel different. It was something about Christmas that brought her cheery emotions out to the world, on the other hand, Danny never actually was a Christmas person, but learned to stop taking his frustration on everything last Christmas thanks to the Ghost Writer.

They climbed up the stairs and ran to Danny's room. Jack said something about having to fix the Bazooka and dashed down the stairs leaving the three teens in the room. Sam sat down at Danny's desk and he sat at the corner of his bed next to where Tucker laid, still asleep.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Sam asked concerned looking at his sleeping best friend.

"You worry too much, he always does." Danny simply replied.

"Yeah, you're right. What do we do now?" She asked boredly, in her usual gothic attitude.

"I dunno; let's just talk until sleeping beauty here wakes up." He said smiling sheepishly.

They talked for a while about what they saw at the park. They where trying to figure out why the heck was Valerie crying. A few minutes later Danny was telling Sam about the 'urgent' ghost attack. She just giggled.

"Listen Danny, about what happened in the park…" She started saying feeling a little nervous.

"Yeah, about that; why did you kiss me? I mean, it was all of a sudden and well, I don't think you did it because you liked me…" he said feeling a little disappointed at the last part of his sentence.

"Well, I didn't have much time to think and I remembered what you did when your father was coming to the basement, you know, our first fake-out make-out. (I swapped the order of the kisses, I know)" She said as she blushed at the memory.

Then she thought about what Danny said, _I don't think you did it because you liked me… _The thought stayed on her head until she made up her mind, she had to tell him, or at least help him figure out her feelings for him, which was hard, and he was so clueless.

" Danny? I have to tell you something, I- I…" She was cut off by Tucker who had just sat up in Danny's bed, making him fall of the bed and transform into his ghost half.

"NO! Don't hurt me Sam! Have mercy!" He begged as he slowly opened his eyes and woke up from his shock.

Both Sam and Danny looked at Tucker as they held back laughter. He just looked around trying to figure out where he was, but when he saw them he just jumped out of bed and tried to climb up the walls, looking for an escape.

"Tuck, where not gonna hurt you! Calm down, we where just angry." Danny started to say as he changed back to his human self but was chocked by laughter.

"And violent!" he yelled back looking at Sam wide eyed.

"Sorry." Was all she could say before she joined Danny and they both laughed until they needed to breath.

"O-okay, what where you going to say to me Sam?" Danny asked as they all calmed down.

Tucker looked at Sam waiting impatiently and she groaned "Never mind, I'll tell you later."

"Aw man! That was so close!" Tucker said a little frustrated.

There was an awkward silence since neither one of them knew what he was talking about. Later that day, they decided to go to the mall to watch a movie. Jazz drove them to the mall, where the Box Ghost had attacked earlier. They walked inside the mall but Danny's ghost sense went off making him feel colder than usual. He looked everywhere, but the people instead of running away of the mall, went inside in a hurry.

"What is that?" Tucker asked as he heard a faint music coming from where the people where running to.

"I don't know, let's go check it out." Danny said as he handed Sam the Fenton Thermos.

They ran to a store where many guitars and rock instruments where at sale and realized that there was where the music was coming from. The people where pushing each other and screaming to the top of their lungs to the rock star singer that was about to perform in a small sage. The lights in the store went off and the people went quiet. Danny grabbed Tucker and Sam and went intangible and invisible over the crowd to get a better look.

Suddenly, a little light turned on in the stage and the small curtains that covered the back of the stairs threw open, revealing a teenager with flaming blue hair and black clothes with a glowing green guitar in her hands.

"Hey babies! Are you ready for a little youth revolution?" She asked as the crowd chanted her name.

"Ember?" Danny asked as he turned visible again, putting his two best friends into the front row.

"Hey dipstick! Did you miss me?" She asked as she smiled and phased through the ceiling with Danny following close behind.

They stopped on top of the mall's roof revealing how dark it was getting already.

"Wow, you still can't find any better pack to write your insults?" Danny asked to the ghost.

"Does it matter what I call you? I'm gonna rule this world and that means I can call you what ever I want." She said still smiling.

"Go away, you know you can't take over the world with songs, you tried that already, remember?" He said boredly.

"Yeah, but this time, Skulker helped me modify my guitar so the spell can't be broken." She answered confident adjusting the guitar so it made pink punches instead of music.

Danny fell backward and almost fell off the roof. She was getting stronger as the crowd from the store exited the mall to the parking lot and started saying her name. One person's voice coming from behind them called their attention. It was Sam.

"Get away from him!" '_Wow, deja-vu' _she thought. Without thinking she ran in front of Danny just when Ember changed something in the guitar and then she looked at them with a evil grin in her face.

"Well, let's try this again, shall we?" She said as she started playing on her guitar a tone making many heart shapes that crashed into Danny and Sam.

Luckily for Ember, Sam wasn't wearing the Fenton Phones this time, which mean things would go according to plan. They both felled backward and Ember just smiled yelling "I think my work here is done, chao babies!"

They looked at each other, Danny had a loving expression on his face, Sam felt something different inside of her and then they both stood up and looked at each other and then at Ember.

"Well, can't keep the public waiting, hope to see you at my concert tomorrow as I take over the world!" She said as she flew away.

"Wow, I never realized, your really pretty when your almost frozen to death" Danny said in a soft voice, making Sam notice how cold she really was.

"Um… Danny? We should go and get Tucker, he must be worried." She said as she tried to hide her new feelings for Danny. He just nodded and grabbed her by the waist and went to the store where Tucker was.

"Hey guys! What happened?" He asked as he saw Danny them stare at each other with googly eyes.

"Ember did something, but I can't remember what. Sam, you look beautiful you know?" Danny answered making Sam blush and Tucker realized what happened.

"Oh great, just what I needed, two ghost hunting lovebirds who can't fight ghost since there going too busy staring at each other all day!" Tucker started to say but was stopped by Sam who looked at him and yelled "we're not lovebirds!" but he just nodded sarcastically.

Of course, it would make sense if she was affected by Ember's spell, but considering that she already knew that she liked him and he still had a slight crush on Valerie and Paulina, it wasn't a big change just to make her feel a little more crazy about Danny than she already was. She was feeling her love for him grow, but she still was stronger than Danny emotionally so she just kept her emotion in denial for as long as she could.

They walked out of the mall as they where about to close since they where going to fix the stores that where damaged that day, (in the morning by Danny and the box ghost and now from Ember's short concert announcement) and since it was Friday, they didn't have to be at home at 10 o'clock sharp. They called Tucker's and Danny's parents telling them that they would go to Sam's house and that they where gonna come home late. When Danny flew them through Sam's bedrooms walls she asked,

"How did you know this was my room?" Making Tucker laugh and Danny blush.

"Well… it's a long story." He answered.


	3. The big plan and Taco Sauce?

Disclaimer: Guess what, I don't own Danny Phantom, but I own his love! sigh now I don't (runs away crying)

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone! You have to wait and find out about those questions, your reviews made me SUPER HAPPY!!!!!!!!

* * *

3. The big plan and… Taco Sauce?

Danny phrased through Sam's wall letting her and Tucker in the floor. He was still a little red and Tucker could be heard holding back more laughs. Sam was looking at Danny waiting for him to answer, how in the world he knew which of the 172 rooms was hers? He just looked at her and then turned around making her mad.

"Well, are you gonna answer or are you just gonna stare at my room?" She asked clearly annoyed.

"Okay, it's quite a story really. Remember when you where sick and Tucker wished he had ghost powers too?" He said as he sat down next to Tucker in the dark purple carpet.

"How can I forget? I was so sick I couldn't even help with the ghost fighting." She said as she sat on her bed facing them.

"Well, I gave you that cold…" he said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"You what?" She asked confused. She remembered the day of the big rain, the day before she got sick.

_They where going through the park after finding out that there was going to be a fair at the pier. While they where walking peacefully, it started to rain slightly. _

"_Great, my PDA is getting wet!" Tucker yelled hiding his precious treasure under his shirt for shelter._

"_Oh, let me help you with that." Danny said as he grabbed it and putted it inside his backpack. _

_Tucker started running under some threes screaming as lightning was beginning to show._

"_Oh Tuck, a little rain never hurt anyone before!" Sam said as she started to run to the muddy poodles beside him splashing mud all over both Danny and Tucker's faces._

"_Maybe not rain, but that lightning sure can!" Tucker replied as he pointed to the sky._

"_Oh come on Tucker, where almost to my house anyway." Danny said as he started walking with Sam to a building with a big sign saying 'Fenton Works'._

"_Alright!" He replied as he started to run to catch up with them._

_When they arrived to the house, it was raining cats and dogs. Jazz offered to give Sam and Tucker a ride home when it was almost midnight. When she got home she showered with cold water (the water heater of her room was broken) and went to sleep. The next morning she woke up later than usual and, WALA! She was sick._

"What do you mean you gave me that cold, it was the rain silly!" She said cheerfully and happy about not being sick now.

"Well, I woke up really early that day because of Klemper's attack wake up call, he chased me to your house and I accidentally phased through a wall, your bathroom's wall to be exact. He pushed me to your room and I guess that made the temperature go low enough for you to get sick, I'm sorry." He said taking deep breaths and then blushing at the memory of Sam sleeping in her black pajama with little pink bunnies.

"Yeah, like that's what REALLY happened!" Tucker said sarcastically looking at Danny first and then at Sam who lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, if you know so much, what happened then?" She asked annoyed although she didn't expect an answer, but being Tucker, he couldn't shut his mouth up.

"Okay. After Jazz drove us to our houses he followed and went into your house. Once she was gone, he was wondering how you looked in your pajamas so he could blackmail you!" He said with a little smile spread across his face.

"Tucker, that's kinda what you did in Halloween, Sam knows I'm not like that!" Danny said angrily looking at Sam who just looked at them expressionless.

"If you boys are finished, would you mind telling me, how the heck did Ember got out of the ghost zone?" She asked faking politeness.

"Hmmm… I dunno, but she did say something about Skulker fixing her guitar right? Maybe that has something to do with it." Danny suggested as he stood up.

"Yeah, but we'll talk about it tomorrow, it's getting late. Tuck, want a ride to your house?" Danny asked as he transformed into his alternated ego.

"Okay. See you tomorrow Sam!" Tucker said as he was grabbed by the back of his shirt, making it clear that he was still a little angry about his comment.

Sam nodded and waited for her friends to go away through her roof so she could take a nice shower and head to bed. When she got into her pajamas, she took out a green book with the word DIARY written in the front from under her mattress. She was feeling a little excited about Danny being in her room so she decided to write it down.

**Dear diary,**

**Today a lot of things happened. I guess I should start with this morning in school. I was late for class, as usual, and I was going to my locker to get my English book. Paulina came over me and asked if I would reconsider to give up my Goth look to hang out with her since they banned Valerie from their group. Of course I said no and went to class. Apparently Danny didn't get much sleep since he was snoring so loud that almost Lancer could hear him. Tucker woke him up and he almost phased through the floor! At lunch time we eat the usual; oh yeah, Danny tripped and pushed Dash to the girl's bathroom making him mad. At three o'clock we where running away from him and went to the park. Valerie was crying, apparently something had happened to her, I wonder what. She started hunting Danny and to hide him, I kissed him. Well, technically it was a fake-out make-out just like our first time. **Draws a heart

**Ember attacked today at the mall; apparently she teamed up with Skulker since he fixed her guitar. She used the same spell as the first time, only this time I wasn't wearing the Fenton Phones, I wonder why it hasn't affected me or Danny. Of course, I don't need a spell to tell me how I feel about him, I know I love him, but it's hard to tell him, he's my best friend, and that's all he'll ever be.**

When she finished writing in her diary, she putted it away again in its hiding place. She then tried to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Danny. A few blocks away, Danny was having the same problem. He tried to focus on other things, this was her best friend! Why was he so obsessed with her all of a sudden? He sighed and let his eyes shut close with Sam's image still there.

The next morning, he woke up happily but frowned when he saw outside the window; it was still too early to wake up, especially on a Saturday. He lazily got up and took a shower; he brushed his teeth and went downstairs. He opened the fridge, only to be attacked by some killing hot dogs. He saw a faint glow coming from the basement and changed into ghost form. Carefully, he hovered over the stairs into the dark basement and then let out a small "duh!" as he saw the portal open. He quickly closed it before flying back to his room and into his computer.

"Password?" The computer asked.

"Paulina Fenton" he answered through the microphone.

"Password Accepted!" Replied his machine as it opened.

"Hmmm… I think I'm gonna change that password, Sam's right; she is a shallow witch from another dimension." He said to himself as he deleted the voice file containing the old password.

"Sam Fenton" he said as the computer asked once again. He didn't know why, but she was the only thing he could think of. Her black hair, her purple eyes, her pale skin and her skinny body. Okay, maybe a little too skinny, but hey! She's a vegetarian!

He looked into the ghost files as he looked for weaknesses, but was way to distracted to work. In fact, he was so distracted that he didn't hear when the Fenton Thermos fell on the floor or to notice the blue mist that escaped his mouth. Ember got into the basement followed by Skulker invisibly.

"What are we looking for again?" She asked as she took a ectoblaster gun from a shelf.

"The thermos, must I repeat every minute the same answer?" he asked angrily at Ember who just looked at him and with one eyebrow raised.

"No, now let's see, there it is!" she said as she grabbed it and flew away with Skulker.

"Well, I hope you DO remember our deal, remember, the spell's effect will take a little longer, but I can assure you, it's almost impossible to break." Skulker said proudly.

"Almost?" she asked looking at him and then at the thermos

"Yes, but that's when she comes in!" He said pointing to the thermos.

"Okay, so we push the button and arghhh!" She yelled as the thermos opened up blasting her away.

"Finally, I am free!" Desiree said filled with joy.

"Hey Ember, would you mind explaining the plan to Desiree? I have to… go to the library and do a report on purple-back gorillas? Not again!" He said as he flew to the library with his rockets.

"Here's the deal, no more ghost kid if he gets hunted by Skulker. I putted a spell on him with my guitar, but the effect takes time and there's a way of breaking it which we are trying to figure out how to stop it. One more thing, we have to do this before the Christmas truce." She explained slowly to the genie ghost.

"What should I do and what's in it for me if I help?" she asked interested in the topic.

"Well, if you could find a way to prevent them from breaking the spell, it would be nice to be able to control the world without him getting in the way." She said sarcastically.

"Okay, so what is the thing that can break the spell?" She asked anxiously.

Ember looked every where and made a gesture for her to come closer. She whispered something in her ear and she gasped.

"You have to be kidding, how can ta-" she was cut off by Ember that signaled her to shut up as they where people around. They flew higher and Desiree said

"Eating Taco Sauce… nice."

"Shut up!" Ember answered as she flew away.

Desiree phrased through Danny's ceiling making him snap out of his daydreams about Sam. He quickly transformed into Phantom and pushed her out of his house.

"What do you want?" He asked as he always did when he saw her, it was kinda like a routine.

"It's not about what I want, is about what my allies want, and that's to distract you from figuring out the way to get rid of the spell!!" she said as she moved her hand in circles making some purple dust appear, covering Danny.

He fell on the floor unconscious, only to wake up hours later at Sam's room.

"Sam?" he called, but no one replied.

Her room had a dark purple carpet, her bed had red sheets and black bars and her walls where black with purple skulls. It was a perfect room for any Goth girl (I wish my room was like that, LOL) like Sam.

He started to walk through the huge room. It had a window, a sofa, a mini fridge and a walking closet. It had many other things such as bean bags and a plasma television. He was tired so he just wanted to sit on her bed and wait for Sam to show up, but something caught his attention. The bottom sheet of her bed was crumbled and out of place, making Danny's curiosity grow. He turned intangible and felt some kind of book. He quickly looked at the cover reading: DIARY.

* * *

Once again, thanks for the reviews!

Gothangel12345


	4. Almost Caught!

Writters block, ideas appreciated! Please review:P

* * *

4. Almost Caught!

Danny took the diary in his hands and looked around for any signs of Sam. She wasn't there so, "maybe a quick peek won't hurt!" He thought. He was going to open it, but there was a lock in shape of a skull. He sighed as he sat on the bed just thinking, "where could Sam hide a key?" He asked himself thoughtfully.

He searched through the whole room and found only a small box with the word "my weird stuff" on it. He slowly opened it and saw a bunch of pictures and notebooks. There was also a ring that was really familiar somehow, he took a better look and realized it was the one that Jack gave him; the one he was going to give to Valerie but it said Sam instead. It was in a small box with a note that said:

"**Note to self: Find out who wes is" **He read out loud. He laughed as he realized that Sam had read it upside down.

He took a photo album and realized that it only had pictures of him in both human and ghost form. They had purple hearts drawn all over them and in the corner of the pages there was a heart with a DxS inside. He couldn't figure out what it meant so he kept looking for the key. They where also pictures of him and Sam together when they where younger. He smiled as the picture as he remembered about the time that Sam's mother, Pamela, made her wear a pink dress to third grade with lots of ribbons and hearts.

_She always hated that her mother wanted her to be a pink princess to the world so she had brought different clothes in her backpack, black jeans and a purple shirt. She had already passed through the experience of being in a dress in school and it was awful, especially in gym class. So every time her mom made her put on a dress on, she would bring her own favorite clothes. She was a rebel little devil since she was small, or at least hard headed._

"She's always been smart" he said to himself as he forgot what he was looking for in the first place. He thought for a moment trying to remember. "Right!" he said as he saw the diary on the bed.

He kept looking for the key, but after ten minutes he gave up. He took the diary from the bed and sat on the beanbag close to the TV. He waited several minutes thinking of where the key could be, "maybe is that charm she always wears on her necklace." After a few more minutes a small "Duh!" escaped his mouth as he soon remembered that he had ghost powers and could phrase the lock out. As he did, he felt kind of guilty.

"Okay, only the first page and that's it!" He thought, curiosity getting the best of him. He could imagine Sam coming through the door and finding him there, reading the one thing a girl cherishes the most, Goth or not. The entry that day was short, and confusing. Especially if you're well known for being clueless.

**Dear diary,**

**Today something really cool happened, he went inside a ghost portal and got new powers! He also had a different look, not that it matters to me how he looks to me, and I guess I'll always feel the same about him no matter what.**

"Okay? Why can't Sam write her ideas clearly, what does she mean by 'feel the same way about him' anyway?" Danny said as he sighed. He skipped a few pages forward until he reached the last entry.

"I guess two looks won't hurt!" he said as he started to read, but was cut off by a knock on the door. He quickly phased the lock back on and putted it back into under her mattress and then turned invisible as the door's handle shook open.

"Danny? Are you in here?" Sam asked looking around for her best friend.

"I'm right here!" He said as he reappeared on the sofa, far away from the bed.

"You're awake! Now, do you mind explaining what happened?" She asked with a concerned look.

"I'm not sure, Desiree came into my house and said something about a spell, I can't remember." He answered trying really hard to review the events in his mind.

"It must have something to do with the spell Ember putted on us!" She said and thought sadly 'which hasn't affected Danny yet, he still looks at me in the same way'.

"Ok, so why do you think it didn't affect us yet?" He said as he thought the exact same thing sadly.

"I really don't know, maybe it didn't work" She said sighing.

"Ah, are you okay Sam?" he asked looking at her as she looked down.

She nodded. There was a little awkward silence until he asked:

"How did I get here anyway?" remembering as he woke up confused.

"I found you in the backyard and brought you here, you shouldn't eat so much! You're as heavy as a cow!" She joked while blushing.

"When I woke up you weren't here" He complained.

"I was saying good-bye to my parents, they where leaving in a business trip." She said cheerfully.

"Wow, leaving for the holidays? That doesn't sound like something to be happy about Sam." He said seriously.

"They'll only be gone for two weeks, besides, I'll be here with grandma!" She said happily. Her grandma was like her when she was young; wild, rebel and Goth.

"Okay, I'll come and see you more often so you won't get lonely, hey! Let's call Tuck!" He said as cheerfully as her.

"Yeah! We should call Tuck and fill him in, he could help us!" She said looking for her cell phone and passing it to Danny.

"Hello?... We need your help, ghost problem… when?... okay, be right there!... yeah, I'll tell her… sure, bye!" he said through the phone.

Sam raised an eyebrow and he told her that they where gonna meet up at the park in half an hour and that Tucker wanted her to bring the PDA he gave her for her birthday. She picked her things and asked Danny if he wanted to watch TV until it was time to meet Tucker, so she turned her plasma TV on and watched Pokemon until time was up.

'DING-DING' sounded the alarm. "Time to go!" They said in unison and ran down the stairs.


	5. Where do I go now?

5. Where do I stay now?

Danny and Sam where walking to the park in silence. Ever since they got out of the mansion, it was like there was nothing left to say. The air felt heavy, she was sad and he was nervous and scared. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Her chest was in pain and she had a little fatigue.

After walking for a while, they where getting close to Danny's house, which was covered in a thick black cloud of smoke and they where fire trucks in the middle of the street. The smoke was suffocating them, especially Sam; she was asthmatic. Danny ran toward his house in a hurry, coughing as he got deeper into the dark. He felt like fainting but he changed into Phantom.

"Danny!" Sam screamed only to be intoxicated by the smoke again.

He didn't hear her, his mind was focusing on the second floor of the house, which was covered with flames, including the OP Center. It was a good thing that ghost didn't breathe or else he might have fainted already for the need of oxygen. He phased through the wall of the first floor of the house on fire and saw many firemen climbing the stairs and go into the kitchen to find any possible survivors.

"Mom!? Dad!? Jazz!?" He screamed almost as loud as his ghost wail.

He quickly remembered his new ice power and tried to put the fire out, but he was too nervous to concentrate. He flew to the second floor, only to find nothing but smoke and fire, making it really hard to see. He kept calling their names desesperately as he reached in every room. He got to Jazz's room, he saw her on the bathroom spraying the fire with the water from the bathtub. She had filled it up until the water was falling from the edge, making a huge poodle in the floor to stop the fire from coming in. She turned around, her face was black and her eyes where bloodshot covered with tears. She was breathing barely enough to stay awake.

"Jazz?" Danny shouted as he took her hand.

"Danny? Help! Save us, please!" She pleaded in a whisper and fainting in his arms.

He grabbed her and carried her to the top of a building far away from his house for her to breathe a little air. He was calling her name and shaking her shoulders to wake her up. She didn't respond, but he quickly phased inside the building and carefully placed her on a sofa.

"What did you do to her? Is she… dead!?" A young woman asked as tears escaped her eyes, it was Valerie.

"Call the ambulance, please! You need to save her!" he begged as he knelt down in tears.

"Don't worry ghost kid, I'll help you but only 'cause a life is in danger; and it's not yours!" She said looking for a phone.

"We'll talk later about that! Help us!" He shouted making her get back and cover herself with her arms.

She nodded and went to Jazz to feel her neck. "She's alive!" She said feeling relived. He smiled weakly, but suddenly he felt a cold chill.

"I have to go find mom and dad!" Danny shouted to Valerie who just looked shocked.

"Your parents? What are you talking about? They're Danny and Jazz's parents!" She asked clearly confused.

"I mean her parents! Not mine! They must still be on the fire!" He yelled as he disappeared into her ceiling. She blinked quickly, trying to figure out if she was dreaming or if it was real. She heard a knock on the door and opened it in a hurry.

"Where's the child?" A strong man wearing white clothes asked. She pointed to the couch on the living room quickly and helped him get her on the ambulance.

He drove to the hospital as fast as the laws of physics would allow him to. Danny dashed to the remains of his house to search for his parents and saw a fireman with the body of his mom and they got her into an ambulance. A few seconds later, he saw four men trying to pull Jack out of the house in flames, but they where almost fainting both from the need of oxygen and from the weight of Danny's father.

He quickly flew there and helped them put his dad in another ambulance. They thanked him and drove off leaving Danny to follow into the remodeled hospital: The North Mercy Hospital. He hid behind the sign and ran inside the hospital. He was exhausted.

"I hate it here." He sighed heavily as he walked into the desk of a secretary.

"Me too, what do ya want?" She asked boredly.

"Can you tell me where the Fenton's are? You know, the ones that just got here from the fire incident?" He asked quickly.

"Sure kid, third floor in the room 13C." She said signaling the stairs since the elevator was under repairs. He quickly ran up the stairs into the room where his parents where. He opened the door, only to be pushed away by a nurse that told him to wait outside until they where stabilized.

"Great, my family was in the fire, I have no idea of where Sam or Tucker are AND I can't get into my parents room!" He yelled but was hushed by an old man that was passing by.

A few rooms away, Sam was on a bed with a machine on her face. It was supposed to help her breathe better, but was a little thigh making her uncomftable.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Tucker said as he barged in and hugged her.

"Tucker! I can't breathe!" She yelled as she was cut off by a killing bear hug.

"Sorry, where's Danny?" He asked looking all around.

"I dunno, he left me alone when he went to find his family." She said slowly, taking deep breaths between every few words.

They where talking for a while but a nurse came in telling him that she needed to rest so she could go home tomorrow. He said good-bye and started walking through the halls of the hospital. He hated hospitals, always filled with sick people, hurt people or with half ghost. "Half ghosts? Danny! And… Vlad?" He said as he saw the two of them in a waiting room talking sadly. He ran to them and sat next to Danny, listening to whatever Vlad was talking about.

"Well, you see my dear Daniel, I want this no more than you do, at least for Maddie. Jack can take all the time in the world to recover." Vlad said sadly.

"Listen Vlad, I know you hate my dad, but this is no time for you to make fun of him." Danny said angrily.

"Hey Danny! What happened?" Tucker asked looking at his eyes that currently where glowing green even if he was in human mode.

"My dad accidentally got our house on fire. You see, he was trying to fix a freeze ray, but he putted it on reverse." He answered sighing. Vlad couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Shut up Vlad, don't you have some cheese to work at? Or a cat to take care of?" Tucker said annoyed.

"Well it just so happens that I don't have any work, and I already feed my ca- I mean, I don't have a cat." He said and stood up and walked away stomping his feet.

"Fruit loop…" Danny said as he saw Vlad walk away down the stairs.

"Dude, how are your parents? And Jazz?" He asked concerned. He cared about Danny's parents like if they where his own, both of them where very nice to him ever since he met Danny and he was only four. He also had a crush on Jazz, but it wasn't as obvious as the crush Danny had on Sam, or vice versa.

"Their okay, they need to rest for a few weeks here and I need a place to stay until then. They where no serious burns and they are stable. Hey, where's Sam? Is she okay?" He asked quickly.

"She's okay, she was worried about you, she's on the room 17C." He told him and stood up gesturing that he was leaving.

"See ya later Tuck." He said as he walked into her best friend's room invisibly. Tucker nodded and walked away.

When he got to the room, she was asleep. She had a mask on her face and looked weak.

"I'm so sorry Sam, I needed to find my family, please don't be mad." He said sadly as he turned visible again.

She blinked slowly and looked at him with a small smile.

"I can't be mad at you for being a hero." She replied softy. "What happened?"

He explained what happened and she nodded every once in a while letting him know that she understood. She then told him that she talked to a woman of the emergency squad and that she took her to the hospital and putted that horrible mask on her face.

They talked for a while and Danny noticed that she was getting sleepy, so he told her that he had to go, he wanted to see the remains of his home. They said good-bye and he turned ghost and slowly flew to where 'Fenton Works' used to be.

There was nothing there except for burned pieces of his house and a police patrol looking for the cause. His whole house was destroyed, and yet he wasn't that sad. He's family was safe, and that's what mattered to him.

"Oh no!" He said as he remembered something, "Where am I going to stay?" He thought as he flew back to the hospital. He spend all night in a cold chair in his parent's room, just getting two hours of sleep tops. He was tired, so tired that he kept phasing through the chair every once in a while.

He stood up and walked to his mother's bed. She was asleep, and so was his dad. You could tell from his snoring even a mile away. A nurse came in and told him to go home and rest, he just nodded sadly, he didn't have a home any more. "What am I going to do now?" He thought as he went to see Sam.

"Stay in my house." She said slowly but seriously.

"What? I couldn't do that Sam, my parents need me here." He said as he laughed at her crazy idea.

"You need a place to stay and my house has more rooms than five house putted together, I'm sure grandma won't miss a room." She said still looking at him seriously.

"I- I guess you're right. I'll stay at your place." He replied just as Tucker came in and looked shocked, but quickly bursted into laughing.

"I'm obviously interrupting something, so I'll come back later." He said before Danny and Sam yelled:

"TUCKER!"


	6. A dream and the new room

6. A dream and the new room.

The day at the hospital passed by lazily and slowly, making the hours seem like an eternity to those who stayed there. In the afternoon, Sam could go home and rest but instead she stayed there with Danny and his parents. Tucker left a while ago, letting them chatting in the waiting room.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day!" Sam said cheerfully.

"Uh… Sam? You've only been here for a couple of hours you know…" Danny answered confused but still smiling.

"Oh yeah… anyway, I hope your parents get better soon, how are they?" She asked concerned, her smile fading away.

"They're doing just fine, they can go home in a couple of days but Jazz is still unconscious." He replied sadly. "The doctor said she should be waking up in a couple of hours… or days." He continued sighing at the end of the sentence.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Sam said sadly as she stood up and was walking to Danny's parents' room with him following quietly.

They entered the room and Maddie and Jack where talking softly, Maddie had teary eyes and Jack could only say "I'm sorry dear…" repeatedly. Danny walked up to his mother and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, making her smile weakly. He hugged his dad and he turned back for air and saw that Sam was smiling weakly and walking to the door.

"Wait dear, how have you been?" Maddie asked Sam concerned.

"I'm fine Mrs. Fenton, I can go home already." She replied automatically, quickly regretting what she said as she saw Maddie's weak smile turn into a small frown.

"I wish I had a home to go, but…" She started to say, but looked at Danny suddenly with a worried expression on her pale face. "Where are you staying? You know we have to stay here for a little while, do you have where to go honey?"

"Well, yesterday I stayed here and today I'm going to stay…" He started to say, but immediately started blushing really badly; he looked like a tomato that got sunburned.

"He's staying at my house." Sam finished his sentence, blushing a little at what she just said.

Jack had a funny look on his face, like a mixture of sadness and the fact that he was holding back laughter from the look on the teen's faces. He got over the happy stage quickly, remembering why Danny had to stay at Sam's house in the first place, it was he's fault.

Maddie had a surprised look on her face, but quickly nodded in approval. She saw their red faces and giggled, feeling relaxed that her boy had a nice place to stay, a mansion is indeed a nice place to stay you know... "Okay then!" She replied looking at Jack who was lost in thoughts with a sad expression on his face. Sam giggled a little as she saw that Danny's face was WAY redder than hers.

"What's so funny?" He asked still blushing.

"You." They all said in unison, making him blush deeper, if it was possible. He walked to a window and opened it to get some fresh air. He saw his ghost sense went off, but saw that it was Vlad crossing the streets hugging a little white kitten; he laughed softly feeling a little less hot and looking a little less redder. Sam and Maddie where in a conversation of the accident, making Jack feel a little uncomftable, he groaned and turned around to face the wall and said quickly that he felt tired and he needed to rest.

They all looked at him; he was in hospital clothes, orange colored by the way. After a few minutes of silence, Danny said that he had to go, it was getting late and he didn't slept at all last night so Sam said good-bye too so he could walk her home.

The walk was quiet, neither of them had anything to say, they where comfortable around each other that way. Sam was walking a bit ahead of Danny but stopped suddenly. She turned around to see Danny; he was looking at the floor but quickly looked up to see what was wrong.

"What's a matter?" He asked casually, not expecting her to burst into tears.

"No-nothing…" She said as she wiped a tear from her face. She couldn't tell him the reason of her pain; it would be both painful and embarrassing.

"Sam, you don't cry over nothing… you don't cry at all!" He said soothingly, trying to get her to tell him.

"Listen Danny, I-I can't right now I'll tell you later, I promise." She assured to him with a warm smile.

He gave her a small pat on the back and took her hands, making her blush slightly and increasing the pain. He looked at her lavender eyes, the eyes he dreamt about lately. She looked at his crystal blue eyes; they shone like pools of endless innocence and yet there was something else, they where shinning a different way. They looked beautiful, making her hands shake with embarrassment. He sighed softly and closed his eyes.

"Sam, do you trust me?" He asked sounding a bit distant.

"What? Of course I do. Why wouldn't I trust you?" She answered confusedly, why did he ask that?

"Listen Sam, there's something I need to tell you." He said feeling a lump in his throat.

"Okay, that makes two of us. We're gonna have to hurry if we wanna get home before dark." She said calming herself.

The walk had little conversations, she wasn't in the mood of talking but he kept insisting on knowing what was wrong. She was wondering why she cried, she already knew that they never be more than friends and that the dream she had in the hospital will never become a reality.

_Sam was in room, it had lavender and vanilla colored walls with a king size bed in the middle. There was a small libriery of photo albums which called her attention. The collection of many books where in a shelf in a corner of the room. She was walking toward the books, but she froze right on track when in the middle of a table laid a picture of her. She was in a white wedding dress with an elegant hairstyle. It was a little like the one in the school dance, except that she had longer hair and purple highlights in her hair. She looked too elegant to be in a Christmas party or something like that._

_Her dress was simple, it was strapless with a heart shape on the top, showing a little of the side of her stomach with a long puffy bottom that covered her shoes. She looked happy; one of her arms was connected with a young man's arm. He was handsome with messy jet-black hair and sky blue eyes. He looked very familiar; his eyes had something that made her gasp. He was Danny. Her eyes grew with amusement, it was their wedding. _

"_When did THAT happen!?" She asked herself blushing slightly. "This must be a trick; it can't be real… can it?"_

_She putted the picture back on the table and rushed to the library. She opened a photo album and gasped at what she saw. On most of the pictures she was with Danny with a baby on her hands; she had black hair, blue eyes and purple lips. They where smiling and hugging lovingly. Sam dropped the book and ran out of the room; it couldn't be true. She found herself on a hallway with three doors._

"_Let's see what's behind these doors…" She said softly as she opened a door._

_It was a room with a sofa, a TV, baby toys and a crib. Sam ran to the crib and found it empty and a cold sensation entered the room. She turned around to see Danny in his ghost mode enter the room. He looked tired with dark bags under his eyes but smiled weakly when he saw Sam._

"_Hi dear. Took me forever to put Lilith asleep, she has a strong temper you know…she takes a lot from you. Is something wrong?" He said as he gave Sam a hug but she pushed him away quickly and gave him a surprised look._

"_Who's Lilith? Where am I? You're Danny aren't you?" She asked confused looking at the muscular and well toned man in front of her._

"_What are you talking about? Of course I'm Danny, your husband… ah… Lilith's our daughter and you're in our family room. Are you okay?" He asked concerned._

"_Our daughter!? But where 14! Aren't we?" She asked as she ran to look at herself in a mirror._

_She had black and long baggy pants with a black shirt with a small and purple skull. Her long hair was tied into a tall pony tail with two bangs on her face. She looked like she was in her mid twenties, maybe 26. She looked like one of the models that the preps would dream to be, except the gothic clothing and hair style. She turned around to see Danny looking at her worriedly, he changed too. He was taller and stronger thanks to many years of ghost fighting._

"_I'm calling a doctor Sam, this isn't normal." He said as he took out his cell phone._

"_No! I'm just kidding… can you explain everything that happened between us… you know; a summary in your point of view?" She asked trying to convince him, and she made it._

"_Well, okay… since when?" He asked as he sat on the couch signaling her to sit beside him._

_She did and then sighed deeply thinking of how much did she actually remembered. All she remembered was the fake-out make-out and a lot of smoke from his house. _(She dreamt this in the hospital.)

"_Since the fire in your house when we where 14." She said casually._

"_Well, my parents where in the hospital for three months, you where unconscious for weeks and Jazz woke up two days later. When you woke up you called a construction company and paid for the rebuilding of my house. _

_A year later, we where going out until five years ago I asked you to marry me and you said yes. A year ago, I took you to the hospital and they said that you where pregnant. You gave birth to Lilith and… I think that's a short summary of most of our lives." He said smiling._

"_Wow, a lot has happened huh…" She said still not believing what she had heard. She was glad that she was married to the man she loved since elementary school, but she wanted to remember her own life._

"_Sure has. Wanna go for a walk?" He asked hugging her._

_She didn't know what to do so she hugged him back softly, her arms where shaking and she couldn't talk so she just nodded. He called the babysitter (her room was the one besides the baby's) and she quickly went to look after Lilith. "This must be a dream…a perfect one by the way…" She said as she was waking up, opening her eyes to the light of the day._

"I wish it would turn out to be the truth in the future though…" Sam sighed heavily when they reached her house not knowing that Danny would listen.

"What? I believe that you're not talking about Dan… are you?" He asked confused.

"No. Just a- a dream…" She answered thoughtfully.

"Okay, come on in, ladies first!" He said as he got up the stairs of her poach and pointed her door.

Sam woke up from her daze and gave Danny a look. "Since when are you a gentleman?" She asked with one eyebrow up.

"Since today. I have to be nice to the person that's helping me in my time of need." He said looking at her with a wide smile.

"Open it then. Well?" She said pointing the door, waiting for him to open it.

"Well what? I don't have the key you know…" He said with a smart alley voice.

"Uh, smarty pants? You can phase us in you know…" She said smiling that she had won their little discussion.

"I knew that!" He said with a sheepishly grin as he took her hand and phase them inside. A huge chandelier was in the center of her huge entrance hall. They climbed up the stairs, where there was another room was with lots of doors.

"Sam, your house has more doors than the ghost zone." Danny joked amazed at how many doors one could have in a house.

"Shut up." She said giving him a play full punch in the arm. They walked through a door and about ten minutes later Sam stopped. There was a door in front of her room that Danny didn't notice when he was there since it was the same color as the wall.

She opened the door and there was a king sized bed in a corner with a bathroom on the left. The walls where a light blue color with the solar system painted on them. There where curtains in marine blue with comets and space ships. It looked like a little baby's room for a boy, but Sam was an only child so… who's the owner of this room? He gave Sam a confused look and she just giggled.

"My parents thought that I was going to be a boy so they made this room for me. When they realized that I wasn't, they said that it was a waste of money to redecorate a room when they had a girl's room next door." She said smiling.

"Next door?" He said stepping out of the room and saw another door camouflaged with the color of the wall. When he opened the door, his eyes couldn't believe what he saw. The room was in a bubble gum pink color with a small bed in the shape of a heart and lots of teddy bears on top. The curtains where a little darker pink color and there were dolls all over. "This was Sam's room?" He thought surprised.

"My parents wanted me to be a preppy little flower so they made me sleep here until I was five. They said that I couldn't paint the room the color that I wanted until I was a little bigger so I told my grandma and she helped me paint that room." She said pointing her room which had a skull sticker and a sign that said: 'You are welcome to go away.' (I have that!)

"Okay!" Danny replied as he entered his room. He sat on a chair and Sam sat on the bed looking at him for long minutes. She knew that he would like the room since he wanted to be an astronaut and she was glad that it was so close to hers. A few more minutes passed and Danny sighed.

"Sam? I have to tell you something…" He said as he got redder by the second.

"What is it?" She said noticing his redness and noticed that he was blushing.

"Why do they call us… lovebirds at school?" He whispered blushing as red as he did in the hospital.

"They just can't understand that we're best friends… why do you ask?" She said looking at him.

"Well, everyone calls us lovebirds, even the ghosts!" He said laughing softly.

"I still don't get why you asked." She said softly.

"Sam, I have to tell you something… if you don't feel the same way, I'll understand." He said closing his eyes.

"What? Tell me because I don't understand." She said thinking of what he just said. Her thoughts seemed to get to the same conclusion no matter how she putted it. He said 'if you don't feel the same way, I'll understand' so that means that he-

Her thoughts where interrupted by Danny, who slowly pushed the words out of his mouth with a knot on his throat. He was as nervous as possible, but he had to tell her, get that out of his system. It was now or never.

"I'm ready; I have to tell her now." He kept repeating in his mind quickly.

"Well? What is it Danny?" She said desperately.

He swallowed hard and finally said "Sam, I-I think that I lo…"


	7. The confessions

Sorry it took so long, my internet doesn't work very much and this is sorta a DxS chapter. I was really excited when I wrote this, forgive me if I have any errors. Remember, Leave a Review! I love to know what you guys think!

* * *

7. The confessions

The room went silent after the unfinished sentence and Sam gave him a shocked look. Could it be that he was going to admit his feelings? There's only one way for her to find out, and that's to ask directly.

"Uh… what was that?" She asked putting a hand on her ear as if she couldn't hear him so he had to say it again.

He sighed nervously and took a deep breath.

"I said that I think that I-I lo…st my clothes in the fire so I can't bathe here today, or until I buy some new ones for that matter." He said quickly.

"Wait here, I'll look for the clothes you left here when you tried our new pool." She said sadly.

He looked at her, "Fenton, you are such a coward. What's the worst that could happen? Well, she could say that she doesn't feel the same and ruin the only chance we had together!" He told himself as she left to her room. Of course, he was under the spell but it was the truth; just a little exaggerated.

He sighed and decided that he had to say it today. She came back a few minutes later with Danny's clothes and gave it to him. She felt miserable, she thought for sure that he was going to say something else, something deeper and much more important but apparently he didn't feel the same about her.

He just looked at her sadly and stood up. She turned around brutally saying something about being tired and wanting to go to bed but a soft sob escaped her mouth signaling Danny that it was time for a choice. "I'll tell her." He said as she was about to close the door but stopped to listen to him.

"Tell who what?" She asked softly turning around revealing to Danny her face that was by now covered with a few tears and was a little red.

"Tell you that I lo-mbmbm…" He said as he mumbled the last part making it impossible for anyone to understand.

"You told me that you lost your clothes and I brought you some here. What's the big secret?" She said jokingly not knowing that there really was one. It was his deepest and most treasured secret. So secret that he wasn't even sure if it was true.

"I have to tell you something. I think that I-I lo-"

"Danny! We'll go shopping tomorrow so don't worry about loosing your clothes." She said frustrated.

"It's not about the clothes Sam, is something much more important!" He told her in a voice that was loosing its patience.

"It's not? What is it then?" She asked curiously.

"If only you'd let me finish, I can tell you that I, Daniel James Fenton aka Daniel Phantom, ghost enemy number one and at the same time Amity Park's super hero…" He started to say, but cracked up when he saw her face.

"Is Technous overshadowing you by any chance Mr. Ruler of the Longest Speeches of the whole World?" She said rolling her eyes with a sarcastic tone.

"Ok, I'll go to the point. Sam, I love…this room! It's awesome." He said kicking his butt mentally. Nice picture huh… okay, maybe confusing…

"I can tell that that's not what you where aiming for, right?" She guessed and by the look on he's face, she could tell that she guessed right.

"Okay, okay! Sam, I lo-ok forward for tomorrow…" He said and let out a frustration growl.

"Any particular reason that you're looking forward for tomorrow and that you're acting like a dog?" She asked smiling weakly.

"You know that wasn't it Sam, it's something important." He shouted angrily.

"Why so violent big guy? Come on, why can't you tell me; don't you trust me?" She said both scared and hurt.

"Sam, I-I can't tell you, I'm scared of what you might think of me…" He said calming down; getting deep shades of red blush on his white and pale cheeks that where currently whiter than his ghost mode.

She raised an eyebrow and said "I'll always think the same way about you no matter what you know…" making him struggle even more with words.

Not knowing of what else to do he ran to her and kissed her. She was surprised, but felt that this wasn't a fake-out make-out. It was real, with real feelings and real emotions. She kissed him back and was amazed at the head ache that she received immediately.

Danny pulled back and realized that he was floating and that Sam had bumped her head on the ceiling. He putted her down and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Did I do that? Oh God, now she'll never talk to me again! What do I do now?" He asked himself desperately and worriedly.

"Sorry Sam, please don't hate me for that. I couldn't find any other way of telling you." He said as he turned intangible afraid that she would take the first thing that she could to throw at him but was surprised to see her smile and jump yelling "OH MY GOD!".

"Are you okay?" He asked as he grabbed her arm and she just shook her head no.

"Okay!? No! I'm more than okay; I'm super girl- I mean great! What was that supposed to be?" She asked blushing at both the kiss and at the preppy pun she had just said.

He chuckled a little at what she had said but took a deep breath and knew that there was no turning back.

"Sam, I think that, I love you." He said softly, observing her expression change from happiness to sadness, from sadness to amazement and from amazement to an incredulous look.

"Love me? Why would you say that? Come on, I helped you because you're my best friend! I guess you can be thankful, but, love me?" She said thinking for a logical explanation of what he just said still not believing what he really said clearly.

"I am grateful for your hospitality, but I mean that I like you, more than a friend. I hope that I don't freak you out by this…" He said sadly that she didn't say that she felt the same but instead asked "Since when?"

"Since… we where six or seven; although I must admit, the feeling is much stronger since the Ember thing." He said honestly.

"I-I don't know what to say. I… I'm going to bed; I have some thinking to do…" She said casually, but feeling butterflies and fireworks on her stomach.

"Okay… Just promise that you won't hate me… Please don't-" He said but was shocked at the good-night kiss that Sam gave him. It was pressing his lips and making feel like flying, which happened actually but making him bump his head on the ceiling making Sam laugh.

"Uh… bye!" She said as she ran to her room and jumped on her bed from excitement. "I must be dreaming!" She kept telling herself even though she was sure that it was the realest thing that ever happened to her. Suddenly, a thought came to her mind making her loose all of the happiness that she felt.

"Ember, she's the one responsible for this! That means… he doesn't really love me, it's just that stupid spell!" She said as she cried to her pillow and tried to calm down but she felt terrible, she loved him for REAL, but he was just under a spell of a dead rock star that teamed up with a ghost hunter and a genie ghost freak that tried to destroy him and rule the world; as ALWAYS!

"Wow! She likes me back! This is the best day ever!" He said and laughed as he noticed at what he had just said and then mumbled something about Spongebob singing a stupid catchy song. He jumped on the bed, but after two hours without sleep he was convinced that he wouldn't be able to soon. "Maybe I should go and check on her, she left in a hurry." He said softly as he transformed into Phantom and phased through her wall.

She was asleep and her make-up was a mess, her face had a black eye liner line across her pale cheeks and she was hugging a very familiar book on her arms. He noticed that it was her diary.

"I should check out what it says about this, and then I'll know how he really feels about me…" He thought softly as if his thoughts where gonna wake her up if he said it too loud in his mind.

He phased the diary out of her skinny arms and quietly flew to his room. He noticed that the lock was no were to be seen so she must have written something today. This time, he didn't feel guilty, he just wanted to know that was wrong with her so he opened the diary and read a few entries and noticed that Sam was feeling something for someone but it didn't say who. Of course, being a total clueless boy didn't help so he just tried to figure out who she was talking about. When he read the entry before the last one, he gasped.

"She said that she loves her best friend, wait a minute! Tucker and I are her best friends so it has to be one of us!" He said as he felt both happiness and jealousy in case it was Tucker. He read the last entry and knew who it was. He felt the world spinning right as he read the words written by Sam.

**Dear diary,**

**Today I can't believe what happened… he said that he LOVES me!!! I feel like fainting! He didn't knew how to tell me because I kept interrupting with something about his clothes so he K-I-S-S-E-D me!!!! Oh my God, this may look like something that a prep would write but I can't believe it! I even kissed him good-night! Good thing that his room is next to mine, the baby boy's room. It's so perfect that I don't know if it's real. **

**He said that he felt that he loved me after the Ember thing, so I guess it's only the effect of the spell. Wait! I kissed him! Oh no! Now he knows that I like him! He doesn't love me, when the spell brakes he's probably gonna hate me! What can I do? Why does love have to be so confusing?**

**Great, now I'm crying and my make-up is probably horrible. Not that Danny will care, his feelings are fake! If only things where like my dreams; our sweet little Lilith phasing through the walls by accident, it'll never be like that, ever! I swear, when I get my hands on a ghost weapon I'm gonna kick Ember to another dimension far away from earth and the ghost zone! I'm gonna talk to Danny tomorrow and tell him that I don't feel the same about him to stop my heart from getting broken again. I can't stand loosing him again.**

"Again?" He asked a little confused at what he had read. He quickly changed the page to the one that she wrote not too long ago. He found the page that had the words written in a messy matter as if furious.

**Dear diary,**

**Today Danny went out with Valerie again, he makes me so angry! I can't believe that he has a crush on a ghost hunter when he's half ghost! What kind of idiot would do that stupid thing; he's such a jerk! I hope that someone could help me find some sense of logic in the head of that fourteen year old boy! **

**First it was Paulina that only liked his ghost side and hated his human self, and now this!?. Why can't he notice me? I like both of his sides and yet he doesn't notice me. I don't know how to feel; how can Danny be so shallow? I'm getting frustrated, but I have to be strong, for me and for my sanity. It's good to have a diary where I can write things that no one could ever know, of course, Tucker found out, but he swore that he wouldn't tell Danny and apparently he kept his promise.**

"Tucker? He knew that Sam liked me?" He asked feeling betrayed. "I can't believe that Sam thinks that I'm shallow, I mean, come on! Paulina is the prettiest girl in school physically and Valerie is one of the most dangerous enemies that anyone could have! It's just simple crushes, but what I feel for her is real!" He yelled forgetting that her room was next door.

He quickly phased to her room and phased the diary back in place and saw that Sam was sleep talking.

"How can you be my daughter? You're my age?" She mumbled making Danny curious and frightened.

"Daughter? Well, maybe I can see what she sees if I overshadow her in her dreams…" He said as he phased slowly inside of Sam and everything turned black and slowly images of a house came to view.

_He was in a living room and Sam was sitting in a couch with a girl that looked a lot like her, except that she had blue eyes and her clothes where black and blue instead of purple. She had long and black hair and purple lips._

"_What do you mean my age mom? You're not fourteen silly!" The girl said in a giggle._

"_I'm not? Okay… what's your name?" She asked as she looked at the girl, she looked very familiar somehow._

"_Oh mom! Don't play tricks on me like that, I'm Lilith! Where's daddy? I need him to teach me how to control my ecto-blast, I kinda broke my window." She said ashamed and a little smile swept across Sam's face._

"_Lilith? Oh my you're daddy is Danny isn't he?" Sam said getting flashbacks from her other dream._

"_Of course mom, isn't he?" She said with teary eyes and looking at the door where a young man entered the room and gave Lilith a kiss in the cheek and one in the lips at Sam._

_Danny felt jealous, but strangely happy at seeing them together. He didn't know why, but he felt like killing him but at the same time he was glad that they where together._

"_Of course he's your daddy Lilith, how could you think something like that about me? I'm just a little sleepy so don't listen to what I said." Sam said yawning and giving the girl a kiss on the forehead and took the confused young man's hand._

"_I'm sleepy two, I'm going to bed… see ya' tomorrow. Ouch!" She said as she flew to the ceiling but bumped her head forgetting to turn intangible._

_As soon as she was gone, Sam asked the man "Ah, Danny?" unsure of what just happened to him; he transformed into his human half revealing torn out clothes and scratches all over his chest._

"_What? Oh this? Just Box Lunch again, she threw forks, pointy ones." He said smiling weakly._

"_Danny? Is that…me?" Danny thought looking at the adult man with the adult version of Sam sitting in the couch._

_After a short silence Sam asked Danny, "How many years do I have?"_

"_Don't tell me that you're worried about being old dear; you're still as beautiful as always." He said standing up and giving her a hand. She smiled and accepted it, she looked happy. _

Deciding to respect Sam's privacy in her own dreams, Danny phased outside her body and found himself back on her room. She was shacking from the coldness that Danny made in the room so he threw a blanket over her and flew back to his own room.

"So those are the kind of dreams that Sam wrote about… a family with me! So that means that she loves me back!" He said happily as he climbed to bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, Danny woke up with a knock on the door. He lazily opened his eyes and sat down, the world spinning around making him dizzy. He heard a soft call from behind the door, it was Sam.

"Come in!" He yelled as he stood up and sat on a chair.

Sam slowly opened the door feeling butterflies on her stomach. She entered the room and saw him at his desk pointing to a couch next to him for her to sit down. She walked to the couch smelling the air in the room.

"It even smells like him" She sighed in her mind, but shook her head no; "Stop thinking about him this way Manson, he's only your friend. He's just a friend that you've loved since elementary school and yesterday said that he loved you but all because of a stupid spell."

"Danny? I have to tell you something…" She started saying but stopped when she saw him stand up and he gave her a sad look.

"I know, you don't feel the same about me and you think that this is only because of Ember." He said making her freeze and gasped.

"How did you know?" She said after waking up from her shock.

"Does it matter? Sam, I've think about everything and realized that this is the realest thing ever, I love you." He said seriously loosing his nervousness after her question.

"I don't know… how can you be so sure if we're both under a spell? How do you know that this isn't like last time?" She yelled desperately finally opening up to him.

"Because Sam, I was an idiot before and after what I saw yesterday, I'm sure that it's what I want."

"What are you talking about? What did you saw yesterday?" She asked calming down and sitting on the bed looking at him directly in the eyes.

"I kinda… saw what you where dreaming. I was worried about you so I overshadowed you." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"You what!? Danny, you completely crossed the line! How dare you spy on me! Wait, you were worried about me?" She yelled with mixed emotions.

The room went silent and he just nodded. He didn't know what to do, this was a difficult moment for both of them. He was so sure that he felt something strong for her, but he wanted her to tell him the truth about her feelings. He wanted to hear her say it.

"Sam? How do you feel about me?" He asked as he saw her blush.

"I-I think that I love you too, but I'm scared. What if this is a trap?" She cried.

"Since when do you feel that way about me?" He asked as he stood up and hugged her to calm her down.

"Since we where little kids, we where at second grade." She said softly knowing where this was going.

"Then how can you say that it's that ghost's fault? We've felt this since we where small, both of us. Ember just made us realize that it was real. She helped us confess our feelings." He said as he held her shoulders and looked at her lavender eyes.

"Why would they help us?" She asked, finally believing his words.

"I don't know, but together we can stop them from taking over the world. Oh no, Ember's concert was yesterday!" Danny gasped as he transformed into Phantom and took Sam's hand. He flew through the ceiling and headed to Tucker's house.

As the wind blew, Sam looked down at the houses and at the people. They all looked like ants to her. Danny flew through the lake making Sam look up from the reflection of the sun on the water.

She saw how his hair was getting even messier from the wind and his glowing green eyes looked down from all of the dust that flew to his face. He noticed that Sam was staring at him and they both blushed.

"Something wrong?" Danny asked softly.

"Nah… just, enjoying the great view." She said still blushing.

"But Sam, you're not even looking down." Danny said with a smile.

"Well, looking at you is a great view for me, that's all…" She said as she closed her eyes still not believing that this was real.

"You're beautiful when you blush…" He said with a warm feeling in his chest.

They both smiled and sighed deeply. It was the best thing that they could wish for, finally letting each other know their emotions. They finally had admitted their feelings and that made things easier for both of them, or so they thought…

* * *

I have a little question... Is this story going too slow or too fast? Anyway, hope you liked what Sam was dreaming, we kinda share the same dreams... insert dreamy face here Leave a review! 


	8. Valerie and heartbrakes

Here's a little twist to the story and an explanation of why was Valerie crying in the bushes. Remember, rate and reviews appreciated as well as any ideas!

* * *

8. Valerie and heart-brakes

After a few minutes of flying, Danny found himself getting closer to Tucker's house. He sighed; he loved flying and especially with Sam but the world was in danger. He flew to Tucker's window and saw him writing in the computer.

Sam knocked on the window loudly, making Tucker jump off his chair and into the floor. He ran to the window to open it, but Danny phased them in first. He let Sam jump to the floor and then transformed into his normal self then grabbing her hand to give her a look.

"Should we tell him?" He whispered to her ear.

"I guess so, but make sure he keeps it between us…" She whispered back blushing lightly.

"What's the big secret you two?" Tucker said mockingly.

"Hey Tuck, what are you doing?" Sam asked as she looked into the computer monitor and saw something about PDA's being at half price.

"Well, yesterday I went to Ember's concert and cut off the power, she noticed and wanted to kill me. I ran away from there to distract her but I didn't have any ghost weapons. Valerie flew out of nowhere and helped me get rid of her and threw her to the ghost zone. She looked kinda down; I wonder what's wrong with her…

Later that day, I made sure Ember didn't attack again. When I got home I noticed that my PDA overloaded in the concert so I was looking for a new one." He explained recalling the events of the day before quickly.

"I'm so sorry Tucker, you see, we where at the hospital and then I went to Sam's house to get a room ready." Danny apologized but frowned at Tucker's facial expression.

"I thought that Sam's room was ready already for both of you." He said laughing but stopped as Sam stepped on his foot and Danny overshadowed him.

"Hi! I'm Tucker Foley, when I grow up I want to be a professional ballerina and dance in front of my wife the PDA." Danny said in Tucker's body dancing a weird happy dance. He pretended to have a tutu and twirled around with a goofy smile sticking his tongue out.

Sam laughed as hard as she could and Danny phased out of Tucker laughing so much that tears where coming out of his eyes making Tucker mad.

"Very funny guys, now let's get serious about this Ember deal." He said making both of them stop.

"What Ember deal?" They both yelled in unison and then blushing.

"You're both under her love spell! What are we going to do? If you guys keep being clueless lovebirds then we're just going to waist time." He said lifting an eyebrow.

Neither one of them said their usual line of 'we're not lovebirds!' making Tucker look at them suspiciously.

"Listen, if you laugh it'll be the last thing you do." Danny said darkly making him sit down immediately and nod brutally.

They explained their confessions to Tucker and surprisingly he didn't even giggled. He just nodded understandingly and stood up suddenly and hugged them.

"I always new that you two would end up together!" He said smiling.

"TUCKER!" They yelled making him smile more.

"What? I didn't laugh, I just congratulated you guys! You should get used to these lovebird comments, the whole school will be talking about it tomorrow." He said seriously.

"Why would they be talking about us?" Sam said giving him a glare.

"What, you're not going to reject the feelings that you guys finally had admitted, are you?" He asked looking at them wiggling his eyebrows annoyingly.

"No, but that doesn't mean that we will be shouting it to the world. I don't want those busybodies all over my personal life you know." Danny said blushing a little.

"You have a personal life?" Tucker asked jokingly.

Oh shut up Tuck. Now on with the ghost deal, why would Ember team up with Skulker and Desiree?" Danny said sitting down on the floor.

No one answered and they just thought about the things that had happened recently. They stayed in silence for minutes and suddenly Tucker broke the silence, as usual.

"I get it!" He yelled.

"What is it?" Danny asked immediately.

"Well, last time when Ember used the spell she used it to distract you, now she could have used again to take over the world!" He yelled proudly.

"Okay… what does that have to do with Skulker?" Danny asked confused.

"Don't you get it Danny? If you're distracted by the spell, Skulker can hunt you down, Ember can take over the world and Desiree will be free to grant wishes without you around to stop her!" Sam said finishing Tucker's idea.

"Wow, it feels good to know that you're loved by so many people." Danny said sarcastically.

"Don't worry dude, I'm sure that Sam still loves you!" Tucker said elbowing him making him blush but she didn't say anything. Tucker just laughed and she gave Danny a look that said 'why don't we kill him now and get this over with' and he just blushed more.

"Okay, okay! Now, how can we stop them?" Danny said quickly to change the subject.

"I dunno, maybe things will get better with Ember in the ghost zone." Tucker said remembering that's where Valerie threw her to.

**Meanwhile in the ghost zone, someone was floating around his own island but then got knocked off by another ghost that appeared out of nowhere.**

"What are you doing here?" Asked a cold voice to the ghost teenager that had just appeared the skull shaped island.

"A stupid ghost hunter girl sucked me into another thermos and threw me here!" She said as she stood up and turned around to face Skulker.

"Well, maybe you just weren't powerful enough, what happened with the concert?" He asked in a monotone.

Ember explained everything and when she finished she added "We have to remember to get that dipstick too."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll worry about that later. Now, go back and get that ghost whelp and hunt him down!" He said energetically.

"Okay, should we go and get Desiree?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"We? You're going to get her child; you're the one that's going to hunt him for me." He said with a small smile.

"Fine, I'll do the dirty work so you can sit here and do nothing until we're done." She said angrily.

"Very well then, get going." He said as he pushed her so she would hurry.

She flew around the ghost zone looking for Desiree still angry at Skulker. Her guitar was glowing green; it was somehow mixed with her emotions since he upgraded it. "He'll pay for this, he will remember." She mumbled as she remembered when they where still thinking of a plan for destroying Danny.

_They where both in the ghost zone's plaza, apparently Walker was having trouble with some prisoners. They where listening to their plan, hiding behind a building since they where part of the escaped ghosts that he was looking for._

"_The only way that those ghosts could be free of their ten thousand years of sentence is if they bring that ghost boy here." Walker shouted to the guards._

"If we bring the ghost kid to Walker, flying through this stupid zone might be easier." She said angrily as she hid from a guard behind a floating wood door.

Soon she got to Desiree's door and without even bothering to knock she opened it. There was an incredible heat sensation when she got through the door and the sun got into her green eyes. She fell to her knees and got covered with the desert's sand. She opened her eyes and brushed the sand off her clothes and looked for Desiree.

After walking for a few minutes, she saw a small golden tent floating in mid air. She hovered until she was leveled with the tent's door and peeked inside. It was empty so she walked inside and started calling her name. A few moments later, a ghost with long black hair and blue clothes appeared filling her home with purple smoke.

"Did you call Ember?" Desiree said in a bored tone.

"Yeah, we gotta go and get the Phantom kid." She said immediately. "Why do you look so tired?"

Desiree yawned and only said quickly "granting wishes all night hiding from that ghost boy isn't fun."

"Then don't do it until our plan is done." Ember said like if it was the obvious thing to do.

They just flew quietly trough the desert for a few minutes until they saw the door. Ember stopped making Desiree bump into her with Ember's back.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at her.

"I have a better plan…" She answered and smiled evilly.

"I like where this is going…" Desiree said smiling the same way.

Meanwhile in Amity Park; Danny, Sam and Tucker where walking through the street heading to the hospital. They where having a conversation about how good it would be if they where in a TV show and Danny were the star.

"Why would I be the star?" Danny asked confused.

"Ah, I dunno; maybe because you're the one with the ghost powers?" Sam said sarcastically with a smile.

"Yeah dude, imagine this. Every ghost attack would be like an episode! We would be famous and people might even write fiction stories about us!" Tucker said energetically.

"One problem" Danny said with a small smile. "Everyone would know my secret and I would be doomed."

"Well, it doesn't matter since it's just an idea. Besides, I wouldn't want people writing about how I feel or think… It would be kinda creepy." Sam said pretending to be scared.

They talked about their 'crazy' idea, completely ignoring the fact that it's true and got to the hospital in about ten minutes. They entered and Tucker let out a heavy sigh, he always hated the hospital.

"You okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a little… what is she doing here?" He asked pointing to a dark haired girl sitting on a waiting room.

"Valerie?" Danny asked walking towards her not even bothering to wait for Tucker or Sam.

"See ya later Tucker, I'm gonna go check on Danny's parents." Sam said sadly walking quickly to their hospital room.

When she opened the door, she was shocked at what she saw. Ember and Desiree where floating around the room talking; Maddie and Jack sleeping deeply. She got back and left a crack of the door open to listen.

"When is that dipstick gonna get here?" Ember asked annoyed.

"I don't know, I think he's with that Gray girl." She said as she played with her long black hair.

"How do you know that?" Ember asked confused and very curious.

"She made a wish earlier, she wanted him to stay with her today since both of their parents where here." She explained with a bored tone.

"So something must have happened to Valerie's dad." Sam said feeling worried.

She walked to where Valerie was and sat next to Tucker to listen to their conversation. Valerie had watery eyes, Tucker looked thoughtful and Danny looked concerned. Sam couldn't feel anything else but curiosity so she softly asked Valerie what was wrong. She just gave a heavy sigh and a tear ran down her face.

"Listen guys, I'm not sure if I can tell you; I mean, you've never cared about anything that has to do with me." She said looking at Sam with a sad expression.

"Sorry Valerie, but you weren't very nice to us neither, you expect us to trust you and suddenly be friendly?" Sam said feeling a little angry and a little sad at the same time.

"I know, but after being banned off the popular table I realized that those aren't my friends at all. I thought that everyone was the same so I didn't trust you guys either." Valerie said looking at them seriously.

"Val, you can totally trust us; what's the matter?" Tucker asked grabbing her left shoulder supporting.

"Ok, please, don't tell anyone. I- I fight ghosts." She said and looked surprised that they only nodded.

"We kinda figured that out." Danny said honestly.

"How?" She asked quickly.

"Well, a few days ago in the park you kinda saw us kissing and called us losers. You where pointing a ghost weapon, so it's kinda like connect the dots." He said back, making Sam nod in approval.

"Sorry…" She said still a little shocked that all this time they knew it and they never said anything about it. "Maybe they are trust worthy." She thought.

"What happened to you're dad Val?" Danny said holding her hand.

"Yes Valerie, can you tell us?" Sam said controlling her anger of Danny's action, but thought that it was just to make her feel better.

"Okay. Earlier in the day I saw you guys in the park, I was going to go and hunt the ghost kid. I was packing my backpack when my father came and jumped into my room to tell me about a job promotion that he got." She said but burst into tears.

"There, there… Can you go on?" Tucker said lifting her head so she would look at him. She nodded as she wiped a tear of her face and took a deep breath.

"He scared me and I-I accidentally shoot him with a ecto-blaster! I didn't know what to do so I brought him to this hospital and flew away to the park to be alone. I hid behind some bushes so no one would bother me, but as usual that ghost kid came to ruin my plans." She finished and then burying her face on Danny's shoulder to cry.

He only patted her back to make her stop crying and Tucker said that he was a strong man so she didn't have to worry; he'll get better soon. Sam felt sorry for her but got over that when she saw what she did. Valerie had lifted her head and had kissed Danny; surprisingly he didn't pull back but just stayed still, shocked.

Sam couldn't stand it, it was too much so she just headed out of the hospital and went to where Danny's house used to be. They where still some burned pieces of wood and furniture; she could also smell the stench of the smoke.

"You see this Danny? This is how I feel right now, betrayed and destroyed. I hope that you're happy with yourself; you've just ruined the only chance we had together. Enjoy your life far away from me; I hope that Valerie makes you happy." She shouted to the heavens making the curious neighbors sneak their head out of the window only to get shouted "What are you looking at!?"

"No one will make me as happy as you can…" Said a young man with white hair and green eyes that floated just staring blankly at the spot where the girl of his dreams was yelling just seconds ago.

Sam ran down the streets into her house and bursted the door open. She climbed the stairs and ran down a few corridors until her room's door was in view. When she was only three doors away, she bumped into something.

"Ouch! What the-?" She yelled just as Danny materialized out of thin air in front of her.

"Listen Sam, what happened today was just-" He started saying but got cut off by Sam that pushed him.

"I don't want to talk to you Danny, leave me alone." She yelled

"But Sam…"

"ALONE!" She said as she threw the door closed and cried on her pillow until her body forgot about sadness and started to feel anger and rage.

On the bedroom in front of hers, Danny was staring out the window sadly and thoughtfully. Why did Valerie did that anyway? After Sam had ran away, Valerie just stared at him and ran into her father's room leaving Tucker mouth wide and Danny confused. He wasn't even the cause of this trouble and he was the one that had too suffer the consequences.

"Why can't anything work out the way I want them to?" He yelled with his eyes closed tightly.

Sighing, he climbed into bed and tried to sleep, failing miserably. He needed to sleep and he knew it but no matter how hard he tried, Sam just couldn't get out of his mind. On the other room, the same thing was happening to Sam.

"Why is my life so complicated?" She asked herself as she closed her eyes feeling new tears build up again. "That's it, no more crying; especially for someone that doesn't like you." She said to herself feeling strength and determination. Tomorrow was a new day at school and she was going to do her best to show Danny that she didn't needed him to be happy.

* * *

Well, time to work on my next chapter... Any ideas of what might happen at school? Ideas appreciated! 


	9. A new member in the team

Okay... I know some stories get a little boring if they add new characters but I hope that this isn't one of them. The new member in Amity Park will be there but the story will go on barely unafected; I added her because I thought that Sam doesn't have many girl friends and it wouldn't work for what I'm aiming for. Rate, review and tell me what you think:P

* * *

9. A new member in the team

"I hate Mondays" Sam said angrily as she was awakened by her alarm clock that just so happens it got turned on two hours earlier than usual, making it around 4 in the morning.

She groaned and slowly got up, she was about to face a horrible day at school today; she could feel it. Sam scratched her eyes sleepily and saw her reflection in the mirror; "Man, I look terrible" she thought as she saw her hair up high making funny designs and her face was paler than usual. Her eyes where no more shinning as bright as they used to, she didn't feel the holiday spirit anymore.

She got all of her bath things from a drawer next to the bathroom and headed to the tub. She needed a nice long hot bath to get a good start in a bad day. "Remember, be strong. You can live without him I mean, come on! He's just a boy… with ghost powers, blue eyes and a perfect smile… No! No more nonsense." She said her heart fighting with her mind; her heart was winning.

On the other room, something completely different was going through Danny's mind. He had also woken up early, not getting much sleep at all. He was walking through the room, memorizing every spot of it. Soon, he felt a little tired so he sat at the small couch and sighed. He was in trouble; big time and he even do anything!

"Remember, get a hold of yourself… she has the right to be angry; just not at me. I'll have to talk to her and fix this; then everything will go great between us again" He said smiling weakly only to frown softly in less then a second.

"What if she thinks that I was playing with her feelings?" He thought worriedly. "Nah, she knows that I would never do that to her, especially after telling her how I feel."

He relaxed a little but still felt some guilt on him. That kiss confused him, but still a part of him couldn't stop thinking about it, he actually liked it. He sighed; his head was flooded with thoughts of him on dates, both Valerie's and Sam's. "What should I do?" It was the question that bothered him so much since yesterday. He knew that he loved Sam, but what about Valerie? Why did he felt happiness knowing that she kissed him?

"Love is way too confusing for a human to understand." He said after many minutes of silence. He felt a cold shiver up his spine and he suddenly felt so cold he could see his breath blue. "Oh great…" He said as he transformed into Phantom.

He flew around the city but couldn't find the ghost anywhere. His eyes where getting heavy and he couldn't fly straight, he kept descending until his boots brushed against the cold streets making him get back on track instantly. He kept looking and just as he was going to head back he heard someone calling his name.

"Who's there?" He asked looking everywhere. That voice, it was calling for help and worst, it sounded like Sam.

He flew down and started walking through the streets slowly listening to every noise carefully. There was a scream that came from an alley nearby so he made a run for it. The alley was dark, the only thing that could be seen where his amazing glowing green eyes and hands ready to fight.

"Danny! Help me!" The girl screamed in pain, it wasn't Sam but whoever she was, she was in trouble.

He ran as fast as he could, he forgot that he could fly but got there quickly anyway. He was shocked and gasped at what he saw. A girl was getting beaten up by a ghost, really badly. The ghost didn't seem to notice his presence as he kept blasting rays at the girl.

"Phantom!? Help me!" She yelled at the top of her lungs in pain.

The ghost turned around to face Danny and pushed him to the ground. Danny jumped on his shoulders, did a back flip kicking his face followed by a pull of his feet. The ghost fell to the floor in pain and phased through the ground. Danny rushed to the girl, she looked awfully familiar somehow. She had collapsed during the fight and looked really hurt so he picked her up and flew to Sam's house to get help.

"Sam! Help!" He screamed as he dropped the girl on his bed.

Sam came in running with a worried expression on her face. She was dressed up in her regular clothes and ready for the day, even though it was really early. She ran to Danny and looked at him in the eyes.

"What is it?" She asked eying him to see if he was ok.

"There was a ghost attack and this girl got hurt badly. I need your help." He said pointing to where the girl laid turning around groaning loudly.

She didn't say another word and dashed to where the girl was laying while Danny changed back into human. She was dirty and her clothes where ripped out, her face was covered by her golden blond hair. Sam's eyes grew wider by the second as she realized who this was.

"Lei!? Are you okay?" She yelled amazed at who she saw.

Danny gave her a confused look "Who is she? She look's familiar."

"She's my cousin Leilanie!" She said shaking her shoulders to wake her up.

She moaned and started to open her eyes slowly. Her view was a blur; all she could see was a shadow holding her shoulders and then she felt like she was being hugged.

"Oh Lei, are you okay!?" Sam said in slow sobs. They haven't seen each other in four years and they where really close friends.

"Sam? Is that you?" She said as she looked at Sam with a weak smile.

"Now I remember! You're the one that pushed me in the park and made me eat dirt!" He said frowning slowly.

"Danny? Oh my God you have grown! You look even cuter than you used to!" She said as she pulled him closer and gave him a hug. "Where am I, and where's Danny Phantom?"

"He said he had to go, ghost duties you know…" Danny said scratching the back of his neck.

"What are you doing here? And how do you know about Phantom?" Sam asked smiling widely.

"Oh, we decided to move here, Amity Park is a nice place to live and every one knows about him! He's a hero after all." She said smiling.

"Where do you live now?" Danny asked smiling a little remembering all of the tragedies Lei made him go through when they where younger.

"You'll never guess! I live in front of an empty lot that looks like it was your house… something happened, right?" She said curiously.

"Yeah, fire accident. Oh, those neighbors moved last week!" He said looking at them. Sam was looking at Lei with a huge smile.

"It's so good that you're here! Are you going to school today?" Sam asked looking at her hopefully.

"Ah… sure?" She said lifting an eyebrow.

"Come on, I'll let you borrow some clothes." Sam said taking her arm and pulling her to her room completely ignoring Danny.

He saw his wrist watch and saw that he only had thirty minutes to get ready and he couldn't fly to school now. In about ten minutes, the two girls knocked on his door and entered his room.

"Wow, you look like twins, except for the hair and the eyes…" He observed making them look at each other and nodded in agreement.

"I love these clothes Sam! There so… original and they make a statement. You don't have to wear pink to look pretty, wear the clothes that you like and if they don't like it they can go to-"

"Okay! You made your point clear." Danny said laughing at how much they looked alike.

They got out of the house and started walking to Tucker's house; they always walked to school together. In the walk, Lei couldn't help but notice that Danny was looking at Sam with a long and puppy dog stare, making her sigh sadly.

"Those two are still clueless lovebirds I guess…" She thought.

They got to Tucker's and called out his name. They heard someone running inside of the house and suddenly the door bursted open with Tucker coming out of it. He closed the door and stared at Lei for a couple of seconds.

"Hey there doll face; I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley. That's TS for too fine!" He said winking at her.

"Cut it out Tucker; you're still the same as always huh…" She said giggling.

"What do you mean? Wait a minute… I know you… Leilanie!" He yelled hugging her.

"What did you say? Don't you ever call me that again!" She said angrily hating that people called her by her whole name.

"Sorry Lei! So, what's this surprise all about?" He asked. They all explained what happened and he only smiled and nodded.

They walked until they got to school, getting weird looks from everyone. They went to Danny's locker first to get his biology book and bumped into Paulina.

"Hey losers, watch where you're going!" She yelled as she held her hip making a pose. "Hi there! I haven't seen you around here." She said smiling at Lei.

"Uh… hi? I'm Lei" She replied back.

"We're not losers!" Sam yelled to Paulina who just frowned.

"Who asked you Goth freak? Hey, wanna go and hang out at lunch time?" She asked smiling at Lei and glaring at the others.

She told her to wait a minute and turned around to talk to the boys who felt ignored.

"Who's this?" She whispered.

"This is Paulina, the most beautiful girl in the whole world" Tucker said.

"She's a shallow witch." Sam said indifferently.

"I am not shallow! So, what do you say? We can go after school and buy you some decent clothes" She said looking at Lei with a smile.

"I think that I redder spend my time with some losers." She said coolly looking at her with an eyebrow rose.

Paulina only glared at her too. No one ever had said no to an offer of lunch with her, EVER! Every one wanted to be popular like her, except Sam but almost every one so this was shocking to her.

"Oh, I see... so that means that we got another geek in the school." She said smiling maliciously.

"I'm afraid so! Now, if you excuse me, me and my loser friends are going to be late for class if you don't move your big butt out of the way." She said uncaring and pushing her with her shoulder to move to Danny's locker.

"Why, you'll pay for this." She said as she walked away with teary eyes mumbling something about her butt.

"Nice going there Lei, I see you're still the same." Sam said smiling widely while the boys only stared in shock.

"Yep! What's with you?" She said to them.

"Nothing!" They said in unison.

The bell rang and they quickly grabbed Danny's things and ran to their English class where Mr. Lancer was already talking to them about Shakespeare. The over weight teacher pointed to some empty seats but stopped Lei.

"Mind presenting yourself to the class?" He said looking at her boredly.

She explained everything and sat where all of her friends where. The hours passed and it was finally lunch time. They where chatting every now and then, but every once in a while it seemed like if Sam didn't wanted to talk to Danny. Tucker noticed this and told Lei if she could go with him and look for something in his locker leaving them alone.

After long minutes without talking, Danny sighed loudly and looked at her. She seemed to be looking at everyone except him.

"Listen Sam, I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway, but you know it wasn't me; it was her." He said explaining everything as if it was nothing to worry about.

"Well… I didn't see you trying to stop her either." She snapped back angrily.

"Look, I-I'm sorry okay! I don't know what got into her, she just kissed me and that's it!" He said softly trying to get the least attention from the students nearby.

"She might be the one that kissed you, but you didn't stop her and that's enough for me to figure out that you like her and that you lied to me!" She said still angry feeling fresh got tears forming in her eyes.

"I'd never lie to you Sam; I love you and you only." He said softly trying to calm her down.

"No, you don't." She stated simply.

"Do you love me back like I do?" He asked feeling his heart being ripped out.

"How dare you say that Danny! Please, stop. Let's do something to get this over with. You give me some time to think… and when I'm ready… I'll tell you." She said calming down.

"Okay. Let's go get Lei and Tuck; it's almost time for class." He said standing up giving her a hand to help her stand up but she ignored it and stood up by herself.

They walked out of the cafeteria without talking or even looking at each other. Their friends where talking in front of Tucker's locker quite loudly.

"I would so kick your butt on that stupid video game!" She said faking anger.

He just laughed and said "Yeah, look. There's only one girl that has beaten me and that's Sam, I'm pretty sure that you can't."

"Well see…" She said giving him a smile and turning around to see Danny and Sam walking toward them.

"Hey guys, it's almost time for class. We better get going if we want to get there early." He said but stopped and murmured "Oh no" as blue mist escaped his mouth. "I'll go later, see ya!" He said as he disappeared into the boy's bathroom.

Lei giggled "Wow! That cafeteria food must really be bad if it goes through you that fast!"

Tucker and Sam looked at each other and laughed too. There was a loud exploding sound outside and everyone ran out to see what happened. Phantom was fighting the lunch lady and she had thrown a huge steak making a small earthquake.

"Oh no! How could she waste that tasty meat by throwing it to the dirty ground!?" Tucker yelled as he closed his eyes making weird expressions of sadness.

Lei gave Sam a questioning look and she nodded. He always is this exaggerated when it comes to meat. Danny Phantom fought the ghost and took out a thermos and sucked her in it. He looked everywhere and smiled at Tucker and flew to them. He grabbed one shoulder and Tucker raised his head and sighed, all of the meat was gone.

"Om… Mr. Phantom? I never got to tell you how thankful I am for you saving me and all." Lei said looking at the ghost carefully.

"Oh! Ah… all in a day's work! Um… I gotta go, by!" He said and flew away. In a few minutes Danny Fenton came out behind them asking what happened. Lei explained excitedly and they all just smiled.

Mr. Lancer was in the crowd with the principal talking and he finally yelled through a megaphone "Due to the events that occurred recently, we decided that you kids take the day off."

Everyone cheered and ran through the school gates happily. Tucker was still talking at the loss of meat and they just ignored him. They explained to the new member of their group why they where going to the hospital today.

She couldn't go with them since she still had some of the packing to take care of so they walked her home first and then headed to the hospital. They walked in silence except for the sound of Tucker's PDA and the sound of their shoes. Getting tired of this, Tucker stopped and frowned at them.

"Are you guys gonna keep this up or are you going to say that you need each other to live or something mushy like that." He said crossing his arms.

"You better shut up if you know what's good for you." She said frowning.

"Yeah Tuck, stay out of trouble for once." Danny said smiling a little.

"Oh, so this is the thanks I get for trying to help you guys get back together? Fine; I won't help, but if you asked me…" He said and ended up talking to himself because they weren't listening anymore, they where too busy thinking of a way to make him shut up.

They finally reached the hospital, got into the elevator which was finally fixed and reached the third floor. Danny ran pass the door to Valerie's dad room, just in case she was there, and got to his parents room before anyone else. He entered and was happily greeted by his mom and was crushed in a hug by his dad.

"Hey sweetie! How have you been?" She asked smiling.

"Oh, fine mom. You guys will never guess who got here all the way from Puerto Rico!" He said smiling.

"Puerto Rico? Leilanie's back?" Jack said smiling too.

The door opened and in came Sam and Tucker slowly but smiling softly. They said hello and sat on some chairs that laid close to the windows. They all talked for a while; Jack had already gotten through with his depression and Maddie was happy that they where recovering quickly.

"How's Jazz?" Tucker asked getting a little red.

"She woke up this morning! She wanted to see you, especially Danny. For some reason she said that she owed you a lot." Maddie said happily looking at her son.

"Really? I'll be right back then!" He said as he jumped to the door and rushed to her room.

She was in the bed reading a book: 'Psychology for Teenagers after a Tragic Event'. When she heard someone knocking on the door, she yelled "come in!" and smiled as she saw her little brother coming in. He hugged her and kissed her forehead gently.

"Oh Danny; you're so sweet when you want to be. How are you?" She said smiling.

"I'm fine, how are you?" He said looking at her holding her hands.

"Okay I guess… the doctor said that I have to stay here for a whole week for a full recovery. I'm gonna miss so much school! My grades are gonna go down the toilet!" She said worriedly.

Danny rolled his eyes and talked with her filling her in everything she had missed. She felt happy knowing that her little brother had finally admitted his feelings, sad because of the Valerie incident and worried because of the ghosts weird attitudes. When they where acting like that; something big was going to happen.

A few minutes later, Sam and Tucker walked in to say hello to Jazz. She was happy to know that so many people care about her and said that she owed her life to Danny for saving her, making him give her an incredulous look.

"Of course you do… If we look at it this way, the whole world does too!" He said rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm glad that you're okay! I wish that you can get better soon." Tucker said smiling softly.

"Thanks Tucker, I hope so!" She said closing her eyes and yawned loudly.

They looked at the clock on the wall, it was already eight o'clock and they said good-bye so she could rest. They went to Danny's parent's room and said good-bye too. They slowly walked down the road leading to Tucker's house since he lived the closest to the hospital. When they reached his house and said their good-byes; Danny transformed into Phantom and flew with Sam where his home used to be.

"Don't worry Danny… things will get better soon, I promise." Sam assured looking at him forgetting that she was still angry at him.

"No, they won't. My life is going downhill; my house doesn't exist anymore, I told you how I felt and things went good until Valerie ruined it and now you don't even know how you feel." He said making his point and Sam only looked at him sadly. It was true.

He flew down to the streets and held her hand. She looked at him and he was looking at her too. They both blushed and Sam nodded, confusing Danny.

"Danny… I'm sorry but, I don't know how I feel neither." She said sighing heavily.

"It's okay, I understand. Do you want to take the aerial road or walk to your house?" He said trying his best not to sound hurt.

"Let's walk; it's only a few blocks away." She said nodding.

He sighed and morphed back into human and started walking toward Sam's house with her by his side without knowing that there was someone that saw everything that had happened; since they where high in the sky until they turned around the corner.

* * *

There you go! Guess who it is... I bet you want to in a review!


	10. Girl talks and Secrets

Thank you for the reviews, they really make me get oh so happy! Is this story good? It's my first one!

* * *

10. Girl talks and secrets.

As the weak sun rays made their way through the dark clouds that covered the famous city of Amity Park, where many where still asleep, one particular person was wide-eyed awake. His blue eyes where now red and bloodshot, he had dark bags under his eyes and his stare never left the ceiling. In the smallest star sticker in the farthest corner of the room he had placed on a string a picture of all of his family and friends.

He loved that picture and he always kept it safe in his wallet. They where in front of what used to be his home playing with the new camera when they decided that a picture was in order. All of his closest family members where there, his friends where like his family. No one knew how much pain our poor Danny was going through, he lost his home, his confidence and his love; all at the same time.

Of course, he didn't tell anyone how he felt; he was the "hero", the one that had to be strong for everyone and for himself. No one could ever guess how much sadness and pain ran through his body, how much pressure he was getting from all of his ghostly problems. He was so busy fighting ghost that he didn't even had a personal life, he was close to have one but his destiny had another thing in mind. If that was the only problem in his life, he would be the happiest boy on earth, but something much more painful was mixed in there too.

He felt devastated, his heart was broken to pieces and he probably wouldn't have another chance for it to heal; all because of her… her insecurity made him suffer. He felt so bad that he even thought that she was playing with his feelings, even though he knew that it didn't make any sense. Danny knew how Sam had felt in that moment, one time she had kissed Dash and it hurt hard. He knew that it was for the world's sake so he forgave her easily. His dear Sam; she was going through a hard life too.

Her parents where never home, and when they where; they never even bothered to know their daughter or her feelings. They just wanted her to be like them; rich high spirited all the time, but unfortunately miserable. As harsh as this sound, it was the truth. They only thought about their looks and cared way too much about what others thought about them; some life.

He considered it; maybe she was as confused as he was. The thing that he couldn't understand was that he clearly said that he loved her, so why should she be confused? He always was with her, no matter what. He confessed his deepest and most embarrassing moments to her, they where meant to be together forever.

"Why!?" He yelled to the top of his lungs. "Is it because of my ghost powers? Well I guess that it's my fault that I almost got electrified to death! I mean, is not like I asked for them in the first place!" He finished getting breathless from clear anger.

"Actually, it was my fault." Said a feminine voice softly; echoing on the walls.

"Listen Sam, it's not your fault. It's just the way that it's supposed to be I guess…" He answered still not taking his view off the picture.

"Can we talk?" She asked softly looking at Danny who just shut his eyes close and frowned. "I guess that's a no…"

She turned around and started walking to the door when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. As she turned around to face him she couldn't help but to feel a little flower of hope blooming in her stomach.

"Maybe we still got a chance…" She thought feeling butterflies and a chill ran up and down her spine.

Her look of joy changed into one of concern when she saw him. Now that Danny was close to her she noticed how depressed he looked. She saw that his eyes weren't as shinny and happy as they usually where and his breathing was slow and deep making her ask immediately what was wrong.

"What do you mean? I'm okay, promise." He lied believing that it would trick her but failed miserably.

"I know you Danny, something's up. Now, come on… let's talk." She said as she took his hands and pulled him to sit beside her on the comfy couch.

He didn't say a word, instead he just looked through the windows at the dark skies and the heavy rain drops that where starting to fall. As childish as this might sound, it was like the day was as sad and hollow as he felt.

"Danny?" She asked for the third time, this time he looked at her eyes and sighed.

"What? Did you come here to make me explain the Valerie thing again?" He asked in a low but clearly annoyed tone.

"No…" Sam answered embarrassed.

"Is it to tell me that you're happy that I'm your friend but we'll never be more?"

"No!" She repeated, this time annoyed.

"Is it to tell me that nothing will be the same between us!? If that's it don't bother, I kinda figured that out on my own!"

"I'm sorry!" She screamed as she stood up and stormed to her room with mixed emotions.

When she got there she locked the door and just stared at it. She couldn't describe what she was feeling; it was a mix of happiness because she apologized, disappointment because she didn't talk to him and to top it all off, she also felt… guilt.

Sam felt guilt because it was mainly her fault that Danny was so hurt, she didn't trust him enough to believe him and now that she did; he probably hated her by now.

"Why is life so complicated for us?" She asked sighing and picking up her cell phone. She was in need of a friend to listen and what better friend that her cousin.

"Hello?... Yeah, it's me. Listen, can you come over? I really need to talk to you… Really? I'm sorry; I didn't know… its okay… thanks!" She said through her line on the phone and smiled sheepishly when she looked at the clock on her wall, it was still 6:00am.

In about ten minutes, she heard her cell phone ringing, it was probably Lei.

"You're here already?... I'm coming." She said and threw her phone on the bed and hurried down the stairs. When she opened the door, she signaled her to come in.

"What's the matter?" Lei asked concerned.

"Boy problems…" She sighed in a whisper.

Lei nodded and murmured "yeah, that's the worst kind…"

They walked up the stairs again quickly and quietly; closing each door really carefully. When they finally reached her room she sat on her bed and sighed heavily. Lei sat beside her and asked again what was wrong.

"I bet its Danny, huh." She said giving Sam a smart-alley smile.

"Oh, what can I do?" She asked making Lei frown in her state of confusion. Sam explained everything, since the beginning.

Of course she had to fake a few details to keep his secret safe, but luckily, Lei didn't even bothered to asked.

"So, you always liked him and he likes you back but you only confessed it because of a ghost?" She asked scratching her head.

"Well, kinda… I was sort of planning on telling him before the Ember thing." Sam said sadly.

"Ember…? That rock star that made everyone act like a zombie and totally adore her just because she had blue hair? She was a ghost!?" She said confused. Lei always hated people that where like a show off, it ran in the family. Sam just nodded and Lei murmured "Cool" under her breath.

"So… you like him, a lot? You mean, as in, more than a friend?" She asked getting back into subject.

"Yeah… But what if it's only part of the spell?" Sam asked worriedly.

"He did say that he loved you since you where little so, what if it's the truth?" Lei said in a soft tone.

"Since elementary he says? So why did he say it now, why not back then?" Sam snapped angrily.

Lei gave Sam a small punch on her shoulder playfully and said "why didn't you?" It was a though question for Sam, why didn't she say anything? What was the worst thing that could happen? An excellent excuse struck her mind.

"He's my best friend and that's all that he should be. Maybe if he was more, then our friendship would b ruin!" She said in a sad tone talking some sense into Lei's head.

"Girl, you are one stubborn, emotionally unstable disaster. Let's fix that. Tell me, would you like him to be more?" Lei asked and Sam looked scared.

She gave Lei an if-you-tell-I'll-kill-you look and nodded.

"Do you love him?" She said in a whisper to cause effect. Sam sighed slowly and nodded again.

"One last question… would you ever accept him as in more than a friend if he asked?" She asked this time a little more louder so Sam would understand clearly.

This time, Sam didn't answer. It was hard to see him in a different way. He's always been there for her; so maybe he just had a crush on her and the spell made it stronger.

"Sam?" Lei asked repeatedly getting worried.

She still didn't answer. What if it wasn't a crush, what if it was real? She was sure that she loved him but it was impossible for them to be together, at least until they where both sure about it.

"I'm not sure Lei, it's harder than it seems." Sam finally answered.

"I know you should at least talk to him and tell him your doubts, if he wants you as badly as you want him; he'll make sure to let you know." Lei said wisely giving Sam a pat on her back and standing up. Sam nodded and stood up too and slowly found her way to his room.

"Danny? Can we talk? Please?" She said as she knocked on the door.

Seconds later, Danny opened the door and nodded. He still felt miserable, he was mean to her and now she was here probably to smack him on the face or something. She didn't look mad, just, disappointed.

"What did I do now?" He thought bitterly.

"I'm… sorry, Danny." She sighed.

"Sorry for what? I'm the one that needs to apologize; I didn't know what to do Sam. She sort of attacked me. If it makes you feel any better, I'm willing to sacrifice all of my ghost duties to spend more time with you to make it up." He said and noticed that she closed her eyes.

"What? You want everyone to die just because of a stupid fight? Come on, you can do better than that." She said thinking if he would really do that.

"Well, I never thought about that… but if you want me to, in a ghost attack I can kick his butt and run to you immediately; I won't even bother to tell the ghost a pun because you're the most important thing for me, Sam. I'm sorry-" He was cut off by a bear hug from Sam; her lavender smells made him forget all of her worries and problems.

"Let's forget about it and start again, okay?" She asked hopefully.

"Really, are you sure!? You'd do that? Thank you Sam! I won't let you down, ever. I promise." He said hugging her back.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep." She said bitterly.

"Like you said, let's just forget." He said making her smile.

He picked her up and started to fly through the sky. He was intangible and invisible, just in case someone was up already. He noticed that every single door of the houses nearby where closed as well for the windows so he turned visible again letting the cold air brush the Sam's delicate skin. The sky was still dark, but it didn't seem to be depressing anymore. In fact, it was full of hope and love for both Danny and Sam.

"Maybe life isn't so unfair after all." They both thought simultaneously.

He hovered over her roof and placed her on the wet floor. They where looking at the world in a different point of view, the feeling of fear and worry swam away with the fallen drops of water that where still falling from the heavens.

"We should go back inside, we might catch a cold." Sam said with an eyebrow raised.

"Scared of a little water Sammy?" He said as he let go of her and jumped, splashing water all over her purple socks.

"Oh my God Danny, you're so immature." She said rolling her eyes.

"Wow, now I'm afraid that you'll turn into Jazz, aren't you!?" He asked faking nervousness.

"No, I'm scared of what might happen now…" She said thinking deeply.

"What ever it is, we will face it together." He said as he phased through the ceiling while holding her hand. She also phased inside, the warmness of the room making her feel better. Her shoes where dripping water all over the carpet and her regular ponytail had fallen so her hair was down a little lower than her shoulders.

"I think that I'm gonna go and change, I'm gonna get sick!" She said smiling softly and placing a soft and gentle kiss on his cheek, blushing immediately and bit her lower lip.

"So I guess that means that you have officially forgiven me?" He said blushing also.

"No, I hate you." She said in a serious tone.

The room stayed silent for minutes and Danny looked confused. He was scared about what could have gotten wrong; as far as he knew nothing wrong had happen. Sam didn't even blink; she was frowning a little and looked at the floor.

"You hate me?" He said feeling the problems falling back up. He had a knot in his throat that didn't let him breathe properly so he coughed.

"Yep!" She said smiling now.

"Uh… Sam? I definitely don't understand." He said getting more confused by the second.

"Danny, I-I can't." She said softly.

"Can't what?" He said worriedly. Something was wrong with her.

She immediately started to laugh hard enough for tears to form in her eyes. He gave her an are-you-going-crazy look.

"Danny, I hate you because you ruined the moment. Don't bring the subject of the fight again, okay?" She said in a smile. He breathed in relief and held her hand.

"Will this make it up?" He said and then gave her a gentle kiss on her small lips.

It was like if time stopped for them, unfortunately it really didn't stop and it was getting late for school so they broke apart and smiled.

"I think that'll do." She said giggling.

She said that she had to go to her room to change so he nodded and walked down the stairs. He sat on the sofa and sighed dreamily, his life had token another turn and this time it was actually a good one.

When she reached her room, Lei was looking through the window lost in thought wearing one of her old outfits; a black blouse with a Happy Bunny in the middle that said "I know how you feel. I just don't care." Lei had also combed her hair and wore some dark baggy pants that Sam didn't even knew she had. Her eyes seemed to be locked with the street. When she realized that Sam was there she lazily stood up and walked over to her.

"So? How did it go?" She said getting a little excited.

"Oh Lei, it was like a dream come true!" She sighed as she collapsed on her bed with her eyes closed.

"Wow; that was awfully preppy Sam! I never knew you had it in ya!" Lei said sounding a little like Tucker at the moment.

Sam opened her eyes and threw her a pillow to her face. They both laughed and Lei sat on her desk's chair to listen to the whole story. It took long for Sam to finish and when she finally did, she mentally did a little cheer. She felt super happy that her life was actually going the way that she wants, but who knew? Maybe life would decide to make her suffer in the future.

She shook those bad thoughts out of her system and picked up some dry clothes and changed in the bathroom while Lei applied some dark purple eye shadow and lipstick. She wasn't makeup obsessed like Paulina, but she always wanted to look acceptable. In a few minutes Sam came out wearing her ordinary clothing and picked up her jacket. They both ran down the stairs to meet Danny.

"I think that I need glasses; I'm starting to see double." He joked making the two of them roll their eyes.

"Let's go, we're gonna be late for class!" Sam said as she took her backpack from the floor and handed Danny his.

"We better hurry; we gotta go to my place and get my stuff." Lei said as she stepped out of the door with them following close behind.

They walked happily chatting about the good times that they had when they where younger. Danny felt a little betrayed when Sam confessed that she had helped Lei with most of the pranks that she used to annoy him with but since it was all in the past there was really no harm feelings.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." She said as she entered her house letting Danny and Sam on her balcony.

A few minutes later she was out with all of her school stuff. They walked pass Tucker's house and called out. Soon enough he joined the group and they all headed to Casper High. On their way there, Lei could have sworn that she saw a blue mist escape from Danny's mouth, but then again, maybe she had just imagined it.

"Hey guys, I had a crazy dream last night! It was about you two." Lei said looking at Danny and Sam's direction.

"This'll be interesting…" Tucker said smiling slyly.

Danny punched Tucker in the arm for any thoughts that he might have had out of place.

"What was the dream about?" Sam asked interested.

"I dreamt that you and Danny where flying in front of my house, but he wasn't Danny, he was Phantom. Well, he WAS Danny, but… AH! Brain pain! Okay… Danny was Phantom." She said holding her head in pain.

"How did you know that I was Phantom? In the dream of course, we all know that's impossible!" He said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, I kinda saw you transform. Now that I think about it; you two look a lot alike even if you aren't the same person." She said in a casual tone.

Tucker and Sam stared at Danny as if asking if he would tell her. He nodded and said "Lei, I gotta tell you something."

"Okay! What is it?" She said curiously.

Danny looked everywhere and saw that no one was near. He yelled "I'm going ghost!" making Lei gasp in amusement.

"You're Phantom!? This is so cool!" She said excitedly.

"You gotta swear not to tell any one okay?" They all said in unison.

"Relax! I won't, I promise. How did you get those powers any way?" She said touching his arm as to check if she would just phase right through it.

"Well… it's a long story." He said as he changed back.

He told her his story; with a little help from Sam and Tucker he explained all of his adventures. She smiled widely and clapped her hands every time they said the ending of each ghost attack.

"You know? They should make a TV show about this. You should be the star Danny!" She said happily.

"We told you!" Tucker and Sam said in unison. He just smiled sheepishly and said "what ever you say guys."

They entered the school building to go through another boring day of learning. The school where starting to learn that they where no longer the trio losers, now they where the geektastic four.

* * *

Hope that you enjoyed the story of a fourteen year old girl! Ideas appreciated and hope to see more reviews, maybe we'll make it up to thirty soon!


	11. It's called Honesty, Danny

Oh! This chapter will bring some problems between Sam and Danny again! You'll get to see a little more of Lei's personality and a request, Paulina will be embarrassed again+ An awkward moment between Danny and Val. Review!

* * *

11. It's called Honesty, Danny

The day had started to clear up while everyone where stuck in the classrooms. While Lancer was busy chatting excitedly about Shakespeare, Tucker and Danny where also busy, passing notes; probably the best way to talk without getting caught. The note passing was starting to get interesting as they where sure that no one would be able to notice so they started by chuckling low and gently, but being such an interesting topic (video game secrets) they couldn't help but get distracted enough for Lancer to notice.

"Anything wrong Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley?" Lancer asked annoyed.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer" They both said in unison but noticed that he started walking toward them.

Sam and Lei noticed that he was coming and rolled their eyes. They where also talking through notes but they never got caught, how could they be so careless? Well, they where boys, so…

Lei noticed that Lancer was walking toward Danny since he was the one with the note. He quickly hid the note behind his back and since Lei sat behind him she took this as the perfect opportunity to another of her famous pranks. She swapped the notes and handed Danny's to Sam; luckily for her Danny didn't notice.

"I hope that those are notes about todays lecture Mr. Fenton." He said sticking his hand out for Danny to give the paper.

"Well, not exactly…" Danny started but it was too late, Lancer had taken the piece of paper and had already started to read it.

"Great, now we'll be stuck in detention; all for talking about Doom's new awesome features." Tucker thought angrily.

Lancer was reading the note but every few seconds looked at Danny and Tucker with a weird kind of look, it was a mix of surprised and misunderstanding.

"I hope to see you two after class, this is serious." He said seriously.

Lei couldn't help but hold up laughter making Sam anxious to know what she did. She pretended to explain a part of the book to Sam and started to tell her what she did. Sam couldn't help but smile even though she knew it was a little harsh.

"Don't look at me like that, if it gets out of hand I'll tell Lancer that it's our paper." She whispered with an evil glare that clearly said 'like that's going to happen'.

"You better do it Lei; if you don't, I will." Sam assured getting a nod from Lei.

After class, Danny and Tucker where stuck with Lancer getting some kind of lecture about different kinds of love. They where as confused as they could be, why did he come up with that topic? They started to smile when the teacher started to babble about something that didn't make any sense and was totally different from their conversation but when Lancer handed the note, they couldn't help but frown once they read it carefully.

_So, I guess that today has gotten pretty cold eh?_

**Yeah, but every time I remember this morning I get all warm inside.**

_You are so corny! That doesn't sound like you at all, he got ya spinning, huh? I still can't believe that he kissed you!_

**Well he did, and I hope that teaches him that I love him no matter what.**

_I always knew that you two would end up together._

**I've heard that a lot lately, from almost everyone. I don't know how to live without him; he's the greatest boy ever! We better stop, where gonna get caught!**

_Yeah, that would mean that you'll be away from your sweetie on detention…_

**Shut up.**

_Fine, I got an idea…_

It was the girl's handwriting. "This isn't ours." Danny stated firmly.

"Oh? Then why was it in your possession?" Lancer said seriously.

"I don't know! Maybe she swapped the notes or something." Danny said in pure anger.

"So, you admit that you had notes?" Lancer asked calming himself down.

"Ah… yes; from today's class!" Danny lied scratching the back of his neck, luckily before the teacher figured it out Tucker interfered.

"It's Sam and Lei's handwriting!" Tucker said annoyed.

Lancer took the note and read it again. "Well, that does makes sense then, I'll let it go for today, consider yourself lucky."

Both of them nodded and walked out of the classroom where Sam and Lei where waiting for them to go to lunch together. They immediately stopped talking once they got there and looked at them anxiously.

"Lei, you had to humiliate me, didn't you." Danny said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" She asked calmly but smiling.

"You know perfectly what where talking about." Tucker said in the same tone as Danny.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry guys, I couldn't help myself. It's just that I've been waiting to do something like that all of my life." She said sighing sadly apologizing.

"How did you know anyway?" He asked curiously, no longer that mad.

"Sam needed to talk so I came over." She answered casually.

"Oh… that explains why you where at her house this morning." Danny considered.

"Our house; you live there too." Sam said rolling her eyes making Danny blush slightly.

"I'm officially confused." Tucker stated getting his PDA out of his backpack.

They explained basically what happened and he only smiled widely. They all knew that they would end up together, but Sam only mumbled something to herself that sounded like "why can't they shut up?" They walked straight to the lunch room, where mostly all of the students where.

"Is it always this full?" Lei asked looking at the people that eat there.

"Don't worry, it's divided by popularity. Our table should be empty." Tucker said walking toward the line.

"Okay, where do we sit then?" She asked looking at the few empty tables.

The three of them pointed to the farthest table on the corner of the lunch room. Even if the lunch room was crowded, the students respected the popularity rule and squeezed themselves where all of their "kind" where.

"What happens if I sit over there?" She asked pointing to the popular table where Dash was showing off his muscles and Paulina was reapplying her makeup while the others just stared at them enviously.

"Well, if it was me Dash would kick me out, literally, but you being a girl it would be Paulina's job." Danny said casually with a shrug.

She raised an eyebrow incredulously. "I'd love to see her try."

"Yeah, I do too!" Sam said smiling.

"You really shouldn't Lei, it could mean trouble." Tucker said wisely.

"So?" Sam and Lei answered at the same time.

"I love trouble." Lei said with a wink.

She picked up a lunch tray and walked straight to the popular table. She pushed away a bunch of kids and sat beside Paulina.

"Hey! Who let this loser sit here?" She cried with a look of annoyance plastered on her perfectly small face.

No one answered; they just stared at them waiting for something to happen. Paulina looked at her with disgust and growled.

"Why are you sitting here? I'm going to get infected by your unpopularity!" She yelled but Lei only ignored her and started eating calmly.

"Hey! Don't ignore her, she's talking to you!" Star yelled from behind Paulina.

Lei looked up and rolled her eyes whispering so only they could listen "you are so immature." She kept eating like nothing was wrong making some of the other kids sit on other tables, just in case a fight starts.

"Hey! Come on, let's eat here!" Lei said loudly waving to Sam, Tucker and Danny.

They nodded and walked there with food trays and sat beside her making Paulina steam with anger. They started talking like if she wasn't there which made the anger unbearable.

"Can you just go away!? You are in MY table and I want you out!!!" She yelled to the top of her lungs.

Lei sighed and looked at her boredly. "When did you buy it? Listen Paulina, it's not your table just because you squeeze your huge butt on it. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to eat my lunch quietly so can you please keep it down?"

"You'll be sorry that you said that. Get out now! This is my table you're ruining with your awful lack of popularity. Are you deaf?" She insisted angrily.

"I wish I was. Can you leave us alone? Don't tell me that you're gonna kick me out." She said rising an eyebrow making all of her friends smile.

"Great idea!" She said as she stood up and walked around the table.

Lei turned around to look at her, Paulina was red and teary eyed but faked bravery, her popularity was in danger. Star walked beside Paulina and tried to calm her down.

"Well?" Lei challenged calmly.

"I-I'm not gonna waste my time with this nonsense, you are so immature!" She yelled as she picked up her food and sat at the only available, the loser table.

The whole lunch room went silent as Paulina and Star walked passed the full tables and took their new seats; a hundred of eyes staring at them differently. Once they sat down, all of the popular kids ran to their new table at the bottom of the room. Sam couldn't help but laugh while Danny and Tucker smiled widely.

"That was awesome, who would have thought that sitting here would make her so angry? I should have tried it years ago!" Sam said giving Lei a high five.

"I'm sure that she'll seek for revenge. What do you think that she'll do?" Tucker asked taking a big bite of chicken.

"Maybe she'll send some of her friends to attack you or something." Danny said smiling.

Lei shrugged and kept eating. They where talking happily about the excitement that Christmas was near. It was a few weeks away so the school already had some red ribbons and cheery stuff like that. While they talked Danny could hear some footsteps coming from behind him.

"Valerie!?" He asked as he turned around and saw her.

"Uh… hi. Can I talk to you?" She asked hopefully.

There it was; the explanation he was waiting to hear. He nodded and told Sam that it'll only take a minute. She didn't like the idea of Valerie talking with Danny alone but it'll be the only way to know what was wrong with her.

They walked out of the lunch room and into the school yard. It was cold outside, the grass was covered with small drops of water and the wind was blowing hard. They kept walking until they where in the school gates, far away from annoying extra pair of ears.

"Okay, mind explaining the whole mystery thing?" Danny said looking at her seriously.

She sighed and looked away. She felt embarrassed and wanted to just run away in shame, he wasn't suppose to know that she liked him that way, specially now that his family was in the hospital.

"I-I don't know where to start Danny." Was the only thing that escaped her lips before she closed her eyes.

"You kissed me, remember? How about you start there?" He asked waiting for her to answer; getting impatient because of her silence.

After a few minutes of silence she sighed and looked at him.

"Danny, I-I…"

"You what? Do you realize what you did to me? Sam barely talked to me because of you!" He said angrily getting desperate.

"I'm sorry; I just needed someone to comfort me. You know how bad it feels to shoot your own father? I guess not, no one knows what I'm going through!" She said before drowning in her own tears.

"Valerie, I…"

"Don't tell me that you know what I'm going through, I won't fall for that. Listen, I didn't call you to talk about that, I thought that you would understand it." She said calming down quickly.

"What did you call me for then?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that you're sister can leave today from the hospital." She said smiling weakly. "She recovered quicker than expected." She said explaining how it happened.

While they where talking, in the cafeteria Sam was starting to get worried about Danny.

"When is he gonna get here?" She said starting to bite her nails.

"Calm down Sam, he's probably yelling at her." Lei said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe I should take a look, or maybe not; he might think that I'm overprotective… why don't you go and take a look for me?" She pleaded hopefully.

"Fine, wait here okay?" She said with a nod and stood up. While she walked toward the gates she could hear some faint voices that she could tell it was Danny and Valerie. When she got there, she couldn't help but gasp.

"Um… really? Wow, she's one fast healer! Thanks Valerie, I…um… Argh!" Danny wanted to tell her how thankful he was but he was attacked once again by her lips. They where cold, ghostly cold but before he could figure out what was going on someone had punched Valerie to the ground. He looked up and saw an angry face; her look was full of hate and disgust.

"Daniel Fenton, how dare you play with Sam's feelings like that!?" Lei yelled smacking him in the face.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" He said trying to hold her hands.

"Don't touch me, you filthy piece of trash! You don't deserve a girl like her; she was devastated because of you! She even forgave you and yet you do it again. You don't have a heart, you're as cold as a… a ghost." She finished smacking him again.

"Will you just listen!? She's being overshadowed by a ghost!" He said putting a hand on his red face.

"Of course she is! I guess that you're being overshadowed too by your ghostly half too!" She yelled but Danny quickly grabbed her mouth before she said it too loud for someone to listen.

"You don't understand! She felt cold, which means that she was being overshadowed! Will you stop that?" He screamed while holding her arms tightly.

She was kicking him with all of her strength but he made her legs phase through. He shook her shoulders until she controlled herself. She looked at his eyes, they where shinning green even if he was still human. Apparently he could use some of his ghost powers in human mode because he phased through the floor and flew to the lake in the park.

Lei finally calmed down but still gave him death glares. He couldn't help but feel hate toward a boy that liked to play with girl feelings, especially if that particular girl was her "twin" cousin. She had known Danny from elementary school and always believed that he would be the kind of guy that understood girls and that protected her from heartbreaks, but she felt betrayed.

"How could you." She said darkly.

"How could you?" He asked getting angry.

"What? What do you mean traitor?" She said sitting down on a rock that was dry.

"How could you actually think that I would do that to Sam? Trust me; she was being overshadowed by a ghost." He said feeling betrayed.

"I'm not sure if ghost can overshadow at all! How do I know that you're not lying?" She asked closing her eyes.

"Well, if you insist on calling me a liar I'm just gonna have to prove it!" He said transforming into Phantom and quickly phasing inside her body.

"Get out of me you creep!" She screamed in her mind feeling a rush of coldness immediately.

"Not until you believe me." He said back inside of her.

She could no longer control her body, she could only see what was going on; like watching an action movie, you see what happens but you can't do anything about it. Lei walked through the park without being able to break free of Danny.

"Would you knock it off?" She yelled and surprisingly her body said it too.

"Do you believe me?" He asked making her look like a crazy teenager in the eyes of the few people that passed by.

She didn't answer immediately; the overshadowing power was really strong so he had to be telling the truth. Then again, she could break free from it, it was all very confusing.

"Yes, I do. Now, do you mind? You're totally invading my personal space." She said through thoughts feeling immediately warm again.

Danny stayed invisible in front of her and said to keep this a secret from Sam. He didn't want to go through another fight because of Valerie and he also had to figure out who was overshadowing in the first place.

"Wait, you want me to lie to Sam? I'm sorry but no." She said crossing her arms.

"But she'll hate me!" He said as he made sure that no one was near and changed back.

"So? It's better if she finds out now! Explain what happened, I'm sure she'll understand." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't get it, she didn't understand the first time; and she was there to prove it! What makes you think that she will now that she wasn't?" He asked desperately.

"The fact that you trust her enough to tell her the truth Danny. Honesty is the basis of a good relationship you know…" She said pulling his head up so they could make eye contact.

"Yeah but… I'm afraid." He said sadly as he started to walk to school.

"Of Sam? Why would you, of all people, be afraid of her? She loves you Danny, she'll understand." She said making sure that he understood walking behind him.

"How can you tell?" He said with teary eyes.

"She's my cousin, she's a girl, she's crazy in love with you and, let's see… she would be pretty happy to know that her boyfriend is honest with her." She said making her point.

He immediately blushed. "She's not my girlfriend Lei."

"She's not? Well it really looks like she is and these are couple problems so maybe you guys are without knowing it!" She said smiling. "So, are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know, now that I see it that way, it doesn't seem so much of a problem to tell her, she could help me!" He said getting hopeful.

"Okay, stop thinking so much about you and think about how she'll react to this Danny, it's kinda a delicate subject." She said seriously.

He started to think really hard on how to tell her without hurting her, they have just made up. The school was starting to get into view so they walked a little faster.

"Hmmm… 12:25, are we late?" She asked getting worried.

"Nah, we don't have any class after lunch, our math teacher isn't coming until next semester; she broke her leg." He said as they walked through the gates where Valerie used to be knocked out.

"Where is she?" Lei asked looking around the floor for her.

"I don't know, maybe someone found her. Hey, do you still hate me?" He asked quietly.

"I guess not, you did prove that she could be overshadowed." She said with a shrug.

"Could be? Does that mean that you think that she's trying to break us up?" He said his voice getting a little lower.

"How could you guys be braking up, you told me that you weren't together." She said with her eyebrow raised with an annoying smile.

"Oh great, just what we needed: A mix of Sam and Tucker." He said smiling slightly.

She couldn't help but smile back punching him on the shoulder playfully mumbling "Am not!" Danny had to be telling the truth. He couldn't hurt Sam even if he wanted to; he was way too sweet to be that kind of guy.

"Hey, you never answered! Are you going to tell her?" She asked getting back on the main subject.

"Tell who what?" Sam asked as she walked toward them with Tucker by her side.

"Ah… Sam? I have to tell you something; it's important." He said nervously.

"Hey dude; take it easy. You're gonna wet your pants!" Tucker said chuckling.

"Shut up Tuck, is not a good time for jokes. In fact, I need you to come with me to… my locker!" She said as she pulled his hand and walked down the corridor looking back and smiling to Danny.

"But your locker is that way!" They could hear Tucker argue.

Sam turned around to face Danny and saw that he was very nervous indeed. She couldn't help but feel worried, something serious had happened and he had to tell her. Danny felt like running to the boys' bathroom to throw up but he couldn't, he had to tell her. Her eyes where shining with curiosity and concern making Danny more nervous.

"You okay?" Sam asked placing a hand on her forehead to check for any fever.

"I'm fine. Listen Sam, it's about Valerie-"

"I told you to forget about it and never mention it again!" She said crossing her arms angrily.

"But-"

"No buts' Danny, it's all in the past. Come on; let's go find Tucker and Lei." She said as she took his hand and pulled him through the hallways the same way Lei did.

He sighed, what could he do now? She didn't want to talk about it and honestly neither did he, but they had to get things clear between them soon. They found them soon and Tucker threw his arms to the air yelling something about being doomed because an evil garbanzo bean was going to eat him. Lei clapped joyfully making everyone nearby run because of their weirdness.

"Ah… what are you doing?" Sam asked getting worried.

"Nothing, just practicing incase someone actually decides on making this a TV show!" Lei said excitedly.

"Will you guys cut it out? This will never be a TV show so stop talking about it, you're driving me crazy!" Danny said holding his head making them laugh. "Is the garbanzo bean a ghost?"

"No, it's you in a bed sheet. Of course it's a ghost!" Tucker said rolling his eyes.

"Right… Hey Tuck, wanna go to the library and play doomed until we get history class?" Sam suggested smiling. He nodded and they both walked straight to the library.

"We'll catch up later!" Both Danny and Lei called out. Sam nodded and entered to kick Tucker's virtual butt.

"Did you tell her?" She asked seriously.

"No, she doesn't wanna talk about the fight or Valerie. How am I supposed to be honest with her when she doesn't let me talk about it?" He asked walking slowly to the library.

"You have to talk to her even if it hurts. Do it when you get to her house today, I'm sure it'll help when you guys are alone without us to interfere." She said pointing to where Tucker was crying because Sam had beaten him three times in only a few minutes.

"I'll try." He assured and walked to where his friends where. They pointed to some computers nearby which they seated on and play doomed for the whole free hour. Time passes by quickly while you're having fun so before they knew it, it was time for another class.

"Sam, promise me that you'll listen to what I'm gonna tell you, it's important." Danny said while holding her hand to make her stay on the back of the class with him.

She nodded and took out her notebook. She was dying of curiosity but this time she knew that something was wrong and she was afraid of it, she had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Wow, this is my longest chapter yet! Hope you liked it, leave a review! Suggestions appreciated! I would also like to know if you like how it's going or if you're losing interest... Just a question that's been floating through my brain for days; What do you think about Lei?


	12. Another part of an evil plan

12. Another part of an evil plan

It was three o' clock, the school bell was ringing while all of the students pushed their way out of he infernal educational prison they where tortured with on a daily basis. The school was empty, except for four friends that where just living life. Tucker was running around with Danny, yelling and laughing excitedly like little children do on a recess brake. Sam rolled her lavender eyes boredly; sometimes it would be nice to be as careless as they where; sometimes. The boys where running in circles around the flag poles and suddenly Sam felt someone pulling her hand.

"Danny! No, stop! Get back to the floor, please!" She yelled between giggles while he pulled her and they practically floated from the speed.

"Whoa!!!" Tucker yelled as he fell on the floor feeling sick next to the bench where Lei was sitting reading a book.

He felt the world spin; he tried to get up but ended up on the floor once again. Tucker looked up and saw the clueless lovebirds twirl around in the school grounds laughing happily. He smiled, he always wanted to live long enough for his two best friends admit their feelings and it felt like a goal was reached. He felt a hand on his shoulder; Lei had stood up by grabbing his arm and then offered a hand, which he accepted as he smiled.

"Hmmm… this would make an excellent video, just in case they forget it." He said with a smile taking out his PDA.

"Let's make it so." She said taking her cell phone and recorded them while Danny tickled her.

They where really happy that day, they could tell. Maybe it was the fact that Jazz could go home today, or that they didn't have to go to school tomorrow because of a teacher meeting. What ever the reason of the sudden burst of happiness was, they where glad of it. After a few minutes of laughter and fun, the four of them where exhausted and decided that it was enough for today.

"Hey, we're going to the hospital to pick up Jazz and to see mom and dad right?" Danny said his smile fading slowly getting replaced by an expression of worry.

"Uh… yeah, why?" Sam asked looking at him calmly.

"Well, she doesn't have where to go you know…" He started saying but he felt a hand on his mouth signaling him to be quiet.

"She could stay with us!" Sam said smiling.

"Can she stay at my house? We have a lot of catching up to do…" Lei said thinking out loud still smiled.

They shrugged, after all it was Jazz's decision anyway; she probably would choose Lei since they used to be close friends before she moved to Puerto Rico. They kept walking chatting happily, but after Tucker showed the video that he recorded they demanded that he deleted it if he enjoyed living. He didn't take it seriously but deleted it, just in case. Lei did the same thing; she wasn't sure if they would ever try to kill her, but wanted to stay on their good side.

They walked for about ten minutes when a blue mist escaped Danny's lips. He shivered and looked all around, he saw that many people where running away from a street nearby; his usual signal. He ran behind a three and the rest of the group covered him while he did his thing.

"I'm going ghost!" He said as he made the two blue rings ran quickly up and down his body transforming him into Phantom.

"Man, that's so cool!" Lei said getting smiles from Sam and Tucker.

He flew until he reached the dead end of an alley; it was dark even if it was still early in the afternoon. He realized that his ghost sense went off again; this time the coldness was intense which meant that the ghost was near. He flew to the top of the buildings to get a better view and was surprised as he felt a strong energy push him abruptly to the ground, ripping a small part of his jumpsuit.

He looked up and saw none other than Desiree smiling widely, her hands glowing with a pink shine. She threw another one of her shocking spells but he dodged it this time making her smile faint a little. He quickly flew close to kick her, but as she moved his boot got tangled in her long black hair.

"Ouch! That hurts! Get out of my hair, literally!" She yelled in pain his boot getting into more of her hair accidentally.

"I'm trying, I'm trying! It's stuck!" He yelled trying to phase his leg out of the hair disaster but failing miserably. "What? I can't phase through!"

"Ah! Great, I had to shorten out your powers right now!" She yelled angrily.

He crossed his arms letting himself hand upside down on her hair making her yelp in pain holding her head desperately. He smirked, she came here to hurt him and look how she ended up. Karma, maybe?

"Serves you right. Now, why did you come here for anyway?" He asked ignoring her cries for help.

"I won't say until you get your stupid boot out of my hair!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Fine; I wish that my boot was free; AND that you can't hurt me." He said raising an eyebrow boredly.

A bunch of purple dust appeared around both Danny and Desiree and after it cleared up it was clear that he was free and she was somehow tied up with some invisible power that didn't let her move, there was no way she could hurt him; unless someone wished for it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again slightly annoyed.

She sighed and looked mad. "I'm here to get you, what do you think I was here for?" Sarcasm clear on her voice.

"What do you want me for?" He asked getting closer.

"You'll see." Was the last thing that he heard in a cold voice before he was zapped by Skulker, Ember following quickly behind.

They all smiled evilly as Skulker took a weapon that looked like the Fenton Thermos and sucked him in to take him into the ghost zone. He pushed a button on his robotic body that made a small green portal appear, big enough for them to pass.

On the other side of the portal the temperature was below normal, it would even make the ghost shiver. They hurried down to the other side of the portal and Skulker pushed the same button and it closed without trace. He pointed to the direction of where his skull shaped island was and they nodded. They flew over there quietly trying their best to get the least attention from Walker or his guards.

They entered Skulker's territory and a screen appeared from the ground. There was a big word that flashed red "Password" like in every ghost lair. They needed safety features since Walker was looking for his escaped prisoners and they couldn't take any chances.

"Let's hurry up; we don't want to get caught again." He said as he typed in the password, it was quiet obvious really, 'I am the greatest hunter.'

"Okay. Desiree, did you put the spell on him yet?" Ember asked turning around carefully.

"No, I was busy trying to get his filthy boot out of my perfect long hair! Look what he did to it!" She said as she showed her hair with split ends.

"You didn't put the spell because of your hair!?" Ember yelled angrily, her really short fire ponytail throwing small fireballs at her.

"My hair is the greatest feature, it defines who I am! Stop throwing those things!" She yelled covering her hair while turning around.

"Will you two just shut up!? Who cares about your stupid hair genie!? Oh, and pop princess, I thought that you where looking for any guards, not fighting like a five year old!" Skulker yelled as the door to his lair opened and they all flew inside.

They both looked at him evilly, if there was something that ghost girls hated the most was that someone interfered with their arguing and worst if it was all because of a stupid reason.

"My hair's not stupid." Muttered Desiree angrily looking at Skulker with a glare.

"Don't start with that; let's just focus on the dipstick okay?" Ember asked taking the thermos out of Skulker's hand.

She just nodded and kept stroking her hair like a mother does to her child. Soon enough, they got to his laboratory, where many cages where filled with different kinds of ghosts. The cages where all kinds of sizes and the ghost within them where too. Even Vlad's ghosts where trapped in there with looks of sadness and loneliness.

"It looks like their depressed." Desiree observed getting close to the cages.

"I don't care how they feel as long as they're my pray, they're in my control." Skulker said proudly.

"Enough about that, we got more important things to talk about. Hey, how did it go anyway?" Ember said looking at Desiree smiling; Skulker looked confused but listened carefully.

"I'm never doing that again." She answered crossing her arms.

"Why not? He didn't even noticed his ghost sense when you where there." Ember said casually.

"What are you talking about?" Skulker said annoyed at the fact that he was indeed missing something about his future prize.

"Oh, nothing!" They said in unison sounding as innocent as possible.

"I know this is about the twerp, so tell me!" He snapped back angrily.

"Fine, Desiree kissed the ghost kid." Ember said rolling her eyes.

He looked surprised and looked at Desiree who had a look of disgust on her face. She looked like she had kissed instead of a boy a frog because she was starting to get a little green…er.

"I didn't know that you liked him, I thought that he was going out with the Goth girl." He said raising one of his robotic eyebrows.

"I don't! It's all part of the plan!" She said defensively making Ember hit herself in the forehead. "I mean, yes! I love him!" She added noticing that Ember was looking for her guitar to attack her for telling their secret plan.

"What plan?" Skulker asked angrily.

"Ummm… fine, we'll tell you." Ember said rolling her eyes angrily.

They explained their plan, it made him mad of course; they where planning something big without him even knowing it. Desiree was going to overshadow the Gray girl to make them fight so that way Danny would be twice as distracted. That way, he was in a love triangle which of course was even more difficult to keep a relationship.

"You fool! He might fight with the Goth child and not speak to her! The Gray girl doesn't even like him, she hate's ghosts!" Skulker said angrily.

"That's where you're wrong. In the hospital, I noticed on her wish that she needed Danny but not for comforting, she needed his love." Desiree said knowingly.

"So… you're saying that a second girl will keep him distracted until we could destroy him?" He said confused.

"Pretty much." She said with a shrug.

"Why do you look so sick when we talk about you kissing him?" Ember said rising her eyebrow.

"Have you ever tasted half ghosts? They still have some human taste; horrible…." She said sticking out her tongue.

"What ever, let's just get on with this." She said picking out the thermos and putting it on top of the table in the middle of the room.

"You're not gonna kill him now, are you?" Desiree asked getting the sickness feeling again.

The room stayed quiet as Skulker and Ember looked at her with a confused and angry look. They looked at each other, apparently thinking the same thing; "why is she on this team anyway?"

"You have to be kidding; don't tell me that you already forgot." Skulker said angrily.

She shrugged "Maybe…?"

"Ahh…! You are such an idiot! Okay, no we are not going to kill him now, where just gonna make his love for those girls stronger, you know to add a little fun to our plan." Ember said with a smile.

"I knew that!" She said smiling sheepishly and grabbing the thermos.

She opened the thermos and Danny fell on the floor unconscious. Skulker tied him up with some ghostly ropes so incase he would wake up; he wouldn't be able to escape. Ember turned her guitar into the heart sticker while Desiree made a spell making pink smoke come out of her hands.

Danny tossed and turned groaning in pain in his sleep tightening his hands making punches with a green glow. They backed away slowly; he was a strong ghost even if he was only a half ghost. When they finished, Skulker made the portal appear and grabbed Danny by the chest and a small cage holding the Box Ghost in an uncomftable way.

"I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" He yelled as he tried to escape making Skulker roll his eyes.

He appeared in the same place that the portal had opened earlier and he dropped Danny on top of a building leaving the Box Ghost on his cage beside him. He was starting to wake up which meant that it was time to go, but first he threw an ecto-blast to where the other three friends where seeking for Danny. They looked up and called for him as he flew through the portal making sure that he closed it properly.

He opened his eyes to see a blue ghost blabbing about a box. "Oh great, it's you!" He said sarcastically. "What happened?"

"I shall not answer your question for I am the Box Ghost and I do as I want, not what I am told! Beware!" He said smiling proudly.

"If you tell, I'll give you this!" Danny said taking a small box that laid nearby.

"Fine. You where abducted by the robot ghost who kept me as his prize, the pop star ghost and the stupid ghost. Beware!" He said as he tried to grab the box from Danny's hand.

"Stupid ghost?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"The genie ghost, she's kinda dumb. Now, hand me the box or face my power of doom!" He said as he found the open button on top of the cage and quickly made a fighting pose.

"Okay, I guess you deserved it." He said as he threw the box behind his back and flew to where he heard beautiful voices calling his name and a boys name that ruined the magic.

He floated down to where he was being called only to be surrounded by two beautiful girls and a boy. He couldn't help but feel happy to have two friends that where so gorgeous (Sam and Lei of course!) but he couldn't help but think about how wrong it was to think and not say it.

"You girls are too pretty to be all alone here." He said as he put his arms around their neck and started walking to the hospital.

The two girls looked at each other with an eyebrow raised, something was wrong with Danny; this wasn't like him at all. They kept staring at him as he said that they where like angels that had fallen of the sky and mushy stuff like that as they could hear Tucker running behind him saying that they weren't alone, he was there all along!


	13. Danny, are you okay?

Sorry that last chapter was a little short. Thank you for the reviews! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I was wondering if you guys would like to read some of my other stories and comment on them. One of them are a bunch of oneshots and the other is that Danny's dead but he returns for Sam. Read if you want, hope you do!

1) Bring me to life  
2) Group of random oneshots

* * *

I got a little writters block but I'm working on it! I was just wondering... what do you guys think about Lei's little note swap in the other chapter? I think it was a little cruel but well... tell me what you think okay?

* * *

Disclaimer: Yes! Butch Hartman finally surrender so Danny Phantom is all mine! (He apears with a bazuka and aims it at me) Just kidding! I don't own it! Have mercy oh great one! (Bends down and worships Butch. He nods and dissapears.) +Cough+ on with the story!

* * *

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

13. Danny, are you okay?

A few minutes had passed since Danny's fight and they where going to see Danny's mom, dad and sister. Everyone was quiet except for Danny, the spell was too strung for him and it was starting to take effect. When they reached the hospital, Danny still had his arms around the girls, this time in their waists talking about their beauty and how they deserved to marry a God in the future… or him.

At first they thought that he was kidding around, but after many times of telling him to stop flirting and he didn't, they knew that something wasn't right. He wasn't acting like himself, he was telling lame jokes and just started to talk about how lucky he was to be their friend.

"Danny? Are you okay? You're acting… different." Sam said worriedly and a little jealous.

"Yeah Danny, you're acting all boyish… the preppy kind." Lei said sticking her tongue out and pretended to throw up.

"What do you mean different? Just because I say that you girls are too perfect for this world? It's not my fault that you girls are gorgeous…" He said smiling sheepishly.

"This isn't like you, you're usually clueless and shy. You never flirt with any girl except for Valerie and Paulina. What happened?" Sam asked pocking his chest.

He frowned and defended himself by yelling "stop calling me clueless!" Only to make them smile a little.

They all stopped in front of the hospital waiting for a decent answer but he just smiled sweetly and winked at them making Sam blush a little and Lei just rolled her eyes.

Tucker had finally a chance to catch up and stared at Danny. He gasped and ran to him angrily. He punched him on the arm as hard as he could. The girls just looked at him confused and Danny turned around and held his shoulders asking for a reason of why he hurt him.

Tucker kicked him in the leg and started to yell and Danny shook his shoulders violently while arguing. He was running out of energy so he just let Danny place him on the ground and talk it all out. He felt anger and a feeling to punch him again, what he did doesn't have an explanation at all.

"Dude! Don't you ever, EVER wink at me again!" He yelled getting red in the face.

"What!? What are you talking about!? Tucker, I was winking at them, not you! You are such a pervert! What are you thinking!?" Danny answered laughing at his friend's misunderstanding.

Tucker took a minute to calm down and another one to realize what had just happened. He wiped some sweat from his forehead and sighed in relief. Lei laughed and Sam rolled her eyes but she couldn't hold the urge for too long and bursted out into laughter joining everyone else around her that saw what had happened.

They entered the hospital chuckling loudly, gasping for air and feeling tears that ran through their faces. They got the attention of the secretary who just frowned and a nurse nearby.

"Shhh! You're in the hospital. Can you children keep it down?" She said angrily.

"Uh… thanks for the unnecessary information miss." Lei whispered but saw that it was a mistake.

"What did you say young lady?" She asked. She really didn't hear clearly so she wasn't angry.

"Nothing, just asking where do you keep the… necessary information?" She said smiling innocently.

"Oh, ask the secretary." She answered lazily pointing to where the other woman sat reading a magazine.

"Never mind! She's just kidding around!" Sam interrupted and pushed everyone into the elevator.

The nurse just shrugged with a bored expression and after the elevator doors closed they all started laughing again. They stopped quickly, all getting a light headache. Sam was the only one that said that it hurt and Danny quickly kissed her forehead. She pushed him, it was awkward and well, he still hadn't answer their question.

"What happened in the ghost battle?" She asked returning back to the subject.

He didn't answer, he was thinking but he couldn't remember anything except for Desiree attacking and then the Box Ghost.

"Well… I can't remember. It's all a blur. All I know is that Desiree is up to something." He said seriously.

The elevator doors opened and they all went to see Maddie and Jack first. They knocked on the door and entered one by one, starting Danny, then Tucker, then Sam and finally Lei.

"Look's like we have a full house today, eh dear?" Jack said happily.

"Yes. Hello dears, how are you? Wait, their's a new face in the group." She said smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Fenton. I'm Leilanie, you can call me Lei!" She said happily.

"Lei? Oh, how are you dear, it's been a while." Maddie said happily.

"Yeah, how was your trip to Puerto Rico?" Jack asked curiously; he always wanted to visit the Caribbean islands for a vacation.

"Oh, they where great! You should go sometime!" She answered smiling.

"So dad, when can you leave the hospital?" Danny asked seriously.

"I don't know son, maybe in a few days. I think the doctor said in two weeks or so." He said looking at them.

They all nodded. Both of them looked better, but they still sounded a little weird because of all of the smoke. They talked for a while and then they decided to go to see Jazz. After saying their goodbyes, they walked pass the room where they all guessed that Valerie might be and then they finally reached her room. After a few knocks, a soft "come in" could be heard. They all entered and she putted her book down with a smile on her face.

"Hey little brother, how are you?" She asked looking at him; he was the only one that got near her and she hadn't noticed the other one.

"I'm happy to know that you can go home of course!" He said hugging her.

"Well, the truth is… I don't have where to go." She said sadly.

"Well, you got two choices." Sam said making herself and everyone else noticeable.

"Hey Sam, hey Tucker and… Lei?" She asked smiling widely.

Lei smiled back and walked by her hospital bed and gave her a hug. They used to be best friends a few years ago and they always where together, kinda like sisters. Sam and Tucker also walked next to her and Sam repeated that she had two choices of where to go.

"Really? Where?" Jazz asked happily.

"Well… you can stay at my house or at Lei's house." Sam said shrugging.

"Really? Do you mind if I stay with you? You know, to catch up?" She asked looking at Lei.

"Not at all. Besides, we got an extra room at our house." Lei said happily.

"Okay… enough about that. Let me just say that I'm lucky to be surrounded by these beautiful goddesses." Danny said smiling sheepishly.

"What's wrong with you?" Jazz asked confused of his sudden comment.

They all explained how he's been like that ever since the attack and that he couldn't remember anything. She frowned worriedly and sat down giving them all enough room to sit too.

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay I mean… I uh… we missed you!" Tucker said nervously.

"Yeah, I missed you too." She said feeling a little nervous herself. She also liked Tucker, but she never thought that it would work; not because of the age but because she didn't know if she could stand all of his crushes.

After a few hours of long talks and jokes, awkward moments and lame puns they all where laughing at Danny who was just telling them about all of the fights with the Box Ghost and Klemper. He was being sarcastic and started to shake saying that he was afraid that they might come back for him.

"Uh huh. You know, I've been a little worried about you; you shouldn't fight so much. Little brothers…" She sighed smiling.

"Tell me about it." Lei said smiling.

"Well, we better get going, it's getting late." Sam said standing up.

"Okay, I'll go and tell them that you're leaving." Danny said standing up too.

"I'll go with you." Tucker offered getting a nod from Danny.

When they where out, all of the girls started talking about how Danny was acting so strange lately. They where all worried, what if a ghost was overshadowing him?

"No, that can't be or else how could he know everything that he's been talking about all day like about things that happen at school, right?" Sam asked casually.

"Maybe he's just growing up?" Jazz suggested shrugging.

"He's always been too clueless, even if he was growing up this all happened today." Lei reasoned, but was interrupted by the boys who entered laughing.

They all got ready to leave but as they got out of Jazz's room they saw Valerie walking over to them in a hurry.

"I need to talk to you Danny." She said quickly getting death glares from Sam. "Alone." She added, Danny getting a poke on the back from Lei.

He turned around with a questioning look and she quickly whispered "don't do anything stupid Danny." He nodded and said that it was okay but they had to talk on the other side of the hallway so everyone could see but not listen. After arguing for a few minutes, Valerie agreed and they both walked to a bench that was at the end of the corridor.

"What do you want this time?" He asked bitterly.

"I… wanted to apologize for what I did the other day." She said sadly.

"Don't you mean today?" Danny asked confusedly.

"What about today? I didn't do anything!" She asked frowning.

"_That's right, she was being overshadowed."_ He thought. "Never mind then… do you know that you're beautiful?"

"What? Are you okay Danny?" She asked looking at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, I'm okay. How do you live without admiring your beauty in the mirror on a daily basis every minute?" He asked with a wink making Lei roll her eyes. She couldn't hear him but she could see that he was flirting.

"What's wrong Lei? Did you hear anything?" Sam asked quietly.

"No… I just don't like her." She half lied. Lei was getting the feeling that this was all a ghost's fault but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. Tucker was thinking the same thing, he also saw Danny flirting with Val and he didn't like that he would play with his best friend's feelings like that.

"Well… I better go back with dad. See ya later Danny." She said awkwardly while getting up.

"Okay, bye princess." Danny said and blew a kiss.

"What was that!? Did he just do what I think he did?" Sam asked angrily.

"What happened? I didn't see anything…" Jazz said looking at Danny's direction. He was walking to them quickly.

"Did ya miss me?" He said proudly.

"No." Lei said bitterly. Danny might be one of her best's friends but that didn't mean that he could play with her cousins' emotions without getting the cold shoulder.

"Well, I missed you!" He said happily as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah right. That's not what I saw." Sam said angrily walking a head toward the elevator.

"What's wrong with her?" Danny asked confused.

"You." Both Lei and Tucker said as they walked to Sam angrily. Jazz just shrugged and grabbed Danny by the arm and walked into the elevator where they all where in already.

They all walked out to the streets in silence. It was starting to rain lightly and the cold night breeze was starting to blow. Tucker placed an arm around Jazz saying that the cold air wasn't good for her as she appreciated it while placing her head on his shoulder. Danny was a little uncomftable to see that, but he just guessed that it was just a good deed. He tried to wrap his arms around the girls but they just pushed him and walked faster.

When they reached Lei's house they all said goodbye and Jazz was a little sad that the walk was over so soon but maybe if they would take a little longer she might have gotten sick. They went inside the house leaving Danny, Sam and Tucker all alone and back on the road. They still didn't talk at all, as much as Danny tried to figure out what was wrong he couldn't place a finger on it.

"Are you guys angry at me?" He finally asked worriedly.

"Why would we be angry? Just because you've been flirting with everyone today doesn't give me a reason to be mad at you would it?" Sam murmured angrily more to herself that to Danny.

"That's why? Come on Sammy, you know that you're the only one that I'll ever love." He said crossing his arms.

"Hey, I'm right here you know! You guys can talk about couple things at your house." Tucker said looking to the floor.

After a few minutes of walking they got to Tucker's house and he only said goodbye to Sam and to Danny he just frowned. He closed the door and ran up to his room to take a hot bath; he was starting to get cold from the rain. On the street, Danny had offered Sam a ride home in ghost mode but she shook her head no. She didn't want to be so close to him now, she was starting to feel hurt again.

They reached her house in a few moments and she grabbed the door knob but it was locked. She banged on the door loud enough for her grandma to hear but instead of granny Manson answering the door there was a woman with fiery orange hair and a pink floral dress.

"Mom? You're home early!" Sam said faking a smile.

"Well, your dad fixed the business problems so we just came here to check on you and then we'll go to France!" She said happily but frowned as she saw Danny. "What is that boy doing here?"

"Oh, Danny? Well he's staying here for a few days until he finds a place to go." She said boredly expecting her mother to scream at her or something and as usual, she did.

"What do you think that you're doing? This house is not a boarding home! Why on earth would he need a place to stay? Why can't he go to his own house? Does your grandmother know about this?" She asked angrily.

"You see Mrs. Manson, my house was on fire and… well… Sam said that I could stay here." He said nervously.

"Is that so? Well, that's still not enough to convince me. You are a bad influence on my daughter so tell me, why should I let you live in MY house?" She asked angrily.

There was silence. The only sound that could be heard was granny Manson that just happened to drive in her scooter to stop the argument.

"Pamela; leave the poor child alone. He doesn't have a place to go and you have enough room for a whole army so stop this nonsense. Daniel, go up to your room okay dear?" She said sweetly.

He nodded and Sam ran up the stairs with Danny hot on her heels before another argument happened. They could hear Pamela talking to granny about how her home has turned into a disaster. Sam didn't even bother to worry about that; granny was just as hard headed as she was so she probably would win the argument without even trying.

"Good nigh Sammy." Danny said sweetly when they reached his room.

"Yeah… um… good night." She said as she walked to her room and closed the door not even looking at him.

She turned on the light and sat on her desk. Sam felt cold, the rain must have been making its way to get her sick but she didn't care. She didn't know what to do, should she be angry at Danny or worried about him? What if he was being controlled or what if the spell had side effects? If so, wouldn't they affect her too?

Her head was going to blow from all of those questions, she stood up and grabbed her diary and started to write everything that she felt. She felt guilt, love, hate and mostly every other emotion known to man. When she finished her hand ached so she putted the diary away and took a shower. After that she went to sleep since her eyes where closing by themselves.

On the room next door Danny was completely lost in thought, why was he flirting with Valerie in the first place? She was the one that caused all of his troubles in the first place. He was supposed to talk to Sam about what Valerie did, but he couldn't. He didn't even have the nerve to go and tell her that everything would be okay.

"Urgh! Why is it that I can only think straight when I'm not around them? It's like every time I see a girl I have to let her know how beautiful she is." He said to himself hitting himself with the wall in frustration.

"Oh no, maybe that's why they where mad at me. I need to fix this, tomorrow…" He said as he got a huge headache from banging his head on the wall so hard and got dizzy. He threw himself on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day, Danny was woken up by Sam who was shacking him with no mercy. She had a worried expression on her face and kept calling his name.

"What? I'm awake, I'm awake!" He yelled as he laughed softly.

"What happened to you? Did a ghost attacked yesterday? Are you okay?" She asked desperately.

"Huh? What are you talking about Sam?" He asked as he sat on the bed.

"You have a bump on your head the size of a tennis ball!" She said handing him a mirror that was conveniently placed on his nightstand.

"What the-? Oh yeah… it wasn't a ghost, it was me. I was frustrated." He said sheepishly.

"Have you been watching Harry Potter lately? You're acting like Dobby." She said smiling softly.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Sam. Listen, their's something that I need to tell you." He said and saw the curiosity on her eyes. "It's about Valerie."

"Urgh! Why do you keep talking about her?" She asked angrily.

"No, no, listen. It's important." He said but then the spell was starting to take over. He tried to focus but her beauty astonish him.

"What is it?" She asked as he fought to stay on topic.

"Well, she did something yesterday and I need to tell you now." He said stalling.

"Uh huh?" She said nodding.

"Ummm… remember when at lunch time she said that she needed to talk to me?" He said trying desperately to win some time.

"Yeah?" She asked getting anxious.

"You know that she wanted to talk to me outside. The air was cold and the sky was dark. I think that it was going to rain." He said looking around feeling nervous.

"Get on with it!" She yelled shaking from curiosity and anxiousness.

He took a deep breath. "Well she…"

* * *

Ha! Evil cliffy! Tell me what you think in a review and remember... what do you think about Lei's note swapping prank?

Here's a little details about Lei incase you where wondering what she was like.

She's blonde with brown eyes. Shes about Sam's hight and she has a little brother. She used to be Jazz's best friend and she hates the popular kids. She loves to be sarcastic and yes... she's also Goth. She likes tecnology but not as much as Tucker, she loves to annoy them like him but well... in her own way.

She wants to be different from everyone else and she hates it when people call her by her whole name because it's too long and complicated. She moved to Puerto Rico but then back to Amity Park and well... she loves to annoy Paulina by calling her bad names and making her look like a clown in front of the whole school.

There ya go! Any requests or ideas appreciated! We reached 30! Let's see if I get at least 3 or 4 reviews for a new chapter! Check my other stories as well if you please!


	14. Back to the hospital

14. Back to the hospital

He didn't finish his sentence, he was too nervous to even look at her. Danny was pale and sweat was starting to form on his forehead. Sam noticed this and felt worried. Why was he acting so weird lately? That question was stuck on her head since the ghost attack and didn't seem to leave her mind. She was still mad at him but he didn't seem to notice since he wasn't even trying to apologize. How bad could it be?

"She what Danny?" Sam was trying to sound uncaring; she didn't want to make a big commotion or a fight between them.

"She did something that wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't her though, it was a ghost. Well, technically it was her on the outside but not really her." He sighed sadly.

"Ummm… what? I'm confused Danny. Mind explaining, in English?" She asked as she sat in the bed in front of him.

"Promise that you will listen and you won't jump to conclusions." He said crossing his arms worriedly.

"Whatever." She replied coldly but to tell the truth she was afraid.

"Well… she kissed me. She was being overshadowed!" He said feeling one of his cheeks hot. It burned and it took a few seconds before he realized what had happened. He placed a hand on his face; it had the mark of Sam's hand all over his cheek and one of her fingers under his eyes.

Her eyes where full of tears as she looked at him with pain and hate. If looks could kill, he would be underground right about now… or full ghost. He could almost feel her heart breaking and it only took his breath away. Deep down, he knew that it would hurt her. It hurt him too; he blamed Valerie for all of this.

"_No, it wasn't Valerie. It was the ghost overshadowing her."_ He thought bitterly. He closed his eyes to keep them from glowing green from anger and took a deep breath as Sam started to cry.

"How dare you play with me like that… and then you say it like if it wasn't a big deal!? Did you enjoy it? I hope that you did because it might be the last kiss that you'll ever get in your whole life!" She yelled while pushing him back brutally. His head smashed into the wall leaving him with a huge headache and a huge bump.

"It was a ghost!" He yelled back but it was no use; she already had started arguing back.

"You're always blaming the ghosts! I know, I'll go and break other people's heart too and blame ghosts! They'll all have to forgive me, I never do anything wrong! You know why? Because I will be doing the exact same thing that you just did!" She yelled in frustration as she placed a hand on her forehead.

They stayed quiet for a few moments before Danny tried to fix everything. "Sam, it's what really happened." He said softly, each accusation was like a knife cut him on the heart painfully, and he was starting to die because of it.

"Oh! Great excuse Mr. Ghost blamer! Thanks! Next time… I'll remember it when I'm hurting other's for no good reason and then flirt with everyone else!" She yelled angrily as she stood up and stormed to her room.

Danny was shocked, not because of her outrage burst but because of all the emotions that she seemed to be bottling up and just exploded. Why didn't she believe in him? He was being honest with her to fix everything! It was supposed to work way differently. She wasn't supposed to yell at him and let alone hurt him; she was supposed to understand.

In Danny's mind she would have said something like, "its okay, I forgive you even though you didn't do anything" and then hug him, but no. She HAD to yell and slap him in the face then crash his head on the wall. She HAD to misunderstand what happened; she HAD to be beautiful when she was angry.

"Wait a minute!" He gasped in surprise.

Danny shook his head. What was going on? This was serious, and there he was, thinking on her appearance and ignoring the fact that she was suffering. She was his best friend, so why was he thinking like that now? Of all times now? He felt like a trash. She was angry, mostly because of yesterday and THIS was the cherry to top all of her problems with.

He was being too hard on her and he knew it. She had all the right on the world to hate him, he was flirting with all the girls he got in contact with and then swore that he only loved her of all girls. It was true though, but he couldn't control himself. It was like some kind of magnetism.

On the room next door, Sam was on her bed crying loudly on her pillow. She felt horrible; when she had finally admitted her feelings for Danny her life went down hill.

"It's just… the spell!" She squealed between sobs.

She remembered all of her fears that she kept inside of her in the first place. He didn't love her, it was all a trick. Who was there to blame? He didn't say that he loved her on purpose; it was all because of the spell… all because of… ghosts.

"I guess he really does love Valerie after all. How else could he flirt with her even with the spell? He even blew a kiss in front of me! Why does he insist in saying that he loved me then?" She sighed in pain.

All of this jealousy was worthless, Valerie had won his heart and she wouldn't stay on the way. As much as it hurt, the right thing to do in this situation was to let them be together and happy even if it meant being with HER. There was nothing for Sam to do there; she would only stay in their way.

She started to cry again, this time she felt like dying. He was the reason for her happiness but the reason for HIS happiness was Valerie. It hurt badly to get out of the way, especially when she loved him like this but, what was she going to do?

"Sam?" She heard a call from behind the door.

"Go away." She yelled angrily wiping the salty tears off her face.

"We need to talk, please!" Danny pleaded sadly.

"No." She simply answered in between sobs.

She felt the room colder and she immediately threw her face under her fluffy pillow to hide her reddish face. He would never find out how much it hurt. After all, she could always blame the ghosts for her tears; and so she did.

"Danny, I just realized, we aren't meant for each other. It was all because of Ember's spell." She said holding back the urge of crying again.

"What!? What are you talking about?" He asked totally freaked out by this.

"Remember last time she make you love me? Well, I'm sure you remember how I broke the spell that time…" She said closing her eyes sadly.

"Of course I do, you ripped my heart out." He sighed as the horrifying memories flashed back inside his mind.

"That's exactly what happened to me now. You broke the spell and I feel the same way. It's like you said, all because of ghosts." She lied, she loved him and she knew that it was for real but he wasn't returning the feeling so she lost hope.

"No I didn't. I love you and you love me… don't you?" He dared to ask with horror clear on his voice.

"Not anymore… I'm sorry." She whispered, it hurt so badly to lie to him; especially about this. Those harsh words that left her mouth where as bitter as she felt, she was devastated.

"Oh, really… I gotta go…" He said as a tear fell from his pale face to the dark carpet. It happened, the thing that he feared the most… she never really did loved him.

"Emmer and her allies will pay." He said darkly before disappearing through Sam's wall.

"What have I done?" She asked to herself as new tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

She threw a pillow toward the door in rage. She was always strong, so why did she give up on him so easily? Of course, she, as pathetic as it sounds, wanted him to be happy, even if it meant her own happiness to become an impossible dream.

As she cried harder and harder, her breathing started to get slower and heavier. Her chest ached, the pain was unbearable. Desperately, knowing that if she talked it would get worse she picked up her cell phone and called Danny.

He heard his cell on his backpack but he was too depressed to even get out of bed. He felt like screaming and kicking but he felt too weak to stand up. He noticed that his cell phone kept ringing for a really long time but unfortunately, hi didn't feel like talking right now.

A few seconds later he felt worried, what if Jazz or his parents where in danger? What if Vlad had destroyed his father and stolen Maddie? What if… it was a girl, perhaps Valerie? He shook his head. It must be something important if they insisted so much.

He lazily dropped his feet to the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his white hair; he couldn't even focus on transforming back. After he finally got up, he walked to where the annoying ringing sound was coming from.

"Sam? What the heck is wrong with her!? If she wanted to apologize, which she should, she can do it personally." He said as he threw the phone over his shoulder and crawled back to bed.

Sam was barely breathing, every few seconds she had to take deep breaths but that wasn't enough. She screamed in her lasts gasps of air Danny's name in a call of help but collapsed back on the bed.

Luckily on the other room, the boy heard Sam's calling. She sounded desperate and in trouble so without a second thought he jumped out of bed and dashed to her room. She was on the bed with her eyes closed tightly. He was afraid and worried, she didn't look so good.

Without a second thought he quickly flew over her bed and placed one hand on her neck to check her pulse and the other one to her nose and mouth to check if he could feel her breathing. He transformed human so his glove wasn't in the way and checked for any signs of life.

She was breathing softly, almost impossible to notice. He knew that she was asthmatic and she probably had a problem with it. His heart skipped a beat and picked her up bridal style while transforming ghost again. He looked around her room for anything she might need but was too worried so he disappeared through the roof and flew to the hospital.

In about ten long minutes, he reached the hospital and phased through the door calling for help. Immediately, an ocean of doctors and nurses where around him watching in horror the ghost kid that had appeared in the room.

"Someone help her! Can't you see she's dying!?" He yelled desperately placing her in the arms of two doctors.

"What did you do to her?" One of them asked as he helped the other one to carry her to their office carefully.

"Uh… she was like that when I found her. I gotta go and warn everyone." He said truthfully as he flew out of the hospital and re-entered as Danny Fenton a few seconds later.

"Where's Sam? Phantom told me that she was here!" He yelled making some children point to an old lady, their grandma probably.

"Why do you need to see me dear? Do I know you?" She asked as she adjusted her glasses worriedly looking at Danny to try to recognize him.

"Uh… sorry, I meant another Sam. The girl that just got here?" He asked nervously.

"Oh! Is she your sister young fellow?" She asked giving him a sweet smile.

"Not really. She's my… ummm… girlfriend?" He said seeing her expression turn into an even sweeter one.

"Ah, teen love. You should look in there dear; I think that's where they took her." She said pointing to a door on the corner of the room.

"Thanks." He said with a sheepish grin as he ran toward the room ignoring the secretary that called after him.

He entered and was immediately noticed by the two doctors that he saw earlier.

"What are you doing here kid? Who let you in?" A doctor asked as he placed a mask on Sam's face.

"Will she be okay?" He asked ignoring his questions.

"Yeah, she was crying her eyes out and stopped breathing. It's a good thing that the ghost kid brought her here just in time." The other one explained gently looking at his pained face. "Are you feeling okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, just… worried." He sighed as he watched her flat stomach raise and fall softly as she breathed.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. We'll bring her to another room once her breathing is steady. You should warn her family if they don't know." One of them said calmly as he sat on his chair and filled up some records.

Danny nodded and ran as fast as he could until he found a safe spot to go ghost. He ran behind a tree and yelled "I'm going ghost!"

He dashed through the skies until he saw Tucker walking to Lei's house happily. He flew near him from behind and called desperately for help. Tucker almost fell to the ground but controlled himself and turned around so fast that he could almost hear his neck snap.

"Tuck, Sam's in the hospital. Tell the girls. I'm going to her house to warn everyone else." He flew away without waiting for an answer from the confused boy.

It took a few seconds for Tucker to process the information in his mind and when he finished he ran to do what he was told. He wasn't very fast though but still, his best friend was in trouble and that gave him the extra boost of speed that he needed. In less than five minutes he found himself in Lei's front door. He knocked desperately until he heard an answer.

"Hello. Who are you?" A young boy asked when he opened the door.

"I'm Tucker. I need to see Lei and Jazz. It's an emergency." He cried worriedly out of breath.

He nodded and turned around. "I'm Miguel by the way. Lei! There's someone here looking for you and Jazz! He says it's urgent!" After not getting a reply he yelled again. "Leilanie! Tucker is here and he needs your help!" This time very loudly.

Both boys heard a faint "coming" from the upstairs. Lei ran down the stairs with Jazz by her side. They where both smiling but saw Tucker's worried face and got anxious.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam's in the hospital. We gotta go." He sighed still trying to catch his breath.

"Why? What happened?" Lei asked desperately.

"I dunno, that's all that I know." He said with a shrug. They both nodded and exchanged nervous glances.

"Tell mom that I had to leave, okay?" Lei said putting a hand on Miguel's shoulder. He nodded and ran up the stairs calling for his mom.

They closed the front door and ran down the streets to go to the hospital. They where worried sick, Sam was in big trouble and needed them now more than ever.

Meanwhile, Danny was flying so fast that the air hurt his cheek. He felt sick, this was all his fault in the first place. She was crying because of him. Why was it that every time that something good happened there had to be something else twice as bad next? He sighed. It was time to face Sam's mother and he wasn't really looking forward to it.


	15. Will she live?

Well, an along waited chapter to finish is here! Granny Manson knows something...hehe... and well, kinda a cliffy so... BEWARE! R&R Sorry it's a little short...

* * *

15. Will she live?

In the hospital a bunch of nurses and the two doctors from before came out of a room in the third floor. They had just finished transferring Sam since she was recovering.

"She's getting better, but that still doesn't mean that she'll survive…" One of them said.

"Yes, I agree. She was pretty weak when she got here. Wasn't she here a few days ago?" The other one said putting a hand on his chin.

"Samantha Manson… Yes! She was here with the Fenton's when the fire incident occurred." A nurse said pointing to a door on the other side of the hallway. "She couldn't breathe because of the smoke."

"Well, let's just wait and see if the medications and the therapies have any effects soon." Another nurse said as three teens ran to them.

"Where's Sam?" Tucker asked almost out of breath.

"Yeah, Sam Manson." Jazz coughed out.

"Samantha…" Lei said gasping for air too.

All of the adults looked at each other and then at the kids. One of the nurses whispered "I'll take care of this." The others nodded and walked to the elevator disappearing behind the metal doors. The nurse signaled them to take a seat near her with an unreadable expression. They did and looked at her anxiously.

She sighed. "Your friend is in a delicate state but hopefully she'll be okay."

"Hopefully?" Tucker asked looking at the door.

She nodded. "She has cried a lot lately, it's not good for her condition and the smoke from the accident made it worse."

They all exchanged glares of worry and looked back at the nurse looking for any signs of this being a cruel joke. They knew that it wasn't, but they where way to worried to just sit there and listen to the fact that your best friend is dyeing.

There was silence and the nurse could almost feel their worried feelings by just looking at them. They all where looking desperately at the door and then at her, it hurt to see young children at this state but there wasn't anything that she could do.

She placed a hand on Jazz's shoulder to make her feel better. "Listen, I'll come back here later and tell you if it's okay to come in with her; right now she needs to rest."

"Okay…" They all said at the same time while standing up.

The nurse nodded and walked to the elevator while the three kids walked to Danny's parents' room. They should be out in a few days, maybe even sooner so that was something to look forward to. They entered the room and noticed that they where talking softly, almost asleep. When they saw their faces they immediately woke up and paid attention to everything they explained.

Meanwhile, Danny was almost to the mansion and was starting to get worried. Knowing Pamela, she would probably hit him until he fell unconscious on the front door and then run to the hospital to see Sam and leave him there. She hated him for some reason, he really didn't know why.

He knocked on the door while transforming human. She opened the door and frowned. "What do YOU want boy?"

"_Yep, I'm doomed!" _He thought. "Sam is in the hospital, she had problems with her breathing. We should go there soon."

She looked shocked for a moment and then shrieked. "What did you do to my Sammykins!?"

He was wide-eyed. "Nothing! She was like that when I found her and I called Phantom for help. He flew her there; she's alive thanks to us!" He argued.

She didn't looked convinced but nodded and called out for her husband. The blond skinny man ran down the stairs worriedly and asked what was wrong. She quickly explained what happened and he gave Danny a death glare.

"We saved her!" He yelled. "Phantom helped me by taking her to the hospital!"

Jeremy didn't seem too convinced neither but nodded anyway and called for someone to drive them there. Soon, the butler appeared out of nowhere and quickly brought the car to the front door. They all got inside, all except for Danny.

"You stay here, incase granny Manson needs any help." Pamela said sternly but obviously she just didn't want him on the limousine with them.

He frowned but nodded. He walked to the house and as soon as the car disappeared in the distance he transformed and looked for granny Manson. She was in the downstairs playing bowling when she shivered from the temperature change. When she saw him she smiled and signaled him to come.

"What is it dear?" She asked sweetly.

He was a little surprised by this but cut to the chase. "Sam is in the hospital and her parents just left. I wanted… I mean Danny wanted me to let you know." He scratched the back of his neck worriedly; he almost let his secret slip through easily, he had to be careful.

She seemed to notice his worried expression and smiled softly. "Don't worry child, I know all about you." He was shocked. "I promise, I won't tell."

"How did you found out?" He asked landing in front of her.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's been a while. Forget it, we got to go to the hospital!"

He nodded and grabbed her scooter. He made it intangible and invisible, made sure that she held on tight and dashed to the hospital hovering slightly. She was strong and held on to her scooter as hard as she could; Danny saw her struggle to hold on and wrapped an arm around her back. In a few minutes, they could see the Manson's limousine in front of the North Mercy Hospital.

Danny placed granny Manson on the ground and transformed human. They entered the room only to see Pamela on the floor and Jeremy calling for help. On a corner of the waiting room Jazz, Lei and Tucker where watching wide eyed.

He ran to them quickly. "What happened?"

"She fainted when she heard about Sam." Tucker said sadly.

"What about Sam!? Is she okay?" He asked desperately.

"Not exactly. She's really weak and will be stuck in here until she gets better." Lei said looking at her aunt in horror. "Will she be okay?"

They all shrugged and nodded. Everyone knows that she overreacts over nothing and this being something important, you can only imagine. Some people took her away to a room until she woke up with Jeremy following close behind.

"Will she get better soon?" Danny asked, almost like a little child.

Jazz hugged him. "I hope so, we all do."

He nodded and noticed that they where standing in the middle of the room and that everyone was staring at them. They walked awkwardly to a corner of the waiting room and sat on some empty seats, far away from the eyes of the other busybodies.

"So…um…. How are mom and dad?" Danny asked looking at Jazz.

"They're okay; they can leave tomorrow but they said that they'll wait until Friday." She said softly.

He cocked his head. "Why would they want to wait one more day?"

"Something about finding a place to stay…" Jazz sighed sadly.

"They can stay at my house…?" Lei suggested looking at them carefully.

Jazz raised a hand sternly. "No. I'm already a burden; we wouldn't want to make you uncomftable." She shook her head no and then looked at Danny, her look was asking for any suggestions.

"They can stay at a hotel or something I guess." He shrugged. There wasn't much he could really do.

She sighed again. "I guess…"

They stayed there for a couple of hours and then saw a nurse running toward them. She looked joyful for some reason and looked like she had some important news. She ran to where they where sitting and clapped her hands.

"Samantha woke up! She want's to see her friends." She said excitedly.

"Really!?" They asked as they sprang up from their seats immediately.

She nodded. "I suggest that you go there now, she almost pleaded to see you."

They shouted thanks as they ran to the elevator quickly. They pushed the number three button and quickly the metallic doors closed. They opened once again on the correct floor and Tucker pointed to her room. They ran there and opened the door making her jump in surprise.

"Hey guys…" She said softly and then gave Danny a cold glare. "Hey Fenton."

They all looked confused, apparently she was mad at him. They all knew that it was probably best to let them make up on their own so they didn't even tried. They talked for a while, mostly Jazz.

"Man, I'm glad I can stay at your house." She said happily. "I can even learn while I'm there!"

Sam looked confused for a minute. "What did you learn there anyway?"

"I was teaching her to speak Spanish, she learns fast!" Lei said proudly.

"Si!" Jazz clapped. "That means yes Tucker."

He was a little embarrassed but nodded. "I knew that…"

"Your mother's here…" Danny interrupted quietly.

"What? Why?" Sam asked looking at him for the first time since they entered.

He shrugged. "She was worried about you. Your dad is here too and your grandmother knows that I'm half ghost." She looked shocked and looked at the others but they shrugged.

"How?" She finally asked.

"I dunno… she just does I guess." He stood up from his chair and walked to the window to get some fresh air. Sam's rudeness was getting the best of him but he couldn't feel anger toward her, she had all the right in the world to be mad. It hurt though, but he deserved it.

Sam felt the urge to yell that she was sorry but she couldn't. He was the one that was wrong and she didn't want to be such a softie anymore, he wasn't taking her seriously but he will learn to do so. She will let him be happy with Valerie and forget all about him.

"How are your parents?" She asked to Jazz but Danny hoped that she wanted to talk to him so he turned around. She wasn't looking at him so he turned around again quickly before anyone noticed.

They explained everything and she couldn't help but feel happy for them. She offered her house but Jazz refused, she knew that Sam's parents didn't like her family for unknown reasons. Sam got angry and insisted but when she was about to convince her Jeremy entered the room with a pale Pamela behind.

"Sammykins! You're okay!" She yelled as she ran pass the kids and hugged her daughter.

Jeremy smiled at Sam happily. She was pushing her mother out of her bed but failing.

"Get off of me!" She was able to yell before her mother killed her.

"Sorry dear. How do you feel?" She asked smiling sweetly.

She shrugged. "I'm fine. Jazz, like I was saying, they can stay at my house."

Pamela and Jeremy frowned. "Who? Young lady, our home is not a boarding house so…"

"Mom! My friends are in need and I'm not gonna let them out in the streets having more than a hundred spare rooms!" She yelled stubbornly. Sam was glad that she was temperamentally stronger than her parents, it was a good thing.

Her mom was a little shocked at her burst of anger so sudden but looked at her husband for any support. He shrugged not knowing what to do at a time like this. In the end, Sam won, as usual, and they could stay in their mansion but ONE weird action and they'll be out.

After her parents left the five friends where left alone talking, four of them. Danny just looked out through the window sadly thinking of a way out of his problems.

"Uh… I'm gonna go out for a minute. I'll be… back?" He said softly, almost a whisper.

All of them nodded except for Sam, she was ignoring him and just stared at another direction. He nodded back and closed the door behind him. To make things worse, even though Sam probably hated him now he thought that she was the prettiest girl in the world and no one else; that is, except for the girl that was walking shyly toward him with sparkly eyes.

He smiled. "Hey Val." And walked to the seats with her following behind.

He thought if this was a good idea, after all, what about Sam? He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and considered another idea. She was mad at him, she didn't love him and she was ignoring him so a little talk couldn't hurt.

"Don't worry guys! I'm just going to the bathrooms." Sam said as she opened the door but regretted it instantly_. "He'll pay for this…"_


	16. The friendship tears apart

Well, it took a while to write this and is much more longer. I will be updating a little less frecuently because of school and I gotta get my good grades. I hope to see more reviews, I got more last time! Sweet!

* * *

16. The friendship tears apart

Sam stayed on the door frame unmoving, just staring at the scene. Danny was talking with Valerie in a very _nice _tone. She blushed every once in a while and laughed every time he made a joke. Sam's blood boiled, she could have walked in there, kill them both and blame a ghost but she knew better than that. She felt someone placing a hand on her shoulder and turned her head slowly with teary eyes.

"I hate him." She said darkly. "I want to hurt him, Lei…"

Lei nodded sadly and looked at Danny and Valerie talking happily while Sam was having a break down. "Sam, don't cry. He's not worth of your tears."

"You're right. I won't cry over a boy anymore. He wants a fight? He'll get a war!" She yelled as she entered the room again forgetting completely the reason of why she had to go out in the first place.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked worriedly as Sam whipped some tears of her eyes.

"Jazz, forgive me but you're brother…" Sam started but bursted crying again. She could be so sensitive sometimes, especially when it came to Danny.

"Uh… I think I better go, something tells me this is a girly moment." Tucker said as he stood up and walked outside and then straight to his house.

"Danny what?" She asked worriedly. She wondered what he did now; he was always getting into trouble.

"He's, he's…" She couldn't finish, she couldn't find a decent word to describe him.

Lei looked at her and read her expression. "He's a jerk, a pig, an idiot, a player, a--" She was cut off by Jazz who stared in shock and raised a hand for her to stop.

She sat up straight quickly. "What did he do?"

Sam explained what she saw briefly and then fought the tears that where challenging her to jump out any minute now. Jazz nodded understandingly and stood up to hug Sam. She hoped that Danny didn't do anything stupid, he usually did though.

Valerie laughed as Danny was arguing that he was strong. He said that he could beat her even with her weapons. Valerie of course didn't believe it; she knew that the only person that could do that was Phantom. He was saying that he had the strength of a million men.

"Yeah, a million dead men!" Valerie joked between giggles. "You can't even fight a fly and win."

Danny smiled knowingly. "How do you know that Ms. I-know-everything?"

She laughed. "It's easy, cute faced boys aren't often strong."

He blushed into a deep red and saw her blush. "You're cute yourself; how come you are so strong then?"

"Some of us are lucky." She replied slyly as she sat closer to him. She was only inches away from his face and looked like she wanted, no, needed him to kiss her. Her eyes pleaded for the kiss and there went Danny's dignity.

He didn't think twice and kissed Valerie forgetting all about Sam or any other girl in the world. He couldn't feel anything else except happiness. Jazz opened the door; she was going to give Danny a piece of her mind and try to make them forgive each other but this was too much. She slammed the door behind her as she walked toward Sam again.

"You're right. He's stupid, a jerk and much more." She said angrily.

Lei and Sam looked at each other in shock but nodded, it was true. Danny didn't deserve anyone nearly as good as Sam. In less than ten minutes all the girls where red from anger but they where playing a fun game, who could come up with a worst name for Danny. Sam was winning.

They stayed playing that until a nurse came in to check on Sam. Amazingly, she was ready to leave any time she wanted, which of course, was now. She had to come during next week to make sure she was okay, but Sam was still happy to go home.

The girls picked up their stuff, not much, just cell phones and a bunch of drawings they drew (obviously) while they where playing. In less than five minutes, they where ready to leave. Sam opened the door and peeked outside; she saw them talking sweetly into each other's ear, they where too close for comfort.

The three girls walked pass him, completely ignoring him. Valerie was surprised, she didn't know that Sam was there. She thought that they were having a moment and that it would last even if his best friend was leaving. She was wrong. Danny stood up and ran to Sam without telling anything to Valerie. He ran inside the elevator just in time before it closed.

"Hey, what's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He asked worriedly.

Sam looked away. "Leave us alone."

"Us? What, you girls are mad too?" He looked at Lei and Jazz; they turned around and walked to a corner of the elevator, far away from Danny. Sam joined them and started to glare at Danny. He felt uncomftable, it felt weird to see your two best friends and your sister giving you death glares at the same time.

"What did I do!?" He asked raising his hands dramatically.

Jazz looked at him angrily. "Do you really think that we're stupid? I saw you kissing Valerie; and this time you didn't hold back."

"You what!?" Sam asked alarmed. She still thought that Jazz only saw them talking, she didn't expect this.

Danny looked ashamed for a moment but then frowned. "I thought you hated me!"

"I do! Will you just leave me alone!?" She yelled as she left her hand mark on the same cheek again.

He felt the rage and the heat growing quickly. He held her arm right after she hit him and looked at her with hate. It hurt though, he had mixed emotions. Her eyes where getting watery and he knew that she was there because of him.

"I-I'm sorry…" He sighed quietly.

Sam's anger dropped down slowly and knew that he felt guilt. "You should be. Will you let go of me? I have to go to my house."

He looked at her sadly. "Do you still want me to stay there?"

She looked at the floor and thought sadly. He was her best friend, she loved him but she had to forget him. The best thing to do was to tell him to find somewhere else to stay but then she'll never get rid of her emotions. She had to get over them someday and maybe living in the same house with him denying her feelings she could do it.

"You can stay, but please, don't get on my nerves." She said coldly.

He nodded and saw her eyes harden and all the weakness and tears disappeared in an instant. It hurt her badly to be so mean, but she had to be strong. Danny sighed and slowly let go of her hands, never losing eye contact.

His blue orbs looked glassy, as if he wasn't there. Well, technically, he was there but his mind wasn't. He was thinking of his life without her friendship, without her statements, without her love. Everything was going to change if they didn't get over it soon.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked coldly. He shook his head no and looked at the floor. "Then, if you'll excuse us we gotta go. I'm sure you'll have fun with Valerie."

Without waiting for a reply she walked quickly through the metal doors of the elevator and luckily they closed before he could follow her. He wasn't going to, he knew that she was hurt and that it was because of him.

"What a beautiful holiday this turned out to be." He sighed as he pushed the number three button.

Sam checked out and walked out of the hospital quietly; ignoring the worried glances from Jazz and Lei. They walked in silence, the only few sounds where the occasional cars, their shoes and Sam's soft sobs.

"Where are we going?" Jazz asked just to make conversation, the silence was driving her crazy.

"I'm going home. You can come if you want; I would love the company…" Sam said softly turning her head to look at her worried eyes.

Lei nodded softly. "Sure."

"You girls go ahead; I'm gonna go to your house for a minute." She said pointing at Lei. "I found a book that might help in a time like this."

She walked a few blocks with the other two girls and then crossed the streets to get the book. They where both quiet; Sam had stopped crying in silence and Lei had stopped humming a random song a few minutes. The silence was starting to get unbearable.

"Sam, talk. Are you okay?" Lei asked looking up at her cousin worriedly.

"I'm fine." She growled but an incredulous 'uh huh' escaped Lei's lips. "Okay, maybe not."

"Come on, tell me how you feel. Get that rage out of you!" Lei insisted trying to help.

"Oh great. Another Jazz." She mumbled under her breath but saw a frown. "Listen Lei, you wanna know how I feel, right!?"

"Uh, yeah." Lei shrugged rolling her eyes.

"I feel like screaming and kicking. I want to run, to punch. I feel rage, sadness, guilt a broken heart AND I wanna cry my eyes out until I dry out! I HATE DANNY!" She yelled angrily. She then took several deep breaths to regain a normal and steady breathing.

None of them talked for the rest of the walk which ended shortly. She grabbed the door knob and her grandmother opened the door. She was smiling happily to know that Sam was okay, all safe and sound.

"Hi girls! Sam, how are ya' feeling sweetie?" She asked hugging them both.

"I'm fine." She repeated.

They entered the house and sat at the living room to talk. They called Sebastian, the butler, and asked for some tea. In a few minutes, Sam's hate and anger disappeared.

"…and that's how I met your grandpa." Granny finished dreamily.

Sam smiled; she always wanted to love someone until death made them turn to different worlds. She wanted to live that dream with no other boy than Danny. He was already half dead, but still, at least until she died then.

"Uh… granny? How did you find out about you-know-who?" Lei asked curiously and softly so only they could hear.

"Oh, don't worry dear; Pamela and Jeremy left hours ago to… Paris I believe. They said that they'll be back by New Year's Eve… hopefully." She replied bitterly.

"Hopefully?" They both asked.

Granny nodded. "They're not sure how long they're gonna stay. They hope to be back by then, but you girls know how they are. I hope we see them before Valentines…"

"Oh…" Sam murmured softly. She hated that about her parents, maybe that's why she was so rebel.

Granny thought for a while. "And about how I found out… hmmm…. Oh yes, it was the first time he stayed here. He fell from the ceiling straight to my rug. He was human but phasing through floors isn't normal. I called Sebastian; he picked him up and placed him on his room again."

Lei giggled and Sam growled. "Wow, now that's what I call being Danny-ish…"

They chatted for a little while and then Lei called home, she was going to stay at Sam's with Jazz; Sam really needed to talk and get over her broken heart. Jazz came a little late; she said that the book was misplaced. It really didn't help, the book was about tragic deaths so they where on their own.

Danny didn't get home early, it was around midnight when he phased invisibly through all of the floors and into the hallway next to his room. He heard laughter from Sam's room and figured that she was having a sleep over. Danny quickly entered his room for a shower and went to sleep.

"Listen, I think you girls need to go out more." Lei said stubbornly looking at Sam and Jazz with a smile.

"Look who's talking; Miss Anti-Social." Jazz joked with a sly grin.

"Yeah, you're not very nice to other kids you don't like, are you." Sam smiled proudly, like if she was the one that thought her.

Lei raised an eye brow. "No. I don't like to be hypocrite Sam, you know that."

They all laughed and kid around but somehow they stayed on the same conversation, boys. Sam stopped thinking about Danny so often now that they where just talking about possible dates for Jazz. She refused everyone they suggested, finding a bad quality from every single one of them.

Sam smiled suddenly. "How about, oh, I don't know… Tucker perhaps?" She smiled slyly eyeing Lei as if looking for a help.

"Yeah, I bet Tucker is good enough for you! He's smart, he loves technology, he's cute, he's always caring…" Lei started holding her laughter.

Jazz's face reddened a little and she just kept denying that she couldn't, although she didn't turn down the possibility of liking him. She kept saying that it wasn't a good idea because he was too young, two years to be exact.

Sam smiled. "So? My mom is four years older than dad, and look how I turned out to be!"

Jazz looked at Sam with a 'scared' face and she punched her on the arm. "It's not the same, he's my brother's best friend! He would eat me alive!"

"So you're saying that you like him?" Lei interrupted happily.

Jazz blushed a crimson red and looked at the door as if looking for a way to admit it. "Okay, fine. But you have to promise, PROMISE! That you wont say anything to anyone."

"Yes! I knew it!" They both yelled in unison.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments while they thought why they where laughing in the first place, but a look at Jazz's face did the trick.

"So, how about you?" Jazz asked looking at Lei suspiciously.

She crossed her arms. "What about me?"

"Well, do you like someone in particular?" She asked impatiently.

Sam looked at her smiling but deep down she was fighting the urge to scream and ruin this girl moment.

"Uh… I don't think so…" Lei shrugged, she really didn't pay attention to much of the guys at school in that sort of way.

"We should find you a date." Sam stated crossing her arms stubbornly.

Lei looked surprised. "What? Why? I'm okay by myself you know."

"Yeah, but I wanna see my little cousin grow up." Sam said in a mocking tone.

Jazz coughed as if saying "Ouch…"

Lei stood up faking anger. "Hey, I'm only eight days younger than you!"

They all laughed and started asking for possible relationships for Lei. She didn't know barely anyone at school so she really couldn't come up with any come back. They both took this opportunity to say that she should try to make more friends.

"_Wow, Sam must really be hurt if she's trying to hook us up with someone just to get her mind off of Danny. I can't really refuse to any of these boys, I don't even know them!" _Lei thought letting the room fall in silence.

"Okay… how about… Kwan?" Jazz suggested.

Sam looked thoughtful. "He's a really nice guy, just too…"

"Show off like Dash?" Lei finished bitterly. She didn't really liked Dash, he was mean to everyone and was just about as shallow as Paulina.

"No. He's a happy little boy. Once I got kicked out of my favorite library because of him!" Sam laughed remembering all of the embarrassment and all the trouble she had to get back in.

Lei made a face and Jazz smiled. "He's too happy, isn't he…"

"Don't say that Jazz, no one can be too happy!" Sam said sarcastically referring to her.

She rolled her eyes and laughed at Lei who just frowned blabbing about not being right to find 'blind dates' or anything like that. She wanted to get her own friends or boyfriend but she would consider their warnings.

After a long night of laughing and kidding, they heard a knock on the door. They all stayed quiet as they checked the clock. It was almost two am in the morning. There was another knock and Sam sighed as she stood up from the floor and opened the door. She regretted it instantly.

"Sam…?"

"What do you want Danny, it's late." She said coldly.

"Yeah, sorry." He smiled sheepishly and grabbed her hands. "Can we talk?"

She pulled them out and asked immediately and almost rudely. "About what?"

"Uh… about today." He said ashamed for his actions. His day at the hospital was horrible.

"There's nothing to talk about Danny, you don't have to explain yourself to me." She said with an angry glare.

He closed his eyes feeling his heart shatter into a million pieces. "Sam, I really need to talk to you."

"Fine. I'll be right back." She closed the door behind her and walked slowly into his blue space themed room. She sat on a bean bag and waited patiently for him to talk to her. He sat on the bed facing her and just stared at her lavender eyes that where full of hate and rage.

"Well?" She asked getting impatient.

He looked around the room that was designed for a baby boy. It was full of rockets, stars, comets, satellites and stuff like that. He loved it, he was glad that they made that room for Sam by accident. It was funny, they made two rooms for Sam and she ended up making her own.

Sam couldn't take it anymore and sighed. "If you're just gonna stare at the room I'm leaving."

"No, wait, please. I really need to talk to you." He begged.

She growled angrily. "Make it quick."

"Fine." He stayed quiet trying to find a way to start with his explanation. "Sam, I don't know what's wrong with me. It seems that sometimes I'm all shy and puny and another I'm all flirty. I'm… sorry. I wish I could control it but I can't."

Sam looked at him disappointedly; she was waiting for a better apology. "What's wrong? Can't blame the ghosts this time? Well, you can always blame the hormones."

"No Sam; I mean, I really can't control it! It's like this spell thing got more powerful and it's making me… wow you're pretty…" He sighed lovingly.

She blushed a little but frowned in barely less then a second. "I can't believe you! You are such a player!"

He snapped out of it. "I am not a player! I just… forget it. Look, I wanted to tell you what happened to me at the hospital."

"I don't care." She replied turning her head away.

He sighed. "Okay, listen to the really important things. Mom and dad are gonna stay from tomorrow on but they'll have to stay on the room. They don't wanna get in trouble." Sam nodded asking for him to continue.

"When I went to the third floor, you know, after you left, I talked with Valerie. She said that she was sorry; she didn't know what came over her. She said that she didn't know that we where together so she… kissed me."

"Again. We where never together in the first place you know…" Sam interrupted bitterly.

He closed his eyes as he held up the urge to cry. He felt very weak; he needed comfort but instead received the cold shoulder. She wanted to kick him with her boots, they where steel in the bottom so they came in handy at a time like this. She hated the fact that even though he was saying in her face that he kissed another one she loved him.

"Do you think that we could be… friends again?" He asked hopefully filled of fright.

She looked at his eyes and saw that he was really trying. "Maybe, but… lets leave that to time to figure it out." She sighed sadly.

She stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder and saw a tear rolling down his face. With her thumb she whipped it off before it fell from his cheek. Her touch burned, he felt like the worst thing alive…ummm… half alive… He wanted to go back in time and fix everything but no matter how many times he would ask Clockwork he would just deny his pled.

"_It's too dangerous to do that Danny. Even if I help you, this same thing would happen. You have to learn to deal with your mistakes. Besides, your love life is not a part of my business."_

That's what he would say every time he would practically beg, almost in his knees. He knew the ghost was right in the end; he had to learn responsibilities for his actions sooner or later. Better now than never.

He raised his head only to see Sam reaching for the knob to leave. He stopped her as fast as he could with the realest confession in his life. "I love you."

She looked back darkly and glared. "I don't believe in love Danny. Not anymore."

That's how the night ended for them, full of ups and downs. But hey, tomorrow will be another day, right? That's what Ember kept telling the ghosts that where with the plan. They where watching from one of Skulker's many machines of tracking his preys.

"Idiots! Why doesn't the spell work at night?" Skulker yelled after many hours of observation.

"He has to like as many girls as possible. Besides, with his love life being a mess, we'll have a little more fun! Right, dipstick?" Ember said looking at Desiree.

She glared quickly. "Sure! But I'm never ever kissing a human again."

"You won't have to, that Grey girl has it cover." Skulker said smiling. "She's taking care of ruining his relationship with the Goth girl herself. She's willing to do any sacrifice as long as he likes her back."

"Wow, talk about deep." Desiree said surprised.

"Yeah, yeah… what ever." Ember frowned bitterly.

Skulker smiled as he saw a way to annoy the girls. "So… you girls aren't very romantic are you."

"No." They replied boredly in unison.

"Trust me, being dead for so long does things to you." Desiree said sadly. She's been dead longer than many of those ghosts and she really didn't enjoy dead relationships.

"Okay, let's change the subject. Do any of you guys know why the Goth girl healed so fast?" Ember asked curiously.

Desiree smiled knowingly. "Yup! The ghost kid wished it while he was in the room with her in the hospital."

Skulker smiled evilly; "Well, I guess this is the first and only plan that will destroy that child once and for all. We will go down in history!"

The ghost girls nodded and smiled. It was about time that something good happened for them. It was early in the morning, still dark enough for a few hours of sleep. However, neither Danny nor Sam could sleep. They where tossing and turning all night thinking about, take a wild guess, each other.

They kept seeing each other getting married with someone else. Sam was in Danny's wedding and she was a bride's made. Valerie was the bride. In Danny's dream Sam was getting married too. Her husband was gonna be a tall and strong man but he couldn't see his face very well. He was blinded by his tears and he was too far away. He stood up at the moment she was gonna say "I do" and ran away.

"No!" He yelled as he woke up. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream, it felt so real that it scared him.

He transformed into Phantom and phased through the walls. He saw Jazz sleeping in a mattress on the far right corner in the floor. Lei was in the far left corner and Sam was in the middle. He noticed that Sam was shacking and her face was tear stained. He was about to overshadow her again to check on her dreams like he did a few days ago but something, or should I say, someone stopped him and he really didn't want her to know.

Sam opened her eyes and came face to face with Phantom. "What do you think that you're doing!?"

He was nervous, what was he supposed to say? "I… uh… came to see if you where okay…?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I can take care of myself, besides, I'm not gonna cry over spilled milk anymore." She said in a cranky tone as she turned to her side.

He flew away thinking of all of her harsh words that she had said in the past few days and it hurt. It hurt to know that he deserved it.

* * *

Well, let me know what you think!

Join WUAC today! Check profile to check what it is!


	17. Sam or Valerie?

Weh... it's been like an hour since I tried to update but here it is! Thanks to KL cuz she's my beta and just plain cool!

* * *

17. Sam or Valerie?

It was Thursday morning and to be completely honest no one was in a really good mood. In the breakfast banquet no one talked, granny didn't show up and to top it all up they where late for school. Yes, today they had to go to school as much as they hated it. The person that hated it the most was Sam, she had almost every class with Danny! Worst of all, they sat beside each other!

"We gotta hurry; I gotta get a shower and get dressed for school!" Jazz exclaimed breaking the deathly silence. "And I'm not gonna wear those gothic clothes."

Sam smiled weakly at her last statement and nodded. "Okay Jazz, lets finish this. I'm done anyway."

"Me too," said Lei on the other side of the table.

Beside her was Danny, he was half asleep. He looked like he couldn't sleep at all which was pretty much what happened after he left Sam's room yesterday. He couldn't get off his mind that dream, the one that Sam was getting married. It still sent chills up and down his spine, something wasn't right.

"Uh… Danny? I said we're leaving!" Jazz practically shouted on his ear, making him snap out of it immediately.

"What? Oh… okay." He said as the girls stood up and started to walk away. "See ya at… school?"

No one answered although they all looked back and gave him sad glances. He felt horrible; his conscious couldn't let him take a rest. For a few moments he could see Sam giving him as many punches and kicks as she could, which was bad; and in other moments he could see Valerie, a 9 degree black belt also hurting him to death… he was doomed.

"Oh, great. Just when my life couldn't get any worse." He said as he brushed off small snowflakes off of his long sleeved shirt.

He went back inside and grabbed his jacket from the couch, just where he left it before going to have breakfast. He grabbed his backpack and slowly walked in complete silence to the cold streets, snow falling gently on his jet black hair.

He walked through the streets until the school came in view. From where he was standing he could see a bunch of kids surrounding Sam, Tucker and Lei. The crowd of at least twenty people looked like they have just seen a rock star or something; they wouldn't let them walk without them all around.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as she saw Tucker blowing kisses and winking at all the girls that where in the circle.

"I'm enjoying this moment of popularity to the fullest!" He shouted over the voices that kept asking random questions that were mostly addressed to Lei.

"Hey Lei, do you wanna hang out sometime?" asked a redhead boy as he pushed his way to the front.

She rolled her eyes. "No."

"How about me then?" asked another boy coming from behind.

"No." She repeated in the same bored tone. "Listen, I'm not interested in any of you guys so you can just beat it."

They all smiled but stayed there. She could swear that she heard she heard someone murmuring that she was cooler and prettier than Paulina. The three friends pushed themselves out of the crowd and ran to a broom closet and waited for normalcy to return.

"What the heck was that?" Lei asked alarmed.

"Apparently, you're popular now." Sam said looking to the hallways through the little window on the door for anyone.

Tucker gave her thumbs up and she sighed. "I don't wanna be popular, guys. Let's get out of here."

They all nodded and looked in the hallway. It was empty. They made their way to their classroom; luckily Lei had all her classes with Sam. Tucker had a few and Danny had mostly all. This one included. When they opened the door they where surprised to see it almost empty. The only one there was Danny.

"What happened to everyone?" Tucker asked to Danny.

"I… scared them out." He admitted smiling sheepishly. "I wanted to talk to you, Sam."

She looked in his eyes and saw the urgency in them. She nodded slowly and waved goodbye as her friends exited the room to come back later. She took a seat next to Danny and waited for him to say anything, anything that would clear all their problems away.

"Sam…" he sighed. She stared at the floor as she waited for him to continue. "I don't wanna hurt you anymore."

Her eyes widened at this and she decided that it was time to forget. "I already told you, I don't feel anything for you. It was just Ember's spell."

"Then why where you so jealous when you found out what Valerie and I were doing in the hospital?" He demanded, slightly angry.

"I wasn't jealous! I was just…just…" She started but was interrupted by a hated voice calling for Danny.

"Danny? Are you in here?" Valerie asked as she entered the room.

He waved at her and looked at Sam. His heart and his mind where fighting. And this time, neither one of them would win. He was sure of it. Sam stood up quietly and glared at Valerie. She could have sworn she saw Valerie's eyes flash green for an instant, but ignored it.

'_Yes! The girl suspects nothing! Now to leave this girl and the ghost boy alone,'_ Desiree thought as she walked toward Sam.

"Manson, I need to talk to MY Danny right now, if you don't mind…" She was cut out by a sudden gasp. Desiree took this opportunity to fly off, and with the help of Dora's ring, Danny's ghost sense didn't go off.

"_YOUR_ Danny!? Since when is he your property?" She asked, alarmed, but regained her posture as she saw Danny blush a little at her jealousy.

"Since he kissed me yesterday! Let me tell you, he's a great kisser…" She said smiling evilly looking at Danny blushing madly looking around for a possible place to hide.

"I got better things to do than to listen to this… disgusting thing." Sam spat out as she made her way to the door.

"It's only disgusting to you because you weren't me to enjoy it!" Valerie shouted and turned to face Danny. "Sorry about that…"

Danny didn't know what to do. He knew that he should run to talk to Sam and ignore Valerie since she just rubbed his mistake in her face, but well, think of the mix of hormones and the effects of the spell on a boy who had a crush on both girls before these problems… disaster.

"Uh… that wasn't right Valerie." He finally said looking at her shinny eyes.

She smiled slyly. "But it was true."

He smiled and stood up while placing a hand on one of her shoulder. "Listen Val, I need to be honest with you. I like you, a lot. But I also like Sam and life is a little complicated for me right now… do you think we could take some time to think about it?"

She could see him struggle with the right words, apparently it was true. At least he said that he liked her, a lot which meant that she still had a fighting chance against Sam.

"Sure Danny, I can wait." She said calmly and gave him a delicate kiss on his cheek.

She walked out of the classroom with a smile on her face leaving a confused boy behind. He placed a hand where Valerie's lips where just seconds ago, those same lips that caused all of this. Those where the same lips that he wanted to forget but couldn't. Although he liked them, they always reminded him of others; purple ones.

In the cafeteria, the three teens where sitting on a table with a small amount of people surrounding them. Apparently Danny scared the whole school this morning in ghost form because some of the teachers were home for the day, even PrincipalIshiyama. As a matter a fact, only Lancer was going to stay and unfortunately, today they had him for last period.

"NOBODY comes to this school and becomes popular without my seal of approval!" Paulina shrieked from behind them.

"What are you talking about, jiggly butt? You don't have to approve anything, especially approve me!" Lei argued while turning around angrily.

"I DO NOT HAVE A JIGGLY BUTT!!!" Paulina screamed, making many of the other members of the A-List chuckle quietly.

"Yeah, sure… says you. Now, will you and your little friends leave me alone?" She answered boredly, sitting on the other side of the table to look at her.

"You are a liar! You are just pretending to dislike them so I could let my guard down and then you'll become popular!" She shouted in panic.

Lei sighed holding back the urge of taking her down with a few punches. "Listen prep, I don't like you so will you just go away? I don't wanna steal any of your stupid friends or anything like that, so just GO AWAY!"

Paulina was a little taking aback but turned around asking for help to her group. Immediately, Dash and Star stood up and walked beside her. They stood by her side, Dash on her left and Star on her right and giving Lei death glares, although they looked a little uncomfortable.

"Well? Is that all they're gonna do?" Lei asked pretending to yawn. "I'm scared, save me!"

"Quit the sarcasm loser. You sound like Fenton's loser girlfriend." Dash said pointing at Sam.

"I AM NOT DANNY'S GIRLFRIEND!" She yelled to the top of her lungs only to get a smile as a reply. "I hate you."

Sam sat back down and looked at Tucker who was just staring in shock at this small verbal fight. He smiled softly. "What? I'm not getting into trouble today!"

"Okay… are you just gonna stand here and do nothing or are you gonna make yourself useful to humanity and disappear." Lei said glaring at Dash and Star, mostly Dash.

"They go when I tell them to!" Paulina said angrily.

Star just stared and pretended to care; she needed to look like she wanted to help Paulina, even though she was too busy looking at Kwan that was near the door. He saw her and smiled although she didn't dare to respond he could guess that she wanted to.

"Star, get out. You are useless." Paulina said coolly.

She could have easily snapped back and argued with her but she just wanted to get out as quickly as possibly. She only nodded and walked toward Kwan, Lei looking really bored. Lei wanted to end this soon, so she just sat down and ignored Paulina. That is, until she saw that she was teary eyed.

"…so if you keep ignoring me, he'll get you." Was the only thing that Lei got to hear, the whole message was probably a threat or something, she really didn't care.

Lei yawned and a frustrated Paulina turned around to leave but accidentally tripped. To stop the fall she held onto Dash's shirt, but it made him loose balance and fall too, on top of her and of course, squishing her. She gasped for air and stood up She looked at Dash, who had bumped his head on a chair and walked to the bathroom.

"Oh my God! My perfect, flawless and beautiful skin could be ruined!" She cried as she made her way pass the crowd that was too shocked to do anything.

Lei laughed at the scene freely. Sam and Tucker were also laughing loudly. They all made jokes about it but a rush of worry wiped through Lei's body. Dash hadn't gotten up yet. He was on the floor moaning in pain.

She got up and ran to him as soon as she could. "Dash…? Not that I care much, but, are you okay?"

He opened his eyes slowly and smiled softly. "Yeah, man this hurts."

Lei placed a soft hand on his head to check it. No blood, but a big bump instead. "Go see the nurse, Dash."

He frowned confusedly. "You want me to… you're worried about me? Why?"

"I just wanna make sure that your okay, nothing personal." She said rolling her eyes.

"I know it's not personal. I'm not THAT stupid…" he said bitterly. "But why are you worried? Why didn't you just walk away like my friends did?"

She looked around and saw all of the students looking at them, still in shock. They where amazed that Lei cared, especially about Dash.

"What are you all looking at!?" she yelled making Sam chuckle under her breath. "Dash, those aren't your real friends. They just like you because you're a football star."

"I know. But I'm a hot one, right?" he asked proudly.

"You're a jerk," she replied calmly. "Go and get someone to check your head, maybe they can fix it once and for all."

He frowned and walked away to the nurse's office in silence. It was the first time anyone in school cared about him, and it was weird. Lei sighed and walked back to the table slowly. She felt sorry for kids like Dash. They could do better than just pose.

"What did you do that for?" Tucker asked the moment she sat on the table.

She cocked her head. "Do what?"

"You helped Dash, duh!" Sam interrupted.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let him there in the middle of the cafeteria you know…" She said with a shrug.

"I would." Sam answered and they all burst out laughing.

Danny was sitting outside, just looking at the simple and insignificant snowflakes that slowly made the white dress that covered the earth. He sighed. Why could he be so honest with Valerie and not with Sam? There was another thing that worried him. Why the heck had he felt like transforming into Phantom when Valerie was talking to him?

"Danny? What are you doing here?" He heard a girl ask. "It's cold out here. Come on, let's go inside."

"Valerie, no. I want to stay here." He replied simply.

"Why?"

"Because" he sighed, "I like the cold."

She looked a little frustrated. She wanted to spend some alone time with Danny and she couldn't stand snow. She forced herself beside him and looked at the trees that where under a thick cover of the frozen water.

"You know" she sighed, "I haven't seen Phantom in a while."

This made Danny's body freeze just like the drops that where now everywhere. He felt the urge of transforming now and let her see him, both sides of him. He was scared, what if she wouldn't accept him and didn't like him? Well, that would help him and Sam, but it wasn't fair. She wasn't gonna be the leftovers of his love problems.

"I guess he's scared of you." Danny said telling half the truth.

She smiled proudly. "Really? Well, I hope he could stay like that."

All his hopes of her understanding him drained away, the only problem was that he still wanted to show her who he really was. It was a strong feeling. He could feel his body tense up as he tried to concentrate on being human.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He couldn't tell her, at least not yet. He wanted to make sure that she would accept him, so he was going to give her time. They saw Mr. Lancer walking down the path out of the school and stopped to tell them some news.

"Listen children, since I am the only teacher in the whole school I decided to leave for the day. You will have to make a report on one of Shakespeare's most famous novels. It's for Monday so I suggest you start today." He said as he gave Danny a glare.

"Okay, that's good to know." Danny sighed as he heard a lot of steps coming from the school doors. All of the students where walking out of prison… erm… school with a happy smile on their faces. He spotted a red barrette in the crowd and stood up to go and talk.

"Where are you going?" Valerie asked as she noticed that he wasn't beside her anymore.

"I gotta go." He said coldly. He really liked her, but he had other things in mind.

He walked to the gates and waited for Tucker to be close enough to hear him and he called him. The techno-geek looked in his direction and walked there, completely distracted by his PDA. He stopped beside Danny, and in a few seconds, he stopped and put his gadget away.

"What?" He asked rudely. The girls had already told him what happened and he wasn't happy at all.

Danny sighed. "I want to win Sam back."

Tucker frowned but looked around. No, Sam wasn't there so he could defend her without getting the 'I can defend myself' speech.

"She isn't a trophy, Danny. You can't _win her back._" He said coldly.

"Listen Tuck, I'm serious. I really wanna make things go good between us again."

"Then why are you flirting with Valerie?" Tucker asked anxiously.

There were a few minutes of silence and then Danny sighed again. "I don't know. I can't help it though…"

"Something tells me that's not all of it, is it?" He asked a little too wisely, making Danny raise an eyebrow. "Your sister's psychology rubs on dude!"

He smiled a little. "You're right. There is something else and it worries me. Whenever I talk with Valerie I feel like changing into Phantom. It's hard to stay human unless we're flirting!"

He gave Danny an incredulous glare. "You're feeling like Romeo?"

"I'm serious Tuck!" He cried desperately.

He just nodded and pointed at the three girls that where walking out of school. Tucker called them but they walked passed him with a wave. They where obviously distracted on something else since they didn't glare at Danny.

"I gotta go." They both said and turned separate ways, Danny to Valerie, who was still on the same place, and Tucker to follow the girls.

Danny went with Valerie to the hospital to pick up his parents. He learned that Valerie's father was still in a delicate state, since the shot had injured one of his organs and made the other bloat up. He felt sorry for her. Now she had to stay there all alone. Once they where in the hospital, they took the elevator to the third floor and walked into different doors, saying their goodbyes.

"Hey mom! Hey dad! Ready to go?" He asked, smiling.

They where up, finally, and they looked happy. He could see their bags on the side of the room and they where wearing their jumpsuits. They looked like they where waiting for him, because they hugged him and immediately grabbed their things to go.

"How was school, son?" Jack asked happily as he checked them out quickly. "Why are you early?"

"Phantom attacked." He replied but regretted it, remembering that these were ghost hunting parents. "I blasted him off…?"

"Good job, sweetie!" Maddie said proudly, giving him a hug.

"Ah… thanks…?" He replied while being squashed. "Let's go!"

They called a taxi and quickly made their way to the Manson's mansion. Danny grabbed their bags as they shyly knocked on the door. Granny Manson answered the door and quickly explained that Pamela and Jeremy weren't there, so they could feel free to experiment on the scientific/laboratory room downstairs. They were really happy, and chatted along as she showed them their new room.

It was a big room with a king sized water bed on the far left corner. On the right was all of the furniture and in the middle was a door to the bathroom. It was a cream color with a soft pink touch in the furniture. Everything was fancy and they couldn't help but smile. It was good to live in a mansion.

"Uh… I'm gonna go to my room. It's upstairs." He said getting out of the room just as Jack started asking for some fudge.

He walked to his room, but before entering, he placed an ear on Sam's door. Silence. She couldn't be there right now. She must be hanging out with all his ex-friends. They didn't like him anymore, and personally, he didn't like himself anymore neither.

He entered his blue room and threw himself on the bed. He was tired and cold. The winter temperature was easily noticeable. He couldn't sleep, so he picked up some warm clothes and walked to the bathroom for a long, long hot bath. No one would mind if he stayed in hot water for a while. They didn't care about him at all anymore.

In the living room, Sam was talking with her friends about what happened in the classroom. They where all gasping and saying things like "she's so stupid." She knew that. She knew that more than anyone. Why couldn't she like any other boy? She had to like Danny, Sam's Danny.

'_Wow, getting a little possessive there…'_ She thought. _'At this rate, I will never get over Danny!'_

"Uh… hello!? I'm talking here!" Tucker Said loudly.

"Sorry…" She said sheepishly.

There was a knocking on the door. It was soft, almost timid. Sam got up, walked toward the door and reached for the doorknob, hoping that it would be the pizza boy they called earlier. It wasn't. It was the person she least expected. Right in front of her stood Valerie, clearly there not to see her, but HIM.

"What are you doing here?" She asked angrily, holding back the urge of closing the door in her face.

"Danny called. He said he wanted to talk to me." She lied.

'_Just who does he think he is!? He invites her over to MY HOUSE and expects me to let her in?_' She thought angrily. '_Well, maybe that way I could forget him faster.'_

"Can I come in?" Valerie asked, wiping away a few snowflakes from her coat.

She frowned. "No. I'll call him, wait here."

"I think he would like it better if I go up there." She said smiling.

Sam wanted to beat the crap out of her, but restrained herself. She had to let him go. "Fine. Second floor, third hallway, last room to the left."

"Wow, this is some big house you got here." She gasped as she entered and found a way to the stairs.

Sam ignored her comment and closed the door, only to get another knock. It was the pizza boy, Nate. "Come in. Bring it to the living room."

He did what he was told. When he did, he got good tips. Besides, they were only four large pizzas that were super hot and where burning off his fingers. He placed them on the table and blew his hands. Sam handed him a 20 dollar bill and waved goodbye.

Valerie was surprised, not only for the huge mansion that Sam lived in, but also for her behavior. She didn't like to be so mean, but hey, Danny was going to be hers and hers only. Besides, they where best friends, so she had advantage.

She finally reached a door that was painted the same color as the wall. She opened and saw a flush of pink right before her eyes. She smiled as she saw all the stuffed animals and the heart shaped bed and was sure that this wasn't Danny's bedroom.

She looked around and found another door at the very end of the hallway. She knocked softy and received no reply, so she just entered. It was blue with comets, stars, spaceships and stuff that Danny loved. This had to be the one. She looked around and found a door that was almost closed. The sound of running water could be heard. Curiosity got the best out of her so she went there and screamed.

Danny was taking a shower. Thanks to a half wall his 'noble parts' where hidden, but it still was pretty embarrassing for someone to come in and found you that way. He hadn't noticed her presence since he was washing his hair and had music on.

He turned it off and turned around and saw Valerie there.

"Valerie!!! What are you doing here!?" He screamed as he bent down so only his face was in her view.

"I-I…" She was cut off by a scream coming from behind.

It was Sam. She was going to see if they where hungry so she could send one of the pizzas up. It was shocking. She wanted to die right now. She knew that they couldn't have been doing anything wrong, but well, how would you feel if you found out that your best friend which you have a crush on was taking a shower and your rival was watching?

"I gotta go! Sorry if I interrupted anything!" She yelled as she quickly closed the door behind her and ran downstairs.

She was super mad. She couldn't do anything or say anything. She noticed this when everyone was asking why was she so pale and angry. Suddenly everyone turned around and saw a fully dressed Danny pushing Valerie out of the house.

"I said that I don't wanna talk to you right now!" He yelled as he pushed her.

"But when you said that you needed time, you never mentioned that you weren't gonna talk to me!" She said anxiously. "You should have told me at the hospital!"

"Sorry, I forgot." He said as he managed to close the door behind him. He looked around and didn't see his parents, so he went ghost. He was holding the urge since school and couldn't hold on much longer. He flew outside; leaving confused friends in the living room that had stopped talking to look at the scene.

He flew to the park, where it wasn't snowing at all. There, he went behind a tree and changed back to human. Danny walked to a park bench and sighed; his life was a disaster. Everything was going wrong in his love life and there wasn't anything he could do about it. As much as he hated to admit it, like any teen with love problems would, he needed advice.

A man was passing by and he didn't even stopped to think and asked him for help.

"Excuse me, could you help me with a love problem?" He asked hopefully.

The man, startled at his sudden question, answered rudely. "What do I look like, a dating service!? I got better things to do that fix a girlfriend stitch of some kid that I don't know. Beat it!"

The man kept walking away and Danny stood there in shock.

"That went well…" He said sarcastically as he sat back on the bench.

A young man, maybe in his early 20's, walked by.

"Hey!" Danny called out. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." The man answered nicely.

He looked at him protectively as he asked. "How can I get out of a love triangle? I mean, I like two girls, but first it was a crush, then there was this spell and then I liked them more and now Sam hates me but Valerie likes me but she also wants to kill me and now Sam wants to kill me but she didn't before then I was bathing and this whole problem happened and…"

The man stood there, eyes wide in shock.

"Uh… I gotta go…" He said as he handed Danny a piece of paper and wrote a phone number on it. "Call here, they might help you."

Danny looked at the phone number. It was Jazz's cell phone number. This was weird… so he just asked.

"Who's number is it!?"

"Jasmine Fenton! She's good with psychology. I really gotta go." He said as he slowly walked away from Danny, disappearing as fast as he could from the boy, thinking that he should go to a mental institution as fast as he could.

"Oh great, now they think I'm crazy!" He shouted getting the attention of a few people that were passing by. "Wait a minute. Crazy, that's it! I hate to do this… I really do."

He ran and hid while transforming into Phantom. He had a long way to travel. After many hours of flight he found himself in Wisconsin, home of Vlad Masters, a half ghost with love problems similar to him. He decided to look inside the windows before knocking, just in case he had something to attack him with.

"…but you know Maddie, I am a winner by nature." He could hear coming from the other side.

"Mom?" He asked as he phased inside. He was frozen at the sight. Vlad Masters, aka, Vlad Plasmius, super villain of all times, was there, sitting at a table, talking to his cat, which, apparently, was named after his mom.

"Uh… this is my sister's cat…?" Vlad said as he saw Danny.

Danny couldn't control it much longer and burst out laughing as he flew away. He headed home leaving an angry Vlad behind.

"If young Daniel tells on me, I'm gonna make sure that he'll pay!" He yelled startling Maddie.

The cat jumped out the window and saw another cat that had a collar and an ID tag. His name was Jack. The two cats purred happily as they walked away side by side, leaving a crazy fruit loop crying for the loss.

Danny got to back Amity Park around ten o'clock. He rushed to the mansion and phased to his room where Sam was waiting for him. She was sitting on his bed impatiently, and as soon as she felt the temperature drop, she knew that he was there.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" He asked as he changed back.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said quietly.

Someone was watching the same way as before, through Skulker's tracking device. He was smiling proudly at what was currently happening. Everything was going as planned.

"Anyone knows why he wants to expose himself in front of the ghost hunter?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The two ghost girls, who where playing checkers, turned around to face him and shrugged. Either they didn't know, or they didn't care. All that mattered now was that their plan was working perfectly.


	18. Accidents happen

Here it is! The long waited chapter... kinda... new problem! And new people! Hopefully you'll review... lately I've received around 5, if I get enough I'll update! If you don't feel like reviewing just say "nice" or "lame" anything. Just wanna know an opinion. Happy Reviewing!

* * *

18. Accidents happen

It was around ten o' clock and Danny was coming home after a tiring day. Everything had gone from bad to worse lately. There was little light in the room as he got inside. Sam was waiting for, him but now that he was there, she didn't know what to say. Danny took a seat beside her and cocked his head waiting for her to say something. She breathed in deeply and pushed the words slowly and painfully.

"What happened with Valerie?" She asked softly, looking at her feet.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

She sighed sadly and looked into his icy blue eyes. "I want to know what went wrong... with us."

There was no need for more words; he understood perfectly what was going on. He asked himself that same question more than enough times already. He would always think that it was just because he liked them both, but now, it wasn't that easy. She looked at her feet again, feeling his stare on her.

"Sam… I-I don't know." He answered truthfully. "I want you to forgive me."

She looked up and he could see her glassy eyes, hiding tears behind them. "I can't forgive you for something you don't know."

"I know I hurt you." He answered as he felt his own eyes water. He did hurt Sam, he knew it; at first they where afraid that something like this would happen so they kept their feelings to themselves, but what about now? They were both exposed to each other and he ruined their chances to be together. Perhaps even their friendship was ruined for ever.

"It doesn't matter. I said that it was the spell that made me fall for you so you don't have to apologize." She sighed, remembering her excuse to cover her heartbreak.

"I know you lied. I might be clueless sometimes…" He started and she smiled slightly. "Okay, most of the time, but I'm not THAT stupid…"

Sam's smile disappeared and she frowned sadly. "You're not stupid Danny, at least not all the time."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I mean that sometimes you can be a huge jerk, the biggest one in the entire world, but sometimes you can be the sweetest, most lovable boy in the universe." She answered feeling her heart pounding like crazy.

He gasped softly as he FINALLY realized something. "You thought I was sweet and lovable?"

"That's not the point." She argued while a blush rose up her cheeks, giving them a soft shade of pink. "The point is that you can be all the goodness in the world."

"You said universe!" He pointed out smiling.

"Whatever! Okay, universe, but you still find a way to hurt someone in the way." She finished.

"But you just said…"

"FORGET WHAT I SAID!!!" She yelled, startling him. "You want the truth!? Well, here it is."

She took a deep breath, deciding if it was a good idea to tell him or too keep quiet like she had been doing ever since Valerie ruined their relationship. She decided that it was time to talk; he needed to know so that way, with that out of her chest, she could forget him easier. Her breathing was hot and heavy; she was angry and wanted to strangle him with all she had.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

Sam immediately glared and closed her fists feeling her blood boil. "I did get hurt. You broke my heart, not once, but twice! If I would count what happened with Valerie earlier it would count as three you know! I'm a human, I have feelings too! Sometimes I think that you are as cold hearted as the ghosts you keep putting the blame on! I hate you!"

His smile had faded right after her yells and he was sure it wouldn't come back for a long time after this. She was right; he did hurt her a lot of times, and didn't even care. He would always feel sorry after a while, but at the moment it didn't matter. Too many problems, but two stood out the most; one: she hated him and two: Valerie always had brought troubles to his life right after the spell.

"That's it!" He yelled smiling as an idea flashed through his mind. "The spell!"

Sam glared angrily, thinking that somehow he was making fun of her, and stood up. He smiled at her like if he was going to say something but she got so angry that she pushed him, making him fall off the bed without any warning and bump his head on the desk's leg edge with great force.

He fainted just as his head made contact with a painful scream, a small puddle of blood staining the carpet. Sam took a few seconds before she realized this, then she screamed in panic as she saw the green/red liquid known commonly as blood and ectoplasm coming out of the back of Danny's head and called for help.

"What have I done!?" She asked as she looked at her hands hatefully. "Danny, wake up! Please!"

She shook his body and blood started to change her clothes from dark black to bright red. She picked up her cell from her pocket and called an ambulance, explaining his "accidental fall". She gave the address and after hanging up she threw the phone to the bed and placed two fingers just beneath his jaw joints, feeling for a pulse.

She found it.

"He's alive!" She said sighing in relief. "But it's weak…"

She was shacking with no control and started to cry desperately as she could see his cheeks get paler by each passing minute. He was heavy and Sam feared the worst. His blood was still ruining the carpet and her clothes, getting her arms soaked too as she hugged him tightly.

"Danny… I-I'm so sorry…" She said between sobs. "Don't die!"

Everything was quiet as she cried, making everything scarier. Five minutes had passed and the ambulance still didn't get there. She yelled for help with all her might, or what was left of it. But the rooms of the others were too far away for them to hear her. After loosing hope, Sam placed her fingers on his neck again and noticed that his pulse was weaker, almost undetectable.

"Danny… I'm sorry. I don't want you to go… I love you!" She said helplessly as she placed a hand on his chest and kept the other one behind his head.

His eyes where closed, not giving signs of waking up, and Sam had a feeling that he was going to leave earth; all because of her. Her body felt weak as she kept crying her eyes out. He was dying in her arms, and there wasn't anything else she could do.

"I love you Danny. Please, don't go!" She begged as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his, hoping that this wasn't the last time that it would happen. Danny's lips where cold and still; making Sam believe that everything was lost. Suddenly, she heard the ambulance from the streets and felt a seed of hope in the pit of her stomach.

"They're here!" She gasped as she got away from Danny's face. "But… I can't leave him here alone!"

There were many people coming out of the ambulance, all dressed in white clothes with serious expressions on their faces. They knocked on the door but no one answered. They knocked harder, but still, no answer. Sam decided that she had to leave Danny in order to save him so she let go of him gently and rushed down the stairs as fast as humanly possible.

She tripped on the two last steps and fell on the floor painfully, making her leg a little wobbly, but she kept going to the door. She finally reached it, after many seconds of struggling and fighting with the pain of her leg; her Danny was dying and she was his only hope now.

"You have to help him! He's gonna die!" She yelled as soon as she opened the door and came face to face with a young man. Apparently, he was the doctor and the other ones where his helpers because their uniform was different.

"I'm Doctor Tim. Where's the patient miss…?" He asked calmly, making Sam even more desperate, if that was possible.

"Manson." She coughed out. "He's upstairs, second floor! Come on, follow me! He's gonna die and it's my entire fault!"

She ran up the stairs with everybody else following behind. Sam was swallowing the urge of screaming in pain. She had twisted her ankle in a weird angle and it hurt a lot, but she came to the conclusion that Danny was worse and needed help immediately; she wasn't going to distract the professionals with her problems.

"He's in the last room to the left; the door is camouflaged with the wall's colors." She yelled to the medics as she sat on the floor in pain. They nodded and ran immediately to their room and gasped. They entered the room quickly and took Danny away from there. An elder nurse stayed behind to help Sam up, but she said that she was fine. The nurse insisted until she fell again and noticed that her leg was starting to get black and bloated.

"You'll have to stay in the hospital again for a checkup." The nurse said, remembering the time she went to give Sam some food but got thrown out of the room since no one told her that she was an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian.

"Will Danny be okay?" She asked; it was barely understandable because of her tears and sobs.

The nurse sighed. "I'm not sure, that was some fall he had."

Sam could only feel guilt and she regretted with all her heart being angry at him. She remembered how weak he was, and the thought of him dying made her feel sick. Worst of all, if he died, it would be her fault. She was the one to blame; if he died, she killed him!

Granny Manson came out with the Fenton's a few seconds later as Sam and the nurse finished walking down the stairs slowly. She gave Sam a worried, look and Maddie quickly ran to her to check on her twisted ankle.

"Mrs. Fenton, we gotta go to the hospital." Sam chocked out as she saw the look of pain in their faces.

"Of course we do! Look at that leg! What did you do?" She asked concerned, eyeing her leg carefully.

"It's not me, it's Danny!" Sam yelled feeling the pain increasing. "He's in grave danger, we gotta go!"

At Lei's house, Jazz was sitting on her bed reading a book about psychology. It was around midnight and she couldn't sleep, so she went to get a glass of water. As she climbed down the stairs she could see the reflection of light in the kitchen. She quietly made her way there and sighed in relief as she saw Miguel, Lei's younger brother, browsing through the fridge.

"Isn't it passed your bedtime?" She asked looking at the clock on the stove.

He jumped, startled, and turned around. "Yeah, but I can't sleep!"

"Well, you really are energetic, aren't you…" Jazz said but covered her mouth while yawning.

"I can see you're not." He said as he walked toward her.

She looked down to the eleven-year-old and nodded. "I am pretty tired, just thirsty."

"Oh, let me help you with that." He smiled as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He handed it to Jazz and looked at her questionably.

"What?" She asked calmly.

He smiled. "Nothing. Why do you read so much?"

"Well, when you read you're learning, and it's always healthy to learn new things everyday. I always read psychology since it helps me on a daily basis because…"

Jazz was cut off by a giggle that came from behind her. She turned around and came face to face with a sleepy-looking Lei. Miguel said goodnight to both of them, not even pretending to care that Jazz was still trying to get his attention to teach him about psychology.

"Are you planning on boring my brother to sleep?" Lei asked, smiling sleepily.

Jazz frowned and laughed slightly. "No. He asked why did I read so much, and I was simply answering his question."

"Right." Lei said as she turned around and headed for the stairs. "What time is it?"

"A few minutes passed midnight." Jazz answered then took a sip of her water. When she was finished, she placed the glass in the sink and walked toward the stairs, too but a low sound made them stop.

"Is that your cell phone?" Lei asked as she identified the sound.

"Yes! I wonder what happened. Who would call at this hour?" Jazz asked more to herself than to Lei as she walked to her phone on the table. It read _North Mercy Hospital _and Jazz could only mouth out a small "oh, no!"

"What?" Asked Lei as she ran beside Jazz to know what happened. Jazz shrugged and answered and put it on speaker for both of them to hear.

"Hello? Jazz?" said a sad voice, which they noted right away that it belonged to Maddie.

"Mom? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"It's Danny. He bumped his head drastically and he's in horrible conditions…" Maddie started but got drowned in tears again. "Can you girls come…?"

"Sure mom, we'll be right there." Jazz said freaking out while hanging up. "We gotta go!"

"Go pick our coats! I'll leave a note to my parents telling them what happened." Lei said and dashed to search for a pen and paper. She scribbled something and left it on the kitchen table and saw Jazz on the door, coats in hand.

"We gotta hurry!" Jazz shrieked as she picked up her car keys and ran to the car.

The ride was quiet, and there where barely any cars on the streets. The sky had many clouds, which made everything darker that it already was. It was snowing slightly and it was really cold. In less than five minutes, they where in the hospital once more. This time, for Danny. They didn't even bother to ask the secretary where Danny was. They could see Jack's jumpsuit down the hall on the first floor.

"Dad! Where's Danny! Is he okay?" Jazz asked, as panicked as ever.

"Princess… Danny's not so well." He answered with swollen eyes with dark bags under them.

"What do you mean?" She asked shacking. "Tell me he's gonna be okay daddy!"

Jack sighed painfully. "I'm not sure Jazzypants… I hope so."

All of them exchanged worried glances and turned around to see Tucker running inside in his pajamas. He looked worried sick and asked what happened. They explained everything and he could only gasp. None of them knew the truth though. They just thought that he tripped and bumped on the desk.

Sam didn't dare say something to anyone. Danny was dying and it was her fault. She didn't want anyone to know that she had committed murder; it was too painful to accept. She was sitting on a chair near a door where they where analyzing Danny and trying to get his pulse stronger. They said that they had to hurry; he was in a delicate state since he lost a lot of blood.

"What did I do…?" Sam wailed as tears kept rolling on her pale face.

Sam was uncomfortable; her leg ached and she felt weak, but most of all, she was scared. She was shaking with no control, her face was wet from all her tears and she could only pray that Danny wouldn't die. All her emotions where somehow so easy to understand now; she knew that she loved Danny and that she would do anything to make him better.

"If only that was me and not him…" She sobbed helplessly as she clenched her fists. "I love him… why!?"

After five hours of waiting, the young doctor… Doctor Tim, he had called himself… came out of the room. His forehead was extremely sweaty and clammy, and his facial expression wasn't one to look forward to. He slowly made his way to Sam, breathing in and out slowly, ever so slowly. After a few seconds he reached the chair where the Goth girl was sleeping; her face tear stained and reddish with a painful frown and a swollen leg.

"Excuse me, Miss Manson." He said slowly, shaking her shoulder.

Sam opened her eyes sleepily and blinked a few times until she remembered what happened. "Yes? Is he okay?"

The doctor said nothing; he could only sigh. Sam saw a look in his eyes that said that she and his family wouldn't like the answer that he was about to give them.

Jazz sat beside her father in the waiting room, crying softly as she feared the worst for her brother. Jack wasn't talking a lot like he usually did for obvious reasons; he just sat there in silence, holding back tears. Lei and Tucker where talking quietly about what could have happened to their best friend.

"Do you think it was a ghost?" Lei asked as she wiped a tear of fright and worry from her left eye. She may not have known Danny for that long, but she had to admit that she had gotten quite attached to the halfa.

"I don't know… he's always fighting them; I don't think that a ghost would bump him in the head and leave him there." He said worriedly. "They could have killed him…"

"I know. It's all so confusing! I don't believe what Sam said. I mean, he is uncoordinated at times, but this is too much." Lei said as she frowned in thought.

"Do you think that he's gonna make it?" Jazz asked, interrupting their conversation.

"I hope so." They both answered with a sigh.

The next day was Friday, and Tucker had to practically drag Lei out of the hospital to go to school. Sam didn't want to say what happened, although she admitted that it wasn't a fall or a ghost. Jazz, Jack, Maddie and Sam stayed in the hospital stubbornly, ignoring the advice of the nurses who said to go and take a rest. It was going to be a long day for all of them.

When they got to school, they were in their normal clothes, since they had run to bathe that morning. Lei was protesting about how unfair it was that Danny was in the hospital and they couldn't stay with him and his family, but quieted down when she saw the same crowd all around her.

"Will you leave me alone!?" She yelled in frustration as another boy asked her out.

"Yeah, she's… erm… busy." Tucker added trying to help. It wasn't working. The kids just kept bugging them, and this time, he didn't feel like enjoying the popularity.

"Busy with what?" A tall boy asked from far away.

"_Lei, I know you'll hate me for this but it's the only way to make them go."_ Tucker thought as he wrapped an arm around Lei's shoulder. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and understood perfectly what was going on.

"What he means is that we're together so back off." Lei spat bitterly, making them back away two or three steps.

There was silence around the crowd and then murmurs. Tucker could almost smile that his plan was working, but he wished that it was Jazz in Lei's place and that it wasn't a lie in that case. Lei barely paid attention to the kids that backed away and walked to school in a few minutes. She was busy looking at the blond boy that stared at her with an angry look.

"Do you know what's wrong with Dash?" Lei whispered as Tucker let her go. "He's giving me death glares."

Tucker shrugged and smiled. "I guess someone has a crush on you!"

Lei blushed slightly and quickly frowned. "No, Tuck. I doubt that he has a crush on me; he has Paulina." She said her name with what could have been confused as hate.

"Of course." He answered sarcastically. "Like she doesn't have anyone else."

"I'm not going to talk about this anymore, Tuck. Just drop it." She replied angrily.

"Okay." Tucker smiled and nodded while looking to his left. "Who's that girl?"

Lei looked where he was pointing to and shrugged. "I don't know, a new girl, I guess."

The girl looked a lot like Paulina, except that she was smiling to everyone and not rolling her eyes at them. Lei could see Dash in the distance as he quickly walked to her. She could feel her blood boil for no reason that she was willing to accept. He said something and she nodded; Dash pointed to the table where he was sitting and she made her way there to sit. He walked into school, apparently to look for someone.

"What just happened?" Tucker asked as he looked from the girl to Dash and then to Lei.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Lei said angrily, but got even angrier when she saw Tucker's wicked smile. "Stop smiling!"

Tucker raised his hands in defense as she walked toward the new girl, and then he followed her. They stopped right in front of the girl; she looked up and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Juliana." She said happily but then cocked her head when she saw Lei's angry stare. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She spat back. "How do you know Dash?"

"Um… not to be rude, but that's none of your business." She replied frowning.

"It's my business when I say it is!" Lei said as she frowned too.

"Who do you think you are!? Why do you come here to yell at me?" She answered in a yell as she started to get angry.

"Hi Juliana! I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. That's T F as in Too Fine!" Tucker said as he always did. If we don't count the fact that he liked to flirt, he was hopefully stopping an argument.

Juliana turned her attention from Lei to Tucker and flashed a smile. "Now here's someone with a pleasant attitude."

Tucker smiled as he introduced himself and each and everyone of his technology, which, oddly, all had names. They had names like Wilbert, Plingter, Biborely and, his favorite, Baby, which was his PDA. Lei glared as Juliana smiled to him and talked too.

Juliana looked around and asked Tucker something. "Hey, do you know a girl named --"

"There she is!" Dash yelled from the school doors and walked toward them proudly.

Paulina came from behind him and raised an eyebrow at the new girl.

"Juliana!? Is that really you?" She asked as she eyed her carefully.

"You bet. My dad moved here again, this time for real." She replied smiling as she walked toward her cousin. They could have been mistaken by twins, except that Paulina had more makeup and tighter clothes.

The school bell rang and they all walked toward the accursed building, Tucker and Lei staying behind.

"Uh… are you okay?" Tucker asked worriedly.

Lei didn't answer; she just stared at the two girls that were in front of her. After a few seconds she sighed. "Why am I acting like this?"

"Listen Lei, I know you're not as clueless as Danny and Sam are. You like Dash and you're jealous." Tucker replied simply, this time in a serious tone.

"No Tuck, I don't even know her!" She argued back.

He shrugged and entered the classroom, which was already half full. Sadly, Paulina, Dash, Juliana and Star had the same schedule as them and they had to stand each other all day.

"So… how are you?" Juliana asked Paulina to make conversation.

"Fine. And popular." She said with a smile. "You're popular too since you're my cousin."

"Joy." Juliana replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Said Star from behind her chair.

"Yeah, I guess we haven't seen each other since what, elementary?" She nodded and then turned to Dash. "I can see you got bigger and stronger, you're not wimpy anymore."

"Nope! I'm a football star now!" Dash answered proudly.

On the other side of the room, some kids where murmuring about the new girl named Juliana and how she used to hang out with the preps before she moved away. Lei looked at their direction and rolled her eyes.

"I'm a football star now!" She repeated in a mocking tone making the same pose that Dash did which made some of the kids around her laugh. Tucker frowned and placed a note on her desk.

**Can you stop? You're gonna make it even more obvious than it already is!**

_**Make what obvious?**_

**Your crush.**

Lei read what he wrote, then tore the note into a million pieces, throwing it away. Luckily no one noticed and Lancer entered the room, making everyone settle down and "pay attention."

* * *

Lately I've received many hits and small ammounts of reviews so I'm kinda pissed off. If I get enough satisfiyng reviews I'll update faster. Just push the freaking button!

Erm... sorry... negative sugar rush...


	19. Comas and New feelings

Sorry it took so long... and to those who are reading my other story: Bring me to life... it can take a little while to update too since my computer is broke and I use someone's elses now! It's either my uncle's computer or my mom's... anyway, here it is!

* * *

The day was passing by slowly as Sam, Jazz, Maddie and Jack sat in the room where Danny was, in a coma. It was shocking news, especially for Sam, mainly because it was dangerous for his health, even for a ghost, but mostly because she had caused this in the first place. She growled as tears slipped freely across her delicate face while she stood quietly, trying her best to not wake up the fast asleep family.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered as she slowly made her way to the bed. "This is all my fault…"

"Why is it your fault? Did you do this to him?" Asked Valerie loudly, who had entered the room just seconds ago.

"Shhh!" Sam scowled, pointing to the chairs where the family slept. "You're gonna wake them up!"

"Okay," she said as she grabbed Sam's hand furiously. "We'll talk outside then."

Sam couldn't help but frown as she was dragged out of the room by force. Once Valerie stopped pulling her, Sam pushed her harshly, rubbing her hand in pain. It had Valerie's fingers marked all around. She was obviously angry.

"You almost broke my hand! What's your problem?!" Sam yelled angrily, only to get shushed by a random person that was passing by. "And would YOU GET OUT OF THIS!?"

The man raised his hands in defeat (and protection) as he quickly made his way out of the hallway. When the man was out of sight Valerie coughed softly, getting Sam's attention back. Sam was sending death glares at Valerie with all the hate she could send. She wanted really badly to send her to one of these hospital rooms, but resisted the urge.

"What?" Sam asked bitterly.

"You said it was your fault. Mind explaining what happened?" Valerie frowned crossing her arms angrily.

"It's none of your business. What are you doing here anyway?" She spat back, trying hard to change the subject.

Valerie sighed and looked at her, trying to calm down. "I came to see Danny. You got a problem with that? It's not a crime."

Sam closed her fingers into fists and tried to control her anger, which was increasing with each passing second. "Listen Valerie, you know that we can't stand each other, so why do you mock me like this? Will you just leave me alone!?"

"I'm not mocking you!" She yelled in defense. "I like Danny and I'm worried about him!"

"Well he's mine, so back off!" Sam practically shrieked, then gasped. "I mean…"

Valerie raised an eyebrow and sighed. "So much for a low profile, huh… Okay, so we both like him, so… why don't we try to get along? At least until he's better…"

Sam nodded softly in defeat; she had admitted her covered feelings for Danny! Something wasn't right here; she just lost control! She knew that it wasn't normal, but she had better things to worry about than a simple confession. Besides, if Valerie mentioned it to Danny, they still might have a minuscule chance to be together!

"_Yeah, like that'll ever happen… at least, not after this…"_ Sam thought bitterly, but her train of thoughts was interrupted by Valerie again.

"Back on topic Sam, how's Danny?" She asked quietly.

Sam sighed heavily before answering. "He's in some kind of coma; the doctor said that it could last a few days… or months… maybe even years."

By now tears could be spotted on both girls faces; Valerie's where of worry and pain. Sam's were the same and, of course, of guilt and regret. This was all her fault. If only she could have controlled her anger, if only she could have listened. She didn't deserve Danny; in fact, she didn't deserve anyone.

"Can we go in? I want to see him." Valerie sighed as she wiped her tears with her hands. "Oh… my poor Danny…"

Sam wanted to strangle her for her last comment, but instead she let it go; for Danny. They entered the room together and saw Jazz kissing his pale cheek sadly. She looked up from her brother. Both girls could now clearly see her tearstained face, which was rather pale too, almost like Danny's. Maddie and Jack were half awake now, looking around sleepily before remembering what happened.

There was silence; the only noise that could be heard in the small room was the faint beeping sounds of the machines attached to Danny and the sobs from his loved ones. They were all looking at the now defenseless Danny, his head wrapped around in bandages, almost completely, at least to the bottom of his forehead. His eyes were shut, his cheeks were pale, his lips where also white… he actually looked like a ghost.

It was lunch time at school and everyone was exiting their classrooms to go to the cafeteria happily. That is, almost everyone. Tucker and Lei where putting their books away in their lockers. Tucker felt a tap on his shoulder suddenly; he spun around only to come face to face with Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Foley, may I ask where Mr. Fenton and Ms. Manson are?" The overweight teacher asked glaring at him.

"They're at the hospital. Danny had an accident." He replied quietly.

Lancer was somewhat shocked with the news. "Chicken Soup for the Soul! Is he alright?"

He shrugged softly. "He tripped and bumped his head; Sam's at the hospital with him and his family."

"She didn't get hurt now too, did she?" The teacher asked, a soft tone of concern now noticeable in his voice.

"No. She's okay." He replied shortly taking his PDA from his pocket quickly.

"Now wonder you two were actually quiet in class…" He murmured to himself. "You might want to clear up those rumors floating around about your friends, Mr. Foley."

He turned around and headed back to the classroom to reflect on the newly found news. Tucker rolled his eyes and was about to say something to Lei, but realized that she wasn't there anymore. There were a bunch of kids running to the end of the hallway and Tucker couldn't help but run too, only to bump into Juliana, the new girl, making both of them fall on the floor.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault." They said in unison, and then laughed as they got up.

"What's going on?" Tucker asked, referring to the crowd.

"Your little Goth friend got into a fight with my cousin, although I don't think that they're actually hitting each other, Paulina might break a nail." She rolled her eyes.

"Again? What happened this time?" Tucker asked putting his PDA away once more in his front pocket.

"I think it has something to do with some kid named Danny…" She shrugged. "Paulina said that he and Sam skipped school to make out… whoever that is…"

"Oh, great… now she's done it…" Tucker sighed as they walked toward the crowd, which was getting bigger.

"Why? What's going on?" Juliana asked as she pushed her way into the crowd too.

"Long story…" Tucker yelled over the voices of the teenagers who were energetically rooting for their favorite girl. "Give me your number so I can fill you in later!"

Juliana rolled her eyes smiling and continued her path inside the crowd, making many of the kids in front of her fall face first into the ground painfully. When Tucker made it toward the girls, he was surprised that Juliana's prediction was accurate, and there weren't any punches, just insults. He stood next to Lei and listened carefully.

"…so stop talking about things and spreading rumors that aren't true, if you enjoy walking around without a face mask on, witch!" Lei screamed but stopped when she noticed Tucker there.

"Okay then, let's change the subject to something else…" Dash said from not too far away, "let's tell the world about the lamest couple ever then!"

Lei raised an eyebrow and felt like taking him down just then and there. Something made every insult he said worse and she could only fear that Tucker was right. She was about to yell something nasty but smiled instead; confusing everyone, especially Dash.

"Okay! Let's talk about your relationship with those colorful little teddy bears you keep in your closet!" She laughed making everyone stare in shock.

"How do you know about those!?" He asked in complete shock too, making everyone around gasp. "You're just probably jealous because we're popular and you're a freak! You probably just wanted to know more about this handsome guy… who happens to be the best football star ever!"

Tucker chuckled as the people seemed to quiet down, paying attention to what could happen next. Lei was about to smack him in the face but resisted the urge and decided to better make a fool out of him.

"So… you admit you have them?" She said slyly.

He frowned. "I'll admit it when you explain how you found out. Besides, even IF I had them, I'm still in the A-List, which makes everything I own cool."

"Why do you have them in every color? They are some huge collection!" She mocked just as Juliana found her way between the popular jerks and Tucker. She smiled and couldn't help but enjoy this moment too.

"You still have those plushies? Didn't you say you'd get rid of them… in third grade? I remember when I gave you at least twenty for your birthday." Juliana smiled, confusing Lei but making her smile too at the same time. Tucker laughed freely as Dash glared as well as Paulina.

"Listen Ulli, you aren't supposed to make fun of people of your own pack! You're supposed to make fun of the looser geeks!" Paulina snapped angrily, explaining this as if this was just as simple as one, two, and three.

"But I'm not making fun of Dash, Paul, I'm just remembering the good times! Oh, and pack is mostly referring at animals…" She laughed making Dash look more confused and embarrassed, if that was possible.

"Whatever," Lei interrupted in a chuckle. "At least now everyone knows what kind of people they admire… you big baby!"

"I'm not a baby! I'm a football star, a hot one!" He yelled angrily.

Tucker tapped Lei on the shoulder, making her spin around quickly. "I told you he liked you." He whispered.

"What are you talking about Tuck? He's insulting me!" She whispered back.

"Do you not hear the hints!?" He practically yelled in her ear, making her frown. "He's flirting with you!"

"Is not!" She said as she walked away angrily, making Tucker sigh as he took out his piece of technology and follow quietly. They reached the cafeteria after a few minutes of silence, except for the beeping sound of the "Ping Pong" game on the PDA. As quickly as the door opened the murmurs started, everyone talking about the argument that occurred not to long ago.

"Hey look, the popular kids are now sitting just were you left them." Tucker noticed with a smile as Kwan, Star and Ashley sat on the farthest table on the corner.

Lei shrugged and walked to get a tray of food. They read the menu and Tucker practically jumped off the walls:

**Rice with meatballs**

**Meatloaf surprise**

**Fried chicken**

**Ham**

**Turkey sandwiches**

**Optional side salad**

As suspected, he chose one of everything except the green stuff while Lei just took the sandwich. They made their way to the nearest empty table, ignoring the murmurs about them sitting in a different place whenever they wanted. Tucker dug in his food like a wild animal and in less than five minutes he was done, leaving only the bones on the plate.

"It's strange that you are just like Sam and different at the same time." Tucker smiled as he noticed that she wasn't an Ultra-Recycle Vegetarian but wasn't eating like him either. "Although I think you should eat more meat."

"I eat what I want, just about everything… unlike you, or Sam." She shrugged with a smile. "It's kinda normal to look like my cousin right?"

"Well, I've lived, haven't I?" He shrugged smiling too. "And now that you mention it, it's amazing how much Paulina and Juliana look alike too!"

Their conversation lasted for a few minutes and not long after, they were both done and they started walking to get their books for their next class. On the other side of the school, a serious talk was taking place. Many kids of the A-List were surrounded Juliana, all with a mix of angered and confused expressions.

"What did you do that for?" Dash asked finally, glaring at her.

"What, make fun of you?" She shrugged innocently, "No reason, I guess… but you know that I'm sorry, don't you Dash?"

"You know, this could have ruined Dash's social life if he hadn't said anything back." Star interrupted, her hands laced with Kwan's. He just nodded quietly, not really interested on the topic.

"How did she find out about them anyway?" Paulina asked suddenly, making everyone around think. "Maybe she was spying on you!"

"…Really!?... I mean, ewww…. Gross!" He said making a disgusted face.

"O…kay? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna look for something better to do." Juliana said as she walked away but all of a sudden, she turned around. "Hey, do they sell any chocolate chip cookies here?"

"Erm… I think so…" Paulina shrugged confusedly.

"Yay!" Juliana smiled as she skipped around, looking for her special cookie to calm down her sweet tooth.

The school hallways were full, making it impossible for anyone to get to the other side without bumping into someone, which a certain boy was making the best out of this. Tucker was trying his best to get a date for senior prom, since he was sure that they would all say yes. No one agreed to go, as usual, and they all just looked at Lei awkwardly, like waiting for her to say something.

"Uh… Tuck? What's wrong with them?" Lei asked as he once again got rejected.

"I don't know…" He shrugged, "maybe they still think that were going out; otherwise there isn't a reason for them to say no! It's your fault!"

Lei just smiled and nodded sarcastically, betting to Tucker that the next victim would say no too, which she won in a couple of seconds. The bet was on, now Tucker was sure that he would win so he betted ten dollars to make things more interesting.

Back in the hospital, things weren't getting any better. Right now only Sam and Valerie were at Danny's side, since his family went to eat something. They were all weak.

"You know Sam, I always wanted to have a friend… do you think that there's hope for me?" Valerie asked softly. "I mean, not like the preps, but you know… true friends…"

Sam was shocked, she seemed almost sad at the thought. If only she didn't hunt Phantom (or the fact that Danny liked her too) it would make her the perfect friend. She was a nice girl, though quite bitter when she wanted, but still.

Sam sighed quietly. "I guess you can find friends Val, it's not always easy you know."

Valerie nodded softly. "Do you say it from past experience?"

Sam nodded and gave Danny a look. "He was my first true friend, at least until this happened…"

"What exactly _did_ happen?" Valerie asked as she too looked at the boy with sad eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" She answered simply.

Valerie felt like she was going to faint, she was hungry and tired; she wouldn't last too much in there.

"Hey Sam, would you mind if I left?" She asked as she stood, her legs shaking from staying in the same position for so long.

Sam shook her head and sat on the bed next to Danny, placing his hand on her own. Valerie gave a weak sigh and closed the door when she got out. She didn't even bother to frown; she knew it must be hard for all of them.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Raged Skulker as he turned to the arguing girls.

"I tell you, blue hair is prettier than blue skin!" Ember yelled for what seemed to be the thousand time.

"Is not!" Desiree shouted back closing her fists angrily. "Skin wins over hair and you know it!"

"Really? Then why did the humans cheer for the blue haired girl and not for you? Oh, that's right… blue hair is BETTER!" Ember snapped angrily, her fists now turning pink. "Besides, who was it that was all 'Arrgghh! My hair! Get this boot off my hair!'"

"Hey! Can you two shut up, for once!?" Skulker roared angrily. "Did you not notice that the two human girls made truce?"

The argument stopped as the two ghost girls ran to the screen. They were shocked when they saw Valerie walking out of the room, not bothering to kill Sam for holding Danny's hand. Ember was really confused. Weren't they supposed to hate each other now? Desiree, on the other hand, was smiling brightly, almost jumping of joy.

"Why are you happy!?" Skulker yelled, shaking her shoulders angrily.

"Don't you realize?" She asked, backing off a little, "When the boy wakes up, if they are friends, there will be more rivalry mixed with betrayal!"

She took a deep breath and continued squealing proudly. "They will be too busy to notice the way we rule the world!"

"Wow… you actually have a brain." Ember smiled. "Why don't you use it more often?"

Desiree frowned and turned to Skulker, to see what he thought about this. "Well?"

"There is one problem. How is he going to get any better if HE'S IN A COMA!?" He shouted, taking her by surprise.

"One of them will wish him to be fine." Desiree answered rolling her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

The two ghosts didn't answer, just nodded and turned around to face the monitor; where Sam was hugging Danny as she cried softly.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed for so many times that she lost count at forty-eight, meaning it all those times. "Please, get well soon…"

The hospital room was quiet. Well, except for the faint beeping sound that was haunting Sam. It was driving her crazy; she couldn't take it much longer.

Back in school, lunch time was almost over. Tucker was still dateless and Lei was ten bucks richer thanks to the bet. There was a sound of footsteps coming from behind and they turned around, coming face to face with Juliana, who was eating her chocolate chip cookie.

Tucker smiled friendly and Lei looked away. Paulina was walking not too far away and called for her cousin.

"Hey Juli! Dash needs to talk to you!" She yelled from the other side of the hallway. Juliana nodded and waved goodbye to Tucker and Lei, who just nodded softly.

"Why can't you get along with her?" Tucker asked casually. "It's not like she's done something to you."

Lei shrugged and smiled, realizing that this was a perfect chance for spying on the two people who made her the angriest.

"Where are you going? I'm talking here!" Tucker called but gave up when he noticed that she wasn't listening. He sighed as he tried to walk away, but failing as he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry… what are you doing here?" Tucker asked concerned.

"Mom and Dad said that I should come to school, at least for a few hours, you know, to clear my mind a bit." Jazz said softly.

"Oh. How's Danny?" He asked looking in her sad blue eyes softly. "Is he awake?"

Jazz shook her head sadly. "No. He's in… a coma."

Tucker gasped and asked quickly. "For how long?"

"We don't know…" She cried softly, giving Tucker a weak answer.

He wrapped his arms around her small waist and gave her a soft hug, he was also sad. This was one of the worst things that had happened to Danny, second to worst if you counted being half dead. She hugged him back weakly, remembering when Danny used to hate it when they were close for some reason. She backed away gently, giving him a weak smile.

"Thanks, Tuck, I needed that." She whispered truthfully.

He blushed a little and smiled. "Anytime."

Some of the students were already making rumors about Tucker going out with his best friend's sister and cheating on Lei, which was completely not true. But well, as far as they knew, it was. The rumor spread so fast that even the teachers were talking about it. When it reached Lei's ears she just laughed and continued her way to work on her spying.

"Where are they?" She asked herself as she took a look inside an empty classroom. "Not there…"

She walked outside the school doors and there they were, sitting on the picnic tables, talking happily. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but didn't care; she had to do something about this.

"So… why _did_ you keep your plushies?" Juliana asked smiling.

He smiled too and gave a soft chuckle. "Well, you know that I consider you a sister, right?"

She nodded happily. "Yup! And you're just like a big brother."

"Well I kept them because you were the one that gave them to me and since you moved away… I felt like I had to keep them!" He finished happily looking as the smaller girl smiled widely.

"Really!? That's so sweet, no, you're sweet!" She squealed as she gave him a big hug. He hugged her back smiling and then she laughed. "But I bet I can still beat you at arm wrestling!"

"You? With those little arms? I don't think so!" He laughed pointing to her arms.

"You're just scared." She mocked. "I used to beat you, remember?"

"Oh, you are SO ON!" He said energetically as he placed his arms on the table, signaling her to wrestle.

She linked her hand with his and started to push. They stayed like that for a few seconds, seeking for dominance and just when Dash was about to win the bell rang and Juliana pushed hard, winning.

"Ha! In your face!!!" She yelled then stood up and did a victory dance. "I won, uh huh, I'm good!!! Oh ya!!! It's my birthday!!! Waaahooo!"

"Cheater! The bell… distracted me! I want a rematch!" He yelled hiding his embarrassment. "I'll win next time."

"Yeah, right. Let's go to class, and then we'll talk." She smiled.

Lei was watching the whole thing and as soon as the bell rang she ran to her locker to find something that might work for revenge. She found what she was looking for and decided to get her plan into work at three. She laughed to herself as she entered the classroom and sat next to Tucker.

"Where were you? I was talking to you!" He said in an annoyed voice. "You ignored me!"

"Uh… so?" She smiled. "You were busy talking to your sweetheart anyway."

"What? Jazz is NOT my sweetheart! …yet…" He said smiling softly.

Lei laughed and just nodded. "So, what's she doing here anyway? Wasn't she supposed to stay at the hospital?"

"Yeah, but her parents told her to chill so she came here. Danny's in a coma…" He sighed.

Lei gasped surprised as he told her the whole story. It was horrible; she felt super bad for Danny and wanted to help him, even though she knew that she couldn't. Tucker somehow managed to change the subject quickly, making the sad feelings go away for a while.

"Where did you go anyway?" Tucker asked with a sparkle in his eyes. "Out to spy on Dash?"

"No… I mean, maybe… okay, yes." She sighed and then told him what she saw.

Tucker cocked his head for a moment and then asked. "But you didn't hear what they were saying?"

"No." She admitted sighing again.

He smiled. "You didn't even use these!"

He took out a small microphone in the shape of a caterpillar and handed it to Lei making some weird comments and telling her that she had a lot to learn to be a real spy.

"What kind of spy are you?" He breathed out after a long speech.

Lei sighed angrily. "The kind of spy that is willing to make you swallow this if you don't shut up!"

He raised his hands and placed them over his mouth, just in case she was serious. She had the microphone ready for the "trip" when the door burst open and all the preps entered the classroom. They sat on the other side of the room and they all waited for Lancer to start the class, which he did in a few minutes.

In the ghost zone, the three ghosts were watching boredly at the screen where Sam was still crying her eyes out. Well, most of them were.

"Why doesn't this thing die!?" Desiree yelled as she played in her GBA energetically, making the other two ghost roll their eyes.

"Why is she in our team again?" Ember asked Skulker as she returned her gaze to the screen.

"I dunno, she grants wishes…?" Skulker shrugged as he too returned his attention to the screen.

"Stupid game…" She murmured as she threw the device and it hit a cage. "So… nothing's happening yet, right?"

"Well… maybe if you paid attention you wouldn't be asking!" Skulker said in annoyance as he glared at her. "Erm… the human wished for the boy to heal…?"

"Really?" She said raising an eyebrow. "I'm not THAT stupid Skulker; I know when they make wishes."

On the screen Sam was placing her soft hands on his pale face. She was devastated and couldn't take it anymore, how she wanted him back. She sat up straight and turned her face around quietly, more tears falling down her face.

"Oh, Danny… I wish you were okay already… I'm sorry." She whispered.

"YOU SEE! SHE WISHED IT!!!" Ember squealed pointing to the screen. "Grant the wish, hurry!"

"Okay, okay…" Desiree said smiling. "So you have wished it, so it shall be!"

Her voice echoed in the hospital room and Sam took a few seconds to realize what was going on. Who said that? That was the first thought that came to her mind, but it seemed so insignificant when she heard a soft voice that she paid absolutely no mind to it.

A cough could be heard from behind and she turned around to come face to face with a tired, half-awake boy. "Sam…?"

She immediately stood up and held his hands. "Danny! You're awake! How do you feel? I was so worried about you! I'm so sorry…"

"Sam…" He repeated, his eyes glowing green in anger.

"Please, don't hate me. Rest, please, we'll talk later, okay?" She pleaded as he frowned weakly.

His eyes were emerald green right now and he pulled his hands out of Sam's reach. "Sam…." He repeated firmer this time.

"What?" She asked as she felt relaxed to know that he was finally awake.

"Get out."

* * *

since you all were so nice to review on the last chapter I won't yell... I still want reviews though... no reviews mean no next chapter! 


	20. Friends, fights and chickens?

I'm extremely sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but my busy life and school mixed together can be a real pain. I've also been grounded so I couldn't use my computer for a long time which also interfered with my writing. I wish that the lenght of this chapter will help you guys forgive me and send a review, it's over 5,000 words! I know that it was cruel to leave it at that cliffie, but well, as I explained, I couldn't. Oh, and those who are reading my other stories, especially "Bring me to Life", I'm also writing the chapter so please, stay calm. I have many school work left and almost no time for myself so I really hope that you guys understand.

Enough of my blabbering, on with my chapter!

* * *

Silence. That's all that followed after Danny's demand. None of them spoke; it was very awkward for both of them. Sam couldn't find a way to express what she felt; anger, pain, sadness, relief, worry and shock. They were all complicated emotions mixed together; his stare was killing her.

"What?" She whispered sadly, hoping that she had heard wrong. "What did you say?"

He turned his face to the other side so she couldn't see the fear in his eyes that he hid with anger. "You heard me, get out."

"But… why?" By now, new tears had found their way out and she couldn't stop them. "I'm sorry… it was an accident!"

"This is the second accident caused by you that almost gets me killed!" He spat bitterly.  
"I'm not sure if I'll survive a third one, especially at this rate…"

"Don't say that!" She gasped as she slowly realized something. It was true. "Please, don't hate me…"

"Oh, so it's okay for _you_ to hate _me_? You always get me hurt one way or another and I can't say anything about it!? That's not what I want, Manson." He also had stray tears in his eyes. It hurt to say this; he still loved her. But this love was going to kill him, literally, if he didn't stop it soon; now or never.

"I don't hate you… I didn't mean it Danny." She wailed brokenly while remembering how she firmly said that she did. "I love you! I can't hate you!"

"You sounded pretty sure about it." He stated trying to control his anger, but couldn't control his eyes which had now acquired an emerald green. "Just go. Now!"

He sighed as he tried to hold up yells and tears of frustration. Why is love so complicated? Why can't it be simple and happily ever after? No. It just wasn't like that for them.

"Listen Sam, right now you're the last person I want to talk to; I need to rest. If you don't mind…"

She quieted down after a while and simply nodded, pulling her hand out of his, getting up from his bed and out the door. She ran outside where Jack and Maddie were just talking quietly. They immediately saw her as she ran outside and exchanged worried glances. They called after her, but receiving no answer, so they decided to just go into Danny's room, just to make sure he was okay.

They gasped when he turned to face them; he was alive! Jack clumsily made his way toward his son and gave him a hug, _trying_ to do it gently. Maddie followed, wrapping both of them in an embrace with tears on her purple eyes.

"Sweetie, you're okay!" She whispered with joy, smiling so widely that anyone that could see her would smile too.

"Yeah, just tired." He said as he closed his blue eyes tightly since his father kept crushing him. "Uh… dad? I need to breathe."

"Sorry." He backed away quickly and smiled too, his eyes shining happily. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"…me too." He mumbled; images of the night of the accident flashed before his very eyes.

"Sleep dear, you need to rest." Maddie sighed with a smile; she had lost all her pain quickly. Too bad Danny couldn't forget it so simply.

"…can you guys stay here for a little longer? She might come back…"

"Who?" They asked in unison with a questioning gaze.

"Sam."

Meanwhile, Sam was running out of the hospital and into the streets with tears running freely on her face. She stopped in the middle of the streets because of a blinding light. A loud sound made her run to the sidewalk, saving her from a deathly accident. She looked back and frowned, making a wish in her mind that she knew that she would regret later.

"Why didn't you kill me!?" She yelled to the truck driver who continued his way to God-knows-where. "I don't deserve to be here! Kill me! Come back…!"

After receiving no answer from the far away truck, she kept walking home, now controlling fairly well her emotions and trying to figure out a way to make Danny forgive her.

"I know what to do but…. I'll do it." She said to herself after many minutes of thoughts. Feeling determined, she rushed to the place where Fenton Works used to stand and smiled, knowing what she had to do.

At school, nothing out of the ordinary was going on, just the average. Okay, so they had to study and do homework, but that was normal. Finally three o' clock came around and it was finally time to do something… a small little gift from Lei to Ulli for messing around with Dash.

"Mr. Lancer, may I be excused?" Lei asked politely as she stood up ten minutes before the bell rang.

"Can't you wait ten miserable minutes?" The overweight teacher answered boredly.

Lei thought for a moment and shook her head, sending a glare at Paulina. "No. Tucker and I need to go to the hospital to see Danny, who DIDN'T play hooky like _somebody_ was spreading around!"

"It's only ten minutes…" Tucker butted in, curious to know what really the hurry was.

"Fine." The teacher mumbled. "Let me know about your friend Mr. Fenton tomorrow."

"Thanks!" They smiled in unison while they picked their stuff. After they were ready and out of the classroom, Tucker raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" Lei sang as she ran to her locker to get everything ready. "I need to use your PDA."

Tucker's eyes grew wide. "Why do you want my baby?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Lei said with a smirk on her face. "Just hand it over. I'll give it back, promise!"

After a few moments of thought, Tucker gave in and let her borrow his most prized possession. She smiled as she pressed a few buttons, and immediately all the school lights were turned off. A wave of surprised screams were heard, it was so dark out that they couldn't see at all.

"You got a microphone Tuck?" Lei asked politely as he just nodded and handed it to her.

He eyed her with curiosity and shrugged. "Why do you need it for?"

She kept smiling and ignored his questioning, plugging the devices together. The little microphone was placed near her lips as she whispered something unreadable. In less than a second, her voice was repeated all over the school.

"You shall pay, newcomer, by the most unsuspected way."

"Lei, what are you doing?" Tucker asked frowning. "This doesn't seem right…"

Lei glared angrily, placing a hand on the small machine to cover his voice. "Will you shut up, for once!? The whole school will hear you!"

He was taken aback and just nodded in somewhat fear, watching as the girl talked once more into the electronic machinery. "You are an intruder to this school, and for that you must pay. You're gonna have the scare of your life."

"Lei, you're starting to scare me!" Tucker cried trying to retrieve his PDA. "Stop!"

"Okay." She replied simply while turning the lights back on and giving back his treasure. "I have to finish this."

She ran to her locker, leaving Tucker there, in shock. He followed her and couldn't believe his eyes… was she pulling a chicken costume's head out of her locker?

"What the heck is THAT!?" He asked pointing to the feathery thing in confusion.

She just smiled and held it higher. "This, my good friend, is the sweet new welcoming prank."

"Who is it this time?" He asked rolling his eyes with a small grin on his face.

She just frowned for a moment and looked at her wristwatch; it was almost three o' clock. "Wear this."

"What? No! What for?" He asked laughing but stopped when she pulled out a little wrapped box with the name Tucker on it. "What's that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the new ULTRA POWERED PDA 9000 with additional DVD and CD-ROM burning abilities and full channeled TV included… it also has wireless internet and cell phone with an unlimited memory iPod… which hasn't come out yet… and won't in a couple of years, might I add." She said with a devilish grin as he just stared at the box with his mouth hanging wide.

"How did you…" He gasped out but remembered that she was related to Sam; therefore, she could also get new things before everyone else. "GIMME, mine!!"

"Not until you do me a favor." She smiled.

"ANYTHING!" He pleaded. "I'll… go and fight Garbanzo Bean if I have to!"

She just laughed remembering about his absolute phobia toward Garbanzo Bean and nodded, just telling him what to do. Immediately after he understood, he scowled, but after a little threat of not getting the techno stuff he accepted. They both walked out of school and hid; Tucker was adjusting his chicken mask thing while Lei just laughed.

"Great! Now, do it like I told you and this will be all yours!" She said raising the box just a little higher than his nose.

"Why is it always me?" He complained.

"Shush! They're coming!" She whispered loudly just as the bell rang.

He nodded and looked through the holes of the mask, shaking his head at how wrong this was. After a while, a lot of people rushed through the doors except for the popular kids, which was fine by him. A little while later, all the preps came out, that is, except for Juliana and Dash.

"She hasn't come out yet!" He whispered loudly enough for her to hear him.

"Don't worry, she has to come!" Lei whispered back. "There they are!"

Indeed, both of them were coming out of the building smiling and laughing. They stopped for a moment and Dash told her something that sounded like "wait here, I'll be right back" and rushed inside the school, maybe he forgot something inside. Whatever it was, it was perfect for Lei. Ulli was alone and ready for the scare.

"Now Tuck!" She said as she elbowed him.

He rolled his eyes and jumped on front of Ulli, making her yell in surprise. He started to yell like a maniac and took her hair pin, making her scream from the sudden contact. Lei laughed from her hiding spot when she saw Tucker start shaking Ulli's shoulders, but gasped when she saw Dash come out.

"RUN!" She yelled and Tucker turned around, immediately recognizing the huge student that was running to help his friend. He ran like he never did before and felt something hit him hard on the head. He looked down for a moment and saw a huge rock that Ulli had drew with amazing strength. If he wasn't wearing the mask… he didn't want to know so he kept running and hid behind some bushes, gasping for air.

"Bull's eye!" Ulli yelled with a smile while regaining her breath just as Dash came from behind her.

"Are you okay!?" He asked worriedly, looking at the girl that almost broke the head of a crazy someone. "Who the heck was that?"

"…a huge chicken?" She said with a shrug.

There was a small silence and then they both burst into laughter. Dash recovered quickly and walked to the bushes, but no one was there. "I'll get that person… whoever it is."

"Oh, come on. It only took a hairpin, I didn't like it anyway." She said pulling his hand and dragging him out of the school. "It's good to know that I have such a sweet and protective friend."

"Ulli, I'm not your friend." He said looking at her seriously, making her stop walking. "I'm more like your brother."

"Yeah, my big brother." She smiled happily and continued dragging him through the school gates. "Wanna go to the Nasty Burger?"

"Sure!" He smiled and walked faster, dragging her this time all the way to the restaurant.

On the other side of the street, laughter could be heard from two people. Lei was laughing so hard that her eyes were filled with tears and Tucker was laughing from joy, he had finally gotten a brand new PDA!

"Oh, man! This is so exiting!" He said as he examined it. It didn't look like a cardboard box; he wouldn't fall for that one again. Without any wait, he pushed the on button and as soon as the little light of the machine turned on, he couldn't help but cry.

"Welcome, Tucker Foley." The machine said in a monotone voice. "I am sorry to inform you that this is only a demo version so only one utility can be used, which is recording the name of the user."

"No!!!" Tucker yelled and grabbed Lei by the shoulders, shaking her with complete anger. "How could you do this to me, after all I did for you!?"

Lei pushed him harshly away and rolled her eyes. "Will you chill!? At least wait for it to turn on!"

"Please," the machine continued, "insert the chip for complete activation of all abilities."

"What chip…?" Tucker asked softly, looking as Lei pulled out something from her pocket.

"I had to make sure you would help me before I gave it to you." She replied while smiling. "Here ya' go, and please, don't you EVER, and I mean EVER try to hurt me again, or you _will _actually figure out what true pain is about; get it!?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He said as he took the chip from her hand and inserted it to his brand new PDA. "You know I love you for this, don't you?"

"…right." She said as she laughed and walked toward the school yard, where her backpack was still on the floor. She picked it up and followed Tucker to the hospital, where things were getting from bad to worse.

In the room where the Fenton family was, it was in complete silence. Not much had been said except for informing Jazz what happened as soon as she entered the room. Danny looked at the wall blankly, lost in thoughts; all of them where, of course, of Sam. He asked himself so many questions that many of them ended fading into nothing only to come back moments later. It was as confusing as ever, driving him a little insane by each passing minute.

Why did she do it? Can he forgive her? What will happen now? And of course, his most hated questions of them all… Is there still hope for their friendship? Does she still love him? Does _he_ still love her?

Sadly, yes.

He really wanted to forget all of this, to just forgive her and get everything over with, but it wasn't that easy. It never was. He almost died twice because of her! She had yelled at him in the face how much she hated him! And yet, he still loved her no matter what. Of course, she still loved him too and no matter what she said, she always will; but the situation was too complicated for either one of them to forgive.

He blinked away tears as he remembered the night of the accident. So many problems were floating around in his mind right now, that he couldn't even concentrate on one long enough when he was already thinking in another one. His head ached, and even though he knew that soon we would be out of the hospital he just couldn't wait. He wanted so badly to fix things, to feel better on the inside that it ached more. But the more he thought of it, the less he wanted to forgive her.

Jazz sighed softly as she turned to her mom, who had her head rested on Jack's shoulder beside her. Maddie gave her a weak smile but Jazz didn't responded, she wasn't going to let the excitement of Danny being okay cover up the fact that something was wrong. Her mom knew too that something wasn't right there, but shrugged it off, at least until Danny was feeling better.

Jack on the other hand was smiling widely, staring at his tired son who just continued to stare at the white walls. He had no other thought in his mind except that his little Danny was fine and out of danger. In fact, he was so happy that surprisingly, he couldn't even talk!

"Danny?" Jazz interrupted quietly, making him blink a few times and turn his head to see her. "How do you feel?"

He didn't answer right away; he just looked at her for a while then smiled weakly. "I've been better."

"But don't worry sweetie," Maddie interrupted with a small smile, "you'll get well soon; then we'll go to the mansion and rest."

"What?" He said as if he didn't know that he was staying there. "The… mansion?"

"Yes Danny, the mansion." Jack smiled. "Don't tell me that you don't know where you've been at all this time!"

"Can't I stay somewhere else?" He practically begged trying to evade as many questions as possible.

"Listen Danny, I know that you might not feel safe in Sam's house because of the fall," Maddie started giving her son a sympathy look, "but we'll make sure that it won't happen again."

"I'm not going to stay there." He said firmly. "Can you guys call and check if I can stay at Tucker's?"

"Why do you want to stay there?" Jazz interrupted curiously. "Don't you like living large?"

He didn't answer; he just sighed deeply and tried to find a way to shake the subject off without getting him at Sam's house. "I just want Tucker to fill me in what's been going on lately."

"I guess so then, as long as you're happy." Maddie sighed softly. "But first, you got to be fully recovered; then you can talk with your friends as long as you want."

"Thanks mom." Danny smiled giving Jack a look as if waiting for his opinion.

Jack nodded and smiled back, trying to find his voice. "Just try to recover fast; I want to spend some quality time with the two of you."

"Me!?" Jazz gasped in fright. "But dad, we already spend some quality time not to long ago, remember?"

"Yes Jack, why don't you leave Jazz with me this time?" Maddie said getting the feeling that Jazz didn't enjoy much spending time fighting ghosts with her father.

"Oh, I didn't mean you princess!" He said giving her a reassuring smile. "I meant this."

He raised a big hand and reached into his pocket, then pulled out a huge bar of…

Fudge.

"Whew, that's a relief! I mean… dad! How could you put a chocolate bar before me?" Jazz said, obviously grateful.

"Don't worry Jazzy-pants; we'll spend time together after Danny!" He responded while opening the bar and then eating it.

Jazz gulped and tried to remain calm, but couldn't help but think about how in the world they could be related. Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door, which made her look up and see the cute face of Tucker smiling. She blushed and looked back to the floor, hoping that no one would notice.

"Have you guy's seen Garbanzo Been?" He asked as soon as he was inside, getting a look from everyone there. "No? Then the coast is clear."

At the mansion, Sam was calling for her grandmother. She had an idea which made her even smile, ignoring the fact that Danny hated her and that she was miserable. That idea made her feel hope inside, perhaps even happiness to the possibilities.

"But this isn't just for Danny… it's for all of them." She whispered to herself, knocking on her grandmother's bedroom door. "Granny? Are ya in here?"

"Yes dear," she said "come in please."

Right after she opened the door she spotted her grandmother, Ida, on the bed reading a magazine. She looked up and signaled her to sit beside her, ready to listen. Sam took a deep breath and tried to say what she felt, if not she would explode.

"Granny, can you help me do something for someone really important to me? Well, it's not only one, they're four, but I do it mostly for that one but he doesn't like me anymore, if he ever did, and I don't want him to hate me because of an accident. Actually, they were two accidents but one of them ended in a good thing. The other one was a disaster and he hates me for it!"

"Breathe girl!" Granny said, looking amazed at how much her granddaughter could talk in less then fifteen seconds. "Now, I'm sure Danny doesn't hate you."

Ida looked in her eyes and noticed the tears that ran down her face, trying to hide them with no luck. Ida wiped them out with her wrinkled thumb and gave her a smile. Sam smiled back softly, letting her body relax. "I never said it was Danny."

"You never said it wasn't." She smiled and just shook her head. "Come on Sammy, you kids have been best friends since you were very little, one little fall can't make him hate you."

"He didn't fall." She confessed, feeling her eyes water up at the memory. "I… pushed him. It's my fault he almost died, I'm so sorry…"

Ida looked surprised and hugged her tightly, letting her cry on her shoulder. She knew that Sam wasn't telling the truth about the fall, but never guessed that this could be the reason. She thought that it was just a ghost attack or something like that.

After a few minutes of unstopping tears, Sam came to a halt and pulled back gently, looking at her loving grandmother with swollen eyes. She remembered why she was looking for her in the first place and tried to calm down.

"Granny, can you help me?" She pleaded sadly. "Please?"

"Sure dear, anything you want." Ida answered truthfully.

"Let's build his house back."

"Sammy," she said in a soft loving tone. "You really do love him, don't you?"

Sam smiled shyly, knowing the answer but not daring to say it. "Can we do it?"

"Sure, get me the phone. How do you want it to be like? We can buy the property and build the house any way you want it to be." Ida said feeling proud of her granddaughter's feelings.

"I want it exactly the way it was." She said, now with a smile that she didn't know she could do. "Do you need anything to make it like that?"

"Hmmm… do you have any pictures of the house? Inside and outside of course." Ida reasoned, trying to find the phonebook in a nearby drawer.

"Yeah, I have pictures of the house." She said with a little blush. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time dear." She responded, hearing an answer from the line. "Hello? Oh yes, I would like to buy the property a couple of blocks from here. The one where the Fenton's used to live at."

At the Nasty Burger, teenager laughs could be heard coming from a table on the corner of the restaurant. Dash and Ulli were eating and just hanging around, apparently having a great time. A small tap on his shoulder made them stop and turn around, coming face to face with Paulina.

"Hi! Mind if I join you?" She asked happily, placing a hand on her hip. "Of course you don't."

"Hi Paulina, what are you doing here?" Dash asked, seeing that she was alone for once, not even Star was around.

"What, I can't come and hang out with you guys anymore?" She pouted, faking to wipe a tear. "Don't you want to be my friends anymore?"

"No, it's not that, it's just that, well, aren't you supposed to be with Star at the mall? I kinda overheard you girls talking at class." Dash shrugged.

"Oh, she said that she couldn't go. But if I would have known that my own friend and cousin would give me the cold shoulder I would have gone to the mall by myself!" She said crossing her arms.

"Don't be such a drama queen." Ulli rolled her eyes. "You're already sitting with, us you know. You're gonna eat something or what?"

Paulina glared for a minute but then shook her head. "No, I'm not. Everything in here makes me fat."

"Er." Ulli whispered to Dash, who tried hard not to laugh.

"What did you say!?" She practically yelled. "Did you just say that I am fat?"

"No, of course not! I mean, you _are_ after all a model girl to follow, everyone wants to be you!" Ulli answered giving her a reassuring smile while on the inside she was just laughing and laughing loudly.

"Well, that is true." She beamed proudly. "You know, I just came around to say hello. I'll be on my way."

"Okay, bye." They said in unison and turned back to their conversation as soon as Paulina left.

"Um… where were we?" Dash asked frowning slightly.

Ulli shrugged and just smiled. "Oh yeah, the time when you fell in the fountain! You were dripping water all around the park!"

"Yeah, but now I push geeks and losers to the fountain and it's funnier!" He laughed but noticed that she wasn't laughing. She just crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Who gave you the right to pick on weaker people, Dash?" She asked seriously, making Dash feel uncomfortable. "Come on, you know that it's not right to do those things."

"But… it's fun! And that's what keeps me being popular!" He defended raising his arms to the air.

"So being a jerk makes you popular?" She asked with a frown.

Dash looked down in shame and just sighed. "What else am I supposed to do? I'm not smart or anything good except for sports and well… being a bully."

"Come on, you're a great guy! You don't need to fake being so tough just to be in the in crowd." She said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and just sighed. "Ulli, if I start acting nice all of a sudden, I will be banned from the A-List and I won't have any friends anymore!"

"Or, you'll find true friends and become a better person." She said calmly, getting a sad look from Dash. "Dash, you have to stop being so hard on yourself, just be you and people will like you more; even the girl you like."

"What? What girl? I don't like Paulina." He said hoping that she was meaning her.

"Not Paulina." Ulli said rolling her eyes. "Lei."

"What about her?" He said, looking out the window. "She's just another wannabe like her loser friends."

"Oh, really? What else do you think of her?" She said with a smirk.

"Nothing. She's just a rough Goth freak who thinks that she can outsmart me and make me embarrass myself in front of the whole school!" He said angrily. "Although it's pretty good that she's herself and doesn't walk around with a mask… and I guess it's good that she knows how to defend herself from Paulina… and I guess I do deserve what she does to me."

"Uh huh. She just wants you to drop your act like I do." She said softly, placing a hand on his cheek and making him look at her. "Be yourself, and apologize to those who you hurt."

"Me? Apologize?" He said surprised. "That would make me look all weak and puny!"

"But you'll feel better, trust me." She assured, making him look at her in the eyes.

He sighed again. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He smiled softly and looked out the frozen window again. "I'll try, starting tomorrow."

A few snow flakes started to fall, making everything cold and chilly. Back at the hospital, everything was going good, Danny was still quiet though, very thoughtful and just shook his head every time someone asked him a question.

"…so he just gave us the test today instead!" Jazz said excitedly, getting a nod from everyone, who weren't really listening anymore. "What did you guys do today?"

"I saw a complete new side of Lei…" Tucker said giving her a look. "She can be crazy and weird, but she does know what I like!"

He took out his new PDA from his pocket and showed it to everyone there, making them smile at his watery eyes. "I just love it! It's the most advanced thing ever!"

"What exactly _did_ you do to earn it?" Danny said, talking for the first time in the past fifteen minutes.

"Wear a chicken mask." He shrugged while playing on his new techno device. "And scare Juliana… nothing big."

"Who?" Jazz and Danny asked in unison.

"New girl." Lei said simply and just let her head rest on the wall again. "Hey Danny, when are you leaving this place?"

"I dunno… soon I hope." He said with a sigh. "Which reminds me, can I stay at your house, Tuck?"

"Uh, sure, but weren't you staying at Sam's?" He said looking up from his game to his best friend.

"Well, let's just say that I need to stay away from there for a while…" He said, turning his face to the side and starting to stare at the window on the other side of the room.

The door opened, revealing Danny and Jazz's parents with cups of coffee in hand. They were talking calmly, obviously relieved that Danny was fine. Maddie looked at everyone and smiled, walking over to her son's bed.

"Hi dear, we talked with your doctor just about now…" She said, giving him a soft kiss on his pale cheek. "You're recovering quite nicely, faster than anyone else he worked with!"

"Yup! That comes from my side of the family, we're fast healers!" Jack said happily, sitting down next to Tucker. "You're one great kid, son!"

"Thanks…" He mumbled, not turning to see where his dad was.

"I better get going." Lei said looking out and seeing that it was starting to get dark. "Ya coming, Tuck?"

"What? Oh, yeah." He said while getting up from his chair and waving goodbye. He looked to the corner of the room, where Jazz was reading a magazine. "Bye, Jazz!"

She looked up and blushed slightly. "Bye, Tuck."

After the door was closed, Lei looked at Tucker's face and laughed. "You're as red as a tomato! Take a deep breath and just come on."

"No I'm not!" He argued and walked next to her, looking at the floor while taking deep breaths. "I don't like her _that_ way…"

"Never said you did." Lei said with a smirk, getting a small push from Tucker.

They kept walking in silence until they walked near Tucker's house.

"Looks like I'll be walking by my own… bye, Tuck." Lei said and waved goodbye.

"See ya' tomorrow then! Oh, and be careful!" He said while reaching for the doorknob.

Lei nodded and as soon as he was inside, she kept walking. Instead of going to her house, she took a turn to the left and reached the deserted park. More snowflakes were falling, making her shiver slightly.

After walking for a while, she noticed that Sam's house was nearer than hers, so she decided to stop there for a while. She knocked on the door and after a few seconds, Sam opened the door.

"Hey Lei, what are you doing here?" She asked immediately.

"Freezing," she answered, trying to get Sam to notice how cold it was outside. She did and let her come in. She noticed that Lei was raising an eyebrow.

"Weren't you supposed to stay on the hospital with Danny?" She asked while taking off her wet coat.

Sam sighed and just shook her head sadly. "He kicked me out."

"Why?" Lei asked very curiously. She knew that something big had to have happen for them to fight that strongly. "What happened?"

"Come on, I'll tell you in my room."

They walked up the stairs and reached her room quickly, not even taking a look at Danny's bedroom door, which remained locked ever since the accident.

"Any particular reason of why Danny doesn't want to stay here anymore?" Lei asked frowning, trying to find a jacket in Sam's closet. She found one and didn't think twice and threw it over herself, feeling warm immediately.

"I should have guessed that he didn't want to live here anymore…" She sighed while sitting on her bed. "Listen, I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone!"

"Okay, just tell me. Get that out of your chest because apparently it's killing you." Lei said grabbing a chair and paying as much attention as she could.

Sam told the story and after she was done, she knew that she didn't deserve Danny's forgiveness; she knew that Danny should hate her until the end of their lifetime. It wasn't fair for him to accept her as a friend anymore; she just hoped that at least she could forgive herself someday.

* * *

Review... please?


	21. Confessions and more tears

Sorry it took so long to update, probably will take a while for the next one too. Thanks for all of your lovely reviews!

* * *

Sam had broken down after reliving the story of the accident, feeling horrible and guilty for Danny. While Lei tried to calm her down, she just couldn't help but feel saddened. They had been friends since they were little, and now they were probably on the edge. All those years were thrown away, reduced to emptiness, ended in nothing.

"I… don't deserve to have him as a friend…" Sam sobbed helplessly, curling up into a ball on the floor. It wasn't common for her to cry this badly, but she had a nervous breakdown and couldn't control herself. "He probably hates me!"

"Sam!" Lei said loudly, trying to stop her. "Snap out of it! He's hurt! It's not everyday that your best friend knocks you down into a coma…"

"Still… he HATES me!" She wailed as she continued to cry. "What do I do now!?"

Lei sighed, this wasn't doing any good. She picked up her cell and dialed Jazz's number, hoping that she knew how to help.

"Hello, Jazz? Sam lost control, can you come over here?" She said quickly, trying to ignore the glare that Sam was giving her. "Yeah, in the mansion."

"Lei, it's no use! It's not like he'll suddenly forgive me and we'll be friends again because you're both here!" She snapped angrily, wiping away tears with her hands. "Look, I'll try to get a hold of myself… but…"

She didn't even finish, her face found her pillow and more cries emitted to the air, causing Lei to sit on a chair and sigh while shacking her head. She wasn't the only one going through a hard time, Danny was probably feeling worse.

He was on the bed, quietly in limbo land. Of course it could also be called asleep with his eyes open, daydreaming, or anything around the matter, but Sam once told him that it was limbo land, so he called it that way ever since. His mind was empty and full at the same time, confusing him with no end.

"God Sam, why?" He mumbled with a sigh. "What do I do now?"

"Danny… you awake?" Jazz turned her attention from her magazine to him, noticing his sadness. "What's wrong…?"

He shook his head. "Everything."

"I was waiting for you to wake up, I got to go, but I wanted to tell you first." She said sadly. "Do you want me to stay with you instead?"

"Nah…" He sighed with a faint smile. "Go and rest, I'll be fine here."

She got up from her chair and kissed him in the forehead, feeling awkward since instead of getting scowled at, she got a small smile from him. She said goodbye and left in a hurry to the mansion, she knew that Sam was in horrible condition but couldn't help but get a feeling that she was guilty for all of this.

"Lei, I said that I'm fine!" Sam yelled in her room, throwing a pillow to her cousin who was on a chair across. "I don't need Jazz for anything."

"…right." She answered with a roll of her eyes. "Look, she said that she was on her way. She can help you!"

"I don't need help!" She snapped with rage, letting her head fall on her other pillow hardly. "I just need Danny to forgive me!"

Lei was going to answer, when they heard a knock on the bedroom door. After a while, the door opened, revealing Sam's old butler, Sebastian, with Jazz by his side. Sam hid her head further in the pillow and when Sebastian left, she raised her face with a huge hateful glare.

"Uh… hello to you too." Jazz mumbled sarcastically, sitting down next to her. "Why are you so down?"

"Why do you care!?" She asked angrily, standing up and walking to the other side of the room. "Why aren't you with you're brother when he needs you?"

"Why are you so angry Sam? She just wants to help… we both do!" Lei interrupted softly, trying to make her understand.

Sam looked at them sadly and sighed. "I'm fine. I just need a little time..."

"What happened?" Jazz asked curiously, looking at the mess on her floor.

"Danny and I aren't talking anymore because… because I caused his fall." She admitted painfully.

Jazz gasped and ran to Sam, loosing self-control with such fatal news. "How could you do that to my brother!?!?"

"It was an accident!" She sobbed as the tears returned to her eyes. "I pushed him and he bumped his head! I'm very sorry…"

Jazz grabbed Sam by the shoulders and shook her with rage, throwing her to the wall. "I _never_ want to see _you_ near my brother again! **DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"**

Lei gasped and pulled Jazz away from Sam, trying to stop the fight. Sam didn't fight back though; she was too depressed to even defend herself. She deserved it, that much she knew.

"Jazz, go to my house… this has been enough." Lei said firmly, making Jazz turn around to face her.

"ENOUGH!? She put my brother on a _COMA!" _She yelled with teary eyes. "How can I just go and pretend that nothing happened!?"

"Don't pretend anything, just go. Danny's fine, and that's what matters." Lei sighed sadly, looking at Sam who remained on the floor crying. "I'll be there later."

"Remember what I said!" Jazz yelled to Sam and stomped out of the room angrily, letting the tears she was keeping run freely across her face. "…my baby brother…"

Three ghosts were watching the scene in amazement; two feeling angry at the same time that their plan was starting to fall apart.

"They fought! It's almost Christmas… wait. What's wrong with the spell!?" Skulker raged on his side of the sofa.

"Nothing. All couples fight." Ember said simply, looking at her nails.

"Ember," Desiree sighed. "How are we gonna rule the world if they aren't together!?"

"Wow… you actually said something smart!" Skulker interrupted with a smile. "Uh… she's right though, how are we gonna rule the earth!?"

"The spell was amplified not to long ago, right? Well, it affects _all_ girls, not just the Goth dipstick." She shrugged without a care.

"But he had feelings for _her!_ Things were going fine until now!" Skulker argued. "Who else does he have feelings for!?"

Desiree gasped. "The red huntress girl! He likes her! And more importantly, she likes him back!"

Ember nodded while Skulker smiled. "Exactly."

It was around closing time at the Nasty Burger, where Ulli and Dash were having a good time. They had already drunk 3 chocolate milkshakes each and a burger. Many laughs were filling the restaurant, coming mainly from those two.

"So Ulli, what are you gonna do tomorrow?" Dash asked curiously, calling after Valerie to bring him a fourth shake.

"Hmm… go to school." She smiled.

"No! I mean after school!" He smiled too with a chuckle.

She thought for a while and shrugged. "I don't know, why?"

"Well, I'm having this party tomorrow and I would love to see my little-like sister there." He said while sipping his now received drink.

"I would love to go!" She said with a smile, looking outside the window. "Would you look at that; it's dark already!"

"Yeah, time flies when you're drinking chocolate…"

She laughed and poked his arm, telling him that it was time to go home.

"I can walk you home if you want." Dash offered after paying his tab and hers.

She raised an eyebrow and nodded, wondering why was he being so nice to her all of a sudden. He had always treated her like a sister, so he was always nice, but this was too much. He even opened the door for her!

"Okay, spill the beans. What is it Dash?" She sighed when they were out of the Nasty Burger.

"Erm… what do you mean?" He acted innocent, looking at his shoes and finding them interesting all of a sudden.

"I know you, there's something bothering you and you're trying to ignore it by being nicer to me. You usually did that when you wanted to ask Paulina out." She pointed out, crossing her arms and waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing…" He mumbled. He really didn't know why he was acting so strange. _"It's been this way since the fight with that Goth freak. I can't stand her!"_

"Hello!? Did you hear what I was telling you?" Ulli asked while pulling his arm to get his attention. He blinked a couple of times and gave her a sheepish grin. "That's a no…"

"I'm sorry, just got spaced out." He said while still smiling.

"I said," she sighed, making sure that he was paying attention this time. "Do you like that girl?"

"What girl?" He asked in confusion.

"Apparently you missed out more than I thought…" She mumbled to herself. "Lei, the one that's always getting me into trouble."

"Why should you care…?" He asked, but not in a rude way, it was more of a curious way. "…no."

Ulli smirked knowingly. "I know you better than that. You like her."

"…No!" He insisted, but the blush that appeared on his face said other wise. "…a little. But don't say anything or I would get kicked out of the A-List for sure! I mean, she's a freak!"

"I thought you still liked my cousin." She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, no… I got over that. Now I can't get that annoying little good-for-nothing freak out of my head!" He practically yelled, but then gave a nervous laugh.

"Hmmm… nice way to express yourself about her. Is she going to your party?" She asked curiously with a smile that made him embarrassed.

"No. I can't let anyone see me inviting her!" He turned his face to the side making a proud pose. "I know! Why don't you invite her for me?"

"What do I look like, a dating service?" She replied while crossing her arms. "Dash, you want her to go, you ask her yourself."

"But…"

"No buts. You gotta do what you gotta do… and right now it's to take me home, I'm freezing here!" She said, holding a sneeze.

He nodded in defeat and walked her home, thinking in a million ways to get himself out of this problem. Once they were on the doorway, they said goodbye, and he proceeded on his way home.

A couple of minutes later, Ulli was in her room resting on her bed, only staring at her sky blue walls. Her blue and green bed was cold, for it was snowing harshly. She just hoped that Dash got home safe; after all, he was like a brother to her so she was worried. She picked up a small lilac pillow and hugged it, looking at the clock constantly.

"He must be home by now…" She mumbled after a while and browsed for her phone, finding it quite easily. "Hello?"

"_Ulli? What's wrong?"_ Dash asked through the line.

"Nothing, just wanted to know if you made it through the blizzard." She sighed in relief.

"_Yeah, it's chilly in here!" _He smiled and laughed with a shiver.

"Here too. Well, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, see ya at school!" She smiled and said her goodbyes. After hanging up, she looked outside the window and only one thought crossed her mind at the time… _"No school tomorrow!"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the phone on her desk, which made her jump slightly. She picked up the phone and took a deep breath.

"Hello? Dash, is it you?" She asked rolling her eyes with a smile.

"No, it's me, Travis," answered one of Dash's friends, an auburn haired boy with pale green eyes that seemed to follow her around lately. "I just wanted to know if you were coming to school tomorrow…"

She smiled and shrugged. "I guess… how did you get my number anyway?"

"Oh, Dash called me and gave it to me. He didn't want to annoy you anymore so he sent me to do it." He answered truthfully and heard her sigh. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, see you at school then!" She answered quickly, and after receiving a small "bye" she hung up, staring blankly at her phone.

At the North Mercy hospital, everything was quiet. Jack and Maddie had left for the mansion to rest, still oblivious to the fact that Sam caused the accident, leaving Jazz and Danny talking.

"So… how long do you have to stay here?" Jazz asked after a few minutes of silence.

He shrugged without much enthusiasm and sighed. "The doctor didn't say, although he _did_ say that I was healing faster than normal."

"That's the advantage of being a halfa." She smiled, trying to lift the mood. "You know… I'm supposed to be at Lei's right now, but… I just want to make sure _she _doesn't come around."

He looked blankly at her with a confused glare. "What do you have against Lei?"

"Not Lei, Sam."

Danny sighed, guessing that she knew what really happened and decided to change the subject. "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Well, if this blizzard clears up I'll go for a while." She shrugged with a sigh.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about that."

"At least you're mood's better." Jazz pointed out, smiling slightly. "I'm glad."

"Well, I think that…" He started, but got interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door creaked open, revealing a shy Valerie with a small scratch on her face. "Hello…"

"Valerie!" Danny smiled, telling her to come in. Jazz noticed his sudden happiness and told them that she'd better go and eat something or else she might faint. She knew that in Danny's case, a smile wasn't very common and she was glad that someone made him smile, even if that meant that it was his ghost half's number one enemy. As long as she doesn't know, nothing could go wrong… right?

* * *

And... we're off, on the reviewing challange! Nah, I just want reviews! Any suggestions?


	22. Brighter Days

Sorry for the delay, people! I hope you guys will like this chapter, I broke my head on a few scenes, but I think it came out great. Super thanks for KL, cuz even with a heavy schedule, she finds time to beta this and rocks at it! lol

* * *

The smile was back to Danny's face after a while with Valerie. Jazz had decided that it was best if she headed to Lei's house, before the weather got even worse than how it was already. The only two people now in Danny's room were himself and Valerie, which they were gladly thankful for. 

"Are you feeling any better?" Valerie asked shyly while looking at his pale face.

"Yeah, a little dizzy, but nothing big. The doctor said that I would be able to go home in a couple of days… maybe even sooner." He said with a slight smile. "How's you're dad?"

"He's not worse…" She mumbled softly. "But not getting better either."

"I'm sorry…" He said softly as he changed his view to the frozen window. It was almost Christmas; it must be terrible for Valerie to spend the holidays alone with her dad in the hospital. "I wish he would get better soon."

A smile flashed across her face for a second before she sighed. "Yeah, me too."

"Finally, another wish!" Desiree squealed in Skulker's lair, making the other ghosts cover their ears from her unusual high voice of excitement. "And so you have wished it… ah, whatever."

Mist surrounded the room near Danny's, and Desiree's voice echoed. Damon, Valerie's dad, opened his eyes, startling a nurse. She was wide eyed and ran to get a doctor, leaving the man on his own. The ghost grew slightly, her eyes glowed an even brighter blood red color.

"Miss Gray? Are you here? You're father just woke up! They're doing some tests right now." A nurse blabbed as she opened the door and saw the girl. "Come with me, please."

"Really? Did you hear that Danny? Daddy's getting better!" She smiled as she stood up energetically and hugged him. He softly hugged her back, a bright smile spreading across his face.

"Well, I'll better get going! See you later, Danny!" She beamed as she rushed behind the short-haired nurse. "I'll be back soon!"

After they were both gone, Danny let his head fall on the pillow with a sigh. At least her dad would get better and leave soon. Memories of the night of the accident flashed before his ocean blue eyes, making him frown. It was clear after a while, Sam didn't love him and right now, he didn't feel like being the poor defenseless love-sick puppy following her around.

"But that doesn't mean that I'll run away from her forever…" He sighed. "After all, she was mad at me with a good reason to begin with."

He considered the possibility of him and Sam being friends again; it was so far away that it seemed impossible. But after he got his ghost powers, nothing seemed impossible to him anymore, especially now, if it has anything to do with Sam.

Sure, he wouldn't hope anything close to a romantic relationship, heck, he didn't even think that they would be best friends anymore, but at least forgive each other from their mistakes and start again, even if it meant loosing their pride. All in the memory of the friendship they shared, or as it currently is, a no-longer-existing friendship…

"But that will have to wait until I'm better; I doubt that she'll be coming around after I told her to leave…"

Flashbacks came into his view and he couldn't help but close his eyes at the coldness of his previous behavior. "Well, maybe I _was_ a little harsh on her… after all, it _was_ just an accident…"

Her puffy red eyes haunted him, her sobs hurt him, and her weak apologies devastated him. He clenched his fists with frustration. Sure, having her back as a friend wouldn't be easy, but as stated previously, there was no impossible for Daniel Fenton.

In the Manson mansion, no sound was to be heard besides loud music from Sam's room and the wheelchair of her grandmother, Ida. The senior lady smiled as she approached Sam's door, thinking about the times she used to annoy _her _family with loud records and her peculiar style.

"Sammy," She called while knocking. She didn't answer, so she honked the loud horn of her technologically advanced wheelchair and immediately the music stopped. "I got good news, dear!"

In a few seconds, the door was opened and Sam revealed herself. The black haired girl had an expressionless face, showing no feeling or emotion whatsoever. Lavender eyes had stopped shinning long ago, becoming glassy and empty, giving her a hollow and depressed aura.

"What is it granny?"

"Look at these; they're the documents for the Fenton's old house!" Ida beamed with a smile. "Or should I say: your house. I told them yesterday to start with the construction… I took the liberty to hire the best carpenters of Amity Park . They're almost done!"

"No way!" Sam gasped, a huge smile finally showing on her features. "When will it be done?"

"Tomorrow, probably." Ida smiled, noticing her grand-daughter's mood change. "There are a lot of workers dear, that's why its going be done so soon.I'm glad to see you smile."

Sam didn't think twice before hugging her grandmother and sighing, finally, she was going to fix things, or at least start to. After letting go, she told Ida that it was going to be a surprise, so she couldn't say a word to the Fenton family yet.

"Of course, I expect something from you now Sammy." Ida said with a frown. Seriousness was nothing compared to her tone. "I want you to-"

"Anything granny."

"Go and apologize one last time to Danny. Even if you youngsters won't end up together like I hoped, at least let him know that you're truly sorry. I promise it will be better after."

Sam's eyes widened slowly, knowing that what she promised wasn't necessarily the truth, but knew that one last apology couldn't hurt her more than how she already was. "Fine. I'll go tomorrow-"

"Now."

"But-"

"No buts, Samantha." Ida said firmly, like she always did when she called her by her full name. "I want you to be in peace, and I know that it seems impossible right now, but you can befriend him again with only three words."

Sam looked at her sadly, murmuring under her breath those three words that she couldn't stop thinking about. "I'm truly sorry."

Ida looked at her and nodded. She was aiming for three other words, but right now wasn't the right time to think about something more than friends. Perhaps soon, but not now.

"Exactly, now go get your coat and head off, Sebastian will drive you there. Try to hurry; the weather isn't at its best you know."

"Can't I go tomorrow?" Sam hopefully asked, looking down at her small grandmother already knowing the answer. "Okay granny, but just for you."

Ida nodded again and headed to her room, knowing that it was the best for Sam. Even though she had a temper, Ida's was stronger and she wasn't mean to Sam, which is probably why she's the only one Sam considered as true family. As soon as she heard the front door close, she was sure that those two would be okay. Maybe not great, but okay was a lot better than now.

In a few minutes, Sam found herself on front of Danny's room. Her hand was shaking from both coldness and nervousness as she approached the door, how was she supposed to do this anyway? She took a deep breath and knocked, hearing his beautiful voice telling her calmly to come in. Wait a minute, beautiful? She wasn't supposed to be thinking those things right now!

"I-I…" She started, just as she opened a small crack, enough to see her face only.

Danny's eyes opened widely, looking at her carefully. "Sam…"

"Danny, I-I…"

"I'm sorry, Sam." Danny said quickly, looking shamefully at the white hospital floor. "I treated you horribly a while ago, you didn't deserve it."

Sam was confused, frowning quickly. "What? I'm the one that should be apologizing. I… pushed you."

"It's alright, don't worry. I'm gonna be fine…" He sighed, looking at her eyes. "I'm really, really sorry."

"Don't apologize!" She yelled in frustration, stepping inside the room cautiously. "You should hate me! I hate me!"

"Sam! How could you say that?" He asked, feeling terribly guilty. "I…"

Sam walked to his side, holding back tears. "Listen Danny, I came here to apologize. I don't want you to blame yourself anymore of any of this. I'll take all of the blame, and…"

"Don't."

"W-why are you like this with me Danny?" She asked softly, hiccupping slightly. "You and your family should hate me."

"I don't hate you. I was just mad… but after thinking about it, I realized that it was all because of me."

Sam looked at him with a frown, cocking her head on confusion. "How's this you're fault?"

"As far as I can remember, we where fighting because of… Valerie." Danny said softly, feeling the same guilt as he did the night of the accident. "And I'm the one that caused it... kinda."

Sam sighed; everything related to that fight now seemed so insignificant. She held her head; this was pretty confusing, she caused it all and now _he_ was apologizing. "Danny, lets forget that ever happened, please. All of it."

Danny looked at her smiling brightly, nodding softly. "So… are we friends again?"

"I'll be if you'll be…" She laughed softly. "Besides, we can pin the blame on Tucker."

"Why Tucker?" Danny asked confused, pushing himself up slightly.

Sam smiled softly and came a little closer. "Thanks to him we know each other. It's his fault that we fought in the first place... if we put it that way."

"Oh yeah!" He laughed, remembering the first time they met.

_It was the first day of preschool, and Danny was walking quickly, holding Maddie's hand. He looked around at the gardens, filled with flowers and a big fountain was surrounding it. Sitting on the floor, he saw Tucker. He was his friend since forever, mainly because their parents knew each other from when they went to school._

"_Tucker!" An overly excited Danny explained, jumping on him as if he hadn't seen him in years._

"_Danny! We're in the same school!" He said, pushing Danny off and jumping up and down. "Come on! I wanna show you someone!"_

"_Who?"_

"_We met her this mornin'!"_

_Danny followed him until they reached a dark haired girl. She had purple eyes, which could be confused as two identical amethyst stones. Danny frowned confusedly and poked Tucker._

"_It's a girl!?"_

_Tucker nodded and smiled, waving hello to the girl in a long ribbon dress. "Hi!"_

"_But we'll get cooties!"_

_Sam pushed him and glared. "Cooties aren't real, dummy! That's what they say to keep us from bein' friends!"_

"…_Really?"_

"_Yeah. I'm Sam!"_

"_I'm Danny! Hey, wanna meet my mommy?"_

_Sam smiled and nodded, following him and Tucker to meet Maddie. Pamela watched from a bench and frowned. "Sammykins is hanging around with _**boys!?**_"_

Danny smiled as the flashback raced through his mind, the good days returning for a second.

"Then it's settled, and I promise that I won't hurt you anymore." He said softly and seriously, remembering how she said that the spell was broken and she didn't love him. "It's Tuck's fault… and I won't annoy you with this silly thing anymore…"

She looked up at his face and frowned worriedly. "What silly thing?"

"I won't insist on our 'us', you already made it clear that we… weren't meant to be." Danny said softly. "But I swear, when I find Ember, she'll pay for every single one of your tears."

Sam sighed; this is what she wanted all along, right? To forget about her silly crush and let him be happy with Valerie? Well, this was the best chance she was gonna get, she couldn't insist if he's in a relationship with her rival, so she nodded. "Yeah, lets forget about our 'us'."

Danny smiled. It would hurt him at first, he knew, but he'll get over it soon. Besides, he wouldn't insist on a relationship when she wouldn't be able to love him back. He would learn to like Valerie enough to be more than friends; at least _they_ had hope together.

"I should get going, that blizzard is getting stronger, and Sebastian's waiting for me in the car." Sam said while standing up and heading for the door. Once she reached it, she turned to Danny, flashing him a gentle smile. "I'm glad we're friends again…"

With that she left, leaving a sighing Danny to snuggle under the blanket on the hospital bed. "I'm glad too…"

Sam closed the door gently, letting herself rest on it for a while. Slowly, she slid to the floor and hugged her knees, feeling what she missed in a long time, happiness. There's, as usual, a downside, but at least it's better than before.

"I should get going; I wouldn't want to be trapped here because of the blizzard." Sam said to herself, standing up. She then walked to the left, tripping on something solid, yet soft. _"Argh, I just had to bump into someone!"_

"Sam!?" Valerie asked with a gasp. She didn't sound angry, mad, or furious. Instead, she sounded happy and jolly. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Daddy can go home today!"

"Really? That's great Valerie!" Sam smiled, feeling relief. She was worried about Damon, and even if she wouldn't admit it, she was happy for Valerie. It must have been horrible to have a dieing father on Christmas.

"I'm gonna go see Danny, Sam. Merry almost Christmas!" She beamed as she continued on her way toward his bedroom. Sam sighed sadly, but remembered that she had given up on him long ago. Her smile faded a little, and when she was finally in her car, it had disappeared.

"Sebastian, take the long way, I wanna see how Danny's house is coming along."

"As you wish, ma'am." The old man nodded, starting the car and driving through the slightly better weather.

After five short minutes, they were passing by a remodeled and almost finished house. It was looking exactly as it did before the fire , and that made Sam happy. A single thought raced through her mind the moment she saw it; perfect.

"Oh my God, Jazz is staying across the street! She must have seen it already!" She said out loud, smacking her forehead softly. "I gotta go and check. Sebastian! Go to Lei's house, its right over there."

"Certainly." He nodded politely. "Shall I accompany you?"

"No thanks, and you know, you don't have to talk to me so formally… only when my parents are around." Sam rolled her eyes and smiled. "You wouldn't want to get… _the speech…_"

"How right you are, Sam." He laughed, although it sounded a bit forced. "Well, I shall wait for you here."

"Okay, don't worry, I won't be long."

In the hospital, Valerie was already with her father. She was excited, bouncy, hyper and, well, happy. In the nearby room, Danny was smiling just as brightly. He was half asleep already, and still couldn't believe that everything seemed to be going well.

"Well, it was about time…" He sighed as he closed his eyes, letting himself relax and go into the world that his dreams offered.

The next morning, Ulli was wakened by the sound of her phone. She opened her eyes and groaned, picking it up and frowning.

"Who is it?" She asked sleepily, not even bothering to say hello.

"Uh… it's me, Travis." Said the slightly timid boy.

That woke her up immediately. "Travis!? What is it?"

"Well, I'm on your front door. I wanted to walk you to school… if that's okay."

"I thought that Dash was going to walk me to school, like he always does?" She smiled, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry, but he left to school in a hurry, something about having to find a Goth freak to ask to his party or something."

Ulli could have sworn that he had shrugged at that moment, just by the sound of his voice. She told him that she would be out in a couple of minutes and after hanging up, she rushed to get ready. "I can't believe I overslept!"

Travis waited patiently on her porch, looking at the few snowflakes that fell gracefully to the ground. He smiled as he heard footsteps at the other side of the door, and quickly ran a hand through his auburn messy hair.

"Mm… good morning, Juliana!" He smiled, his pale green eyes shinning brightly.

Ulli smiled too and walked beside him. "Good morning to you too. And you can just call me Ulli." She said, a little awkwardly. "Well, we should get going, or we'll be late for class!"

Travis nodded and sighed in relief, then gave Ulli a million-watt smile. "You look pretty today."

"I'm sure I do." Ulli smiled, rolling her eyes slightly. "I bet you tell that to every girl in the A-List, huh."

Travis frowned and shook his head. "No, I don't. And I mean it! That sweater looks very nice on you!"

Ulli blushed a little, but he thought that it was just from the cold. "Well, thanks."

"No problem."

After a while, they finally reached the school, which was much emptier than any other day. They entered the building, which was warm compared to the outside, where Dash could be spotted walking around.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Dash!" Ulli said with a smile.

Travis smiled and looked around. "What'cha doing, dude?"

"I'm still looking for that Goth freak… I mean…" He mumbled as he saw Ulli's glare. "Lei, you know, that Goth… girl."

Ulli sighed and shook her head. Travis had a confused look on his face, so Dash just had to explain. "I'm trying to be a better person, okay!?"

Travis smiled and nodded, promising that he wouldn't tell anybody about it. He knew Dash, and this was definitely not something he was comfortable with. It was probably Ulli's doing, he concluded, chuckling softly under his breath.

"Well, I'll be heading to class, guys. See ya' later!" He waved as he headed toward his homeroom class.

Sam and Lei where standing in the lockers, waiting for Tucker to grab all of his gadgets. He searched and found his PDA quickly, giving it a quick kiss. His eyes widened when he noticed that the girls where staring at him in shock.

"What? I love my technology." He shrugged nervously.

Sam shrugged and kept telling them about what had happened to Danny. "And then, we blamed Tucker. That made it easier."

"What!? Why me!?" Tucker asked alarmed. "Why is it always me?"

"Because," Sam smiled, placing an arm around his shoulder. "You're the one that introduced him to me, silly."

Before Tucker could answer, a certain blonde boy appeared in the hallway, a forced smile on his face. Sam raised an eyebrow and coughed, wondering what the heck was he doing there. Lei turned around, and the moment she saw him she sighed.

"Great…" She mumbled sarcastically under her breath.

"Hey, um… I want to… to… talk to you, L-Lei, if that's okay…" He said as he looked at the smaller figure cross her arms.

"I'm listening." She shrugged coldly.

"N-no, I mean… somewhere else… in private."

Tucker smirked and Sam gave him a confused look, to which he gave her an "I'll-tell-you-later" smile.

"Whatever you want to say, say it here. I don't feel like going anywhere with _you._"

"But… Argh, fine." He sighed in defeat, noticing that she wouldn't move. "Do you want to… to… go to my party tonight?"

Lei laughed and looked at him curiously. She brought a hand to his forehead in a mocking way. "Are you feeling alright, Dash?"

He grabbed her hand and pushed it out softly, looking at the floor. "Alright, I kinda knew you wouldn't go."

"Well, there's something to gloat about, you actually know something." She said coldly and turned around, leaving a nodding Dash to walk away sadly.

Tucker shook his head and sighed. "You know, even if that was Dash, that was very harsh."

"What do you mean? He's just… so unbelievable! He annoys the heck out of me, insults me randomly, and then he wants me to go to his party?" She asked angrily. "Besides, I'm too "freaky" to go to one of _their_ parties."

Sam looked at Lei, realizing what was going on. "You had to fall for the jock…"

Lei raised an eyebrow and frowned. "I did not _fall_ for him. I don't like him."

"Why?" Tucker interrupted. "Just because he's in the A-List?"

Lei sighed angrily, hoping that they would change the subject soon. "Yeah, that's it. Now, we're gonna be late for class."

Sam and Tucker shared a snicker as they continued to walk with her to class. As soon as they entered, they noticed that a lot of students hadn't come, so the classroom was mostly empty, only the A-List, semi-popular kids and themselves where there.

Mr. Lancer sat quietly at his desk, waiting for all of the students to sit and quiet down. "Okay class, since today is Thursday and tomorrow there's no class… I'll give you the day off today as a Christmas gift."

The class cheered happily, all standing up to leave. "Wait children, I said that I would give you the day off, not that you can leave out of this classroom. I want you all inside this room until lunch."

The students were slightly disappointed, but overall glad that there was no class; especially since today all of them where with Lancer. Said teacher noticed that as they took their seats, the class was divided in two groups. "Now, I want you all to sit in alphabetical order."

"But… why?" Star asked confused, shrugging at the teacher's request.

"Because," Lancer explained slowly. "I want to take attendance, and since there is such a little amount today, it would be easier if you would sit the way that my list is like."

All the class sighed as they grabbed their stuff and started to sit the way that Lancer ordered them to.

"Now, I want three rows of four since you're only a few. First, Mister Baxter will sit here. Then, Travis, followed by Mister Foley and Miss Gray."

The four students did what they were told, not even bothering to argue anymore. "In this row I want Leilanie, Paulina, Kwan and Brittany."

They also did what they where told, Lei sighing as she realized that on her left was Dash and behind her Paulina. "On this one the order shall be: Juliana, Samantha, Hannah and finally Ashley."

After the class was settled, Mr. Lancer informed that they could talk, kid around and just "chill out" as long as they weren't too noisy and annoying. Sam looked around, at least Lei was closer than Tucker, but sadly Paulina wasn't too far. In front of her was a girl she never had seen before, but just with a quick glance she could tell that she was related to Paulina.

"Hi there!" Ulli told Sam, turning around.

"Ulli, she's a freak. Don't talk to her." Paulina said with a disgusted face.

"Mind your own business, would you?" She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Sam. "I'm Ulli."

"Ah, you're the witch's cousin?" Sam smiled, which turned into a smirk as Paulina angrily spun around to her other side. "I'm Sam."

"Oh, so you're the one Paulina was talking about…"

"What?" Sam asked glaring at Paulina.

Ulli sighed and explained the rumors that where going on lately about her and Danny. Two rows away, Dash turned to talk to Travis, a sad look plastered on his face.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Travis asked worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's nothing." He nodded sadly.

Travis raised an eyebrow and Dash sighed. "Fine. She doesn't wanna go to the party."

Lei turned to her left to make it obvious that she could hear them. Travis noticed and smirked slightly. "Why don't you tell her that you like her?"

Dash frowned angrily. "Shush! Do you want everyone to hear you?"

"No." He said softly, still smiling. _"Just her…"_ He finished on his mind.

"Then shut up. Don't you ever repeat that in public or you'll be kicked of the A-List." Dash threatened in a tone that said that it wasn't true.

"Ah, she's just as shallow as Paulina is."

"Why do you say that?" A confused Dash asked, looking at Lei, who had changed her view to the blackboard just in time. "Shallow?"

"Yeah, she doesn't wanna go with you because you're in the A-List." He shrugged. If there was something he knew how to do, was to use reverse psychology. He wanted to help Dash, and this was one of the most effective ways.

Lei changed her attention indignantly. _"Shallow!?" _She yelled in her mind, sighing and deciding to ignore it. She looked at her right where Ulli was talking to Sam happily. Both of them were laughing, when all of a sudden, Paulina stood up.

"What did you say!?" She practically panicked as she pointed to Sam.

"What?" Sam asked clearly confused.

"I heard you say that… You said that I have a mole!" She yelled in the edge of tears.

Ulli snickered and Sam stood up too calmly. "I didn't say that you have a mole, I said that my backpack has a hole!"

"B-but I heard my name!" She insisted, raising an accusing finger at Sam. "You said my name!"

"No. I said that I saw the movie 'Thumbelina' too, and then I laughed about my broken backpack." Sam explained slowly, laughing.

"That's enough, Paulina. Sit down now, or else you will get detention today." Lancer threatened from his desk annoyed.

Paulina sat down immediately, calming down as she understood the misunderstanding. Sam and Ulli where laughing freely, lowering their tone as Lancer glared at them.

"You got it all?" Sam asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yup!" Ulli whispered with a snicker. "Blackmail."

"What are you guys doing?" Lei asked curiously, noticing that Ulli handed Sam her phone and putted away her own.

"Come on and I'll tell you." Sam said, signaling that it really was something about Paulina.

Lei nodded and looked at Lancer, who had just finished cleaning up his desk. "Excuse me, Mr. Lancer, but are you finished with the attendance?"

Lancer looked up curiously and nodded. "Yes, I have. Why?"

"May I… I mean, if it's okay with you, move to another row?"

Lancer thought about it and nodded. "Of course, just don't be too loud."

Lei smiled and sat near Sam and Ulli, pulling her chair closer to theirs. The two of the girls moved their own, making a circle. Lancer looked up from his desk but didn't complain. He just went back to his own business.

"Yoo-hoo, Mr. Lancer!" Paulina called, raising her hand. "Can I go over to the other side of the classroom? This side makes me sick."

Lancer frowned and shook his head no. "Sorry, but after all the commotion you just did a few seconds ago, you're lucky not to get detention. Don't push your luck."

Paulina pouted, and sighed in defeat. She placed her head in her arms, closing her eyes and started to wait patiently for the bell to ring. This was the worst day of her life.

"So… what are you guys doing?" Lei asked again, still laughing lowly about Paulina's misfortune.

"Listen yourself." Sam said as she handed Lei her phone. She pressed it against her ear and couldn't help but chuckle.

"…_I have a mole!"_

"You did this?" She asked Ulli in disbelief. Ulli nodded with a snicker and showed her phone, which had a file named: Blackmail. "But… why? She's your cousin, right?"

"Yeah, but well, let's just say that this is for revenge."

Lei and Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Revenge?"

"Yeah, it's a long story." Ulli shrugged, and then looked at Lei curiously. "It's strange that you're not yelling at me, for once."

Lei sighed quietly. "Sorry about that… it's just that…"

"It's just that you like Dash." Ulli finished with a smile. She noticed that Lei opened her eyes widely and smiled. "It's pretty obvious, really."

"…really?" Lei sighed in defeat. There was no use denying it any longer, and as much as she hated to admit it, Ulli, Tucker and Sam where right. "Well, he likes you and you like him back, so…"

Sam looked at both of them, listening at everything they where saying. _"This is getting interesting…"_

Ulli looked at Lei and smiled softly. "I don't like-like him, he's like a brother to me."

Lei gasped and covered her face with her hands. She spoke in a low muffled voice that was barely understandable. "I'm so sorry, Ulli! I didn't know! Oh man, this is so embarrassing…"

Ulli and Sam laughed, keeping it low for Lancer not to hear. "Listen Lei, did he invite you yet?"

Lei nodded and Sam explained what happened. Ulli looked at Lei with a slight frown, but then nodded. "Well? Do you want to go to his party?"

"What?" Lei said raising her head. "I already said no to him…"

"But, he let me in charge of the invitations. He wanted to invite _you_ personally." Ulli smiled, looking over at where Dash was talking with Travis. She got spaced out for a second, but then woke up from her daze.

"I think that I'll talk to him." Lei said while standing up.

"Good luck, Lei. Even though I dislike him to no end, it's your choice." Sam shrugged with a smile.

Lei nodded and walked over to Dash and noticed that Travis snickered. "Um… Dash, I want to talk to you."

"About what?" He asked coldly.

Lei rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the back of the class, looking at Lancer, who was fast asleep. "I'm sorry Dash."

"What the-?" He asked, but got stopped at mid sentence.

Lei sighed and rolled her eyes again. "I'm sorry for being shallow enough of refusing your invitation, just because you're on the A-List, okay!?"

Dash gasped and blushed slightly, sitting on one of the last chairs of his own row. "Its okay, I mean, I _did_ treat you horribly…"

"Yeah, you did. But that doesn't mean that I could be that harsh with you." Lei realized. "I'll go to your party. What's the code?"

"Do you have a dress?" He asked, looking around. "It's kinda like a prom. You know, fancy because of Christmas and all…"

"Yeah, I have one. I'm really sorry, Dash. And I don't say this to everyone, well, to no one to be exact…"

Dash beamed and smiled widely. "Okay, I'll pick you up at seven."

He rushed to his chair, not even bothering to wait for her answer. She frowned confusedly but then smiled, walking over to Ulli. "Thanks."

"No problem."

In a completely different setting, Skulker, Ember and Desiree where watching the screen with evil grins on their pale faces.

"We shall go down in history!" Skulker smiled as he raised an arm energetically.

"We sure will, baby pop." Ember agreed with a grin.

Desiree looked at both of them and shrugged. "Let's just hope that nothing bad happens."

"You always have to ruin the moment, don't you dipstick."

Desiree sighed and rolled her eyes, picking up her forgotten game and started to play again. "This time… you shall die… Bowser."


	23. Party time!

Um... promise not to murder me? Please? I know this update took a looooong time, but I've had HUGE writer's block and once school started at the begining of August I got attacked by tests, projects and what not. To top it all I can't find time to concentrate on one story when I'm trying to write another one, so please, understand this and don't kill me...?

I would like to thank all of my reviewers, seriously, thank you for sticking with me and my late updates... lol. Special thanks to KL for betaing it, you rock!

* * *

After a while of complete boredom, the bells signaling lunch time rang across the hallways of Casper High, sending uproar across the whole school. Though they where only a few students, those who where there were the loud ones. Even Mr. Lancer was relieved when all of the students left his classroom, especially since now he could take a nap. Tucker was the last one to come out of class, and when he finally walked outside the door, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry, my bad." He quickly mumbled, looking up and smiling when he saw a red head.

"Oh, sorry Tuck." Jazz smiled. "I've been at the library all day; none of my teachers came today! I guess you're going to lunch, right?"

"Yup! Wanna join?" He asked, smiling brightly.

"Sure, I'd love to."

They started walking together and chatting about anything that came to mind until they reached the cafeteria and looked for their trays. Almost every table was empty; there where at least four full and around two more tables with at least two to three students. When they spotted their friends around the middle of the cafeteria, they quickly walked over and sat down.

"So, you guys think that Mr. Lancer will let us out early?" Sam asked, looking up from her salad.

Everyone on the table exchanged looks that clearly said that they doubted it. The overweight teacher had clearly said previously that this being the last day of school, he would make sure that they would have to stay, by giving extra credit to those who did.

"Now that's a dirty trick." Tucker mumbled with slight anger. "It's not fair!"

Everyone who heard him nodded in agreement, and then sighed. Who would consider fair being stuck in school on the last day just because your teacher wanted you to? If you gave good thought to it, it wasn't even because of the education.

Ulli walked over and sat with them in the table right next to Sam. From her previous table, the popular kids turned their faces to get a better view of where she was going. Once Paulina realized where it was, she sighed, shook her head and returned to talk with the A-List kids.

"So guys, is anything exciting going on in this table for a change?" She asked with a bored sigh, smiling slightly.

"Not exactly." Sam responded, pouting slightly. She then turned to Jazz and noticed that she was too looking at her. "Uh… I bet you saw my surprise yesterday…"

Jazz frowned confusedly. "Surprise? What surprise?"

"What do you mean? It was obvious! Aren't you staying at Lei's house?" Sam asked, very confused.

Jazz nodded, but then smiled slightly. "Yeah, but I stayed at your house yesterday with my parents. I missed them, and I wanted to apologize to you for my previous behavior."

Everyone on the table laughed slightly, especially Sam. "You where at my house and I didn't even notice."

Jazz smiled, but looked at her empty tray sadly. "I'm really sorry, Sam. It's not your fault Danny's at the hospital, it was all an accident."

Ulli and Tucker frowned confusedly at the same time. "What do you mean Sam's fault?"

Everyone turned to them, realizing they still didn't know. Lei stood up and looked at Sam. "I'll explain, don't worry."

"Thanks." Sam nodded, and looked at Jazz. "Its okay, no hard feelings."

Jazz frowned slightly and raised an eyebrow. "And… what surprise where you talking about anyway?"

"O-oh, nothing!" Sam answered a little too quickly. "I was just thinking about something else, you know, being busy at Christmas and all…"

Jazz eyed her curiously and unconvinced, but shrugged it off. She looked at the other side of the cafeteria, where her other three friends where.

"So Sam pushed Danny!?" Tucker gasped surprised. "He went to a coma because of her!"

Ulli nodded in agreement. "Yeah! If they where best friends… why would she want to hurt him like that!?"

Lei sighed. "It was an accident. She wouldn't want to kill him guys. I'm not sure what happened, though. Apparently it was all a misunderstanding or something."

They all exchanged confused looks and shrugged. "Well, better go back to class, it's almost time."

"Yup, come on." Tucker nodded and waved at Jazz and Sam, signaling them where they where going.

Both of them nodded and stood up. Once they reached their friends, a crash could be heard from the hallway. They all gasped and ran toward the sound, kinda the opposite of the rest of the students, who where too frightened to do anything but look around in shock.

Sam was the first one to reach the front doors of the school, so she was the first one to notice the young ghost with white hair and neon eyes that smiled sheepishly and waved. "Danny!? What are you doing here!?"

He scratched the back of his neck and kept smiling. "Um… the doctors said that I had an amazingly quick recovery and let me go a few hours ago… and well, I was hoping that we could all hang out at the Nasty Burger as a celebration…"

"But we're at school hours! I'm not gonna cut class." She crossed her arms and looked at him seriously.

"That's why I caused that explosion. You'll see the results in a few seconds." He smiled. "Oops, gotta fly! Literally!"

Sam raised an eyebrow and sighed in confusion. She turned around and bumped into Mr. Lancer, who was looking pretty frightened. "Samantha, tell your classmates that classes are dismissed for ghost attacks! The extra credit business will be discussed after Christmas brake."

"Um… sure thing, Mr. Lancer." She said quickly while turning around. She smiled to herself and ran toward the rest of her friends. "We're going home, Danny helped us!"

Jazz looked at her with a frown. "But isn't he at the hospital?"

"Yeah, but he just flew in here and-"

Ulli laughed slightly. "He must be pretty fast if you compare running with flying so easily."

Sam smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Um… yes, he runs very fast. Especially since he was so excited of being out of the hospital! Nothing weird about that… right?"

Ulli smiled back. "Okay…? Nothing weird about it… but how did he convince Lancer about giving us the day off?"

"Erm… he said that a ghost attacked." Sam smiled. It wasn't exactly a lie, just unspecific information…

"Oh Ulli! Are you okay!?" Paulina's voice rang across the hallway loudly, sounding incredibly worried.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at the group. "Well, I'm off to tell them the news guys, see you all at the party!"

They all smiled and nodded. She walked toward the cafeteria, ready to explain the news to everyone there. The rest of the group walked outside the school, where Danny was sitting in ghost form on a bench.

"Danny!" Jazz gasped, smiling brightly and running toward her brother. He smiled back and hugged her, standing up.

"Hey Jazz, so nice to see you too…" He laughed. Jazz let go of him and laughed too. "So, my plan worked right? We're off to the Nasty Burger!"

Tucker smiled brightly and gave him a high-five. "I hear that man! So good to have you back, dude."

"Its good to be back, Tuck." He laughed. "And especially if I get to scare the teachers away."

Lei and Sam laughed and walked toward him as he transformed back to human. Lei hugged him and smiled. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Sure am, better than ever!" He smiled. She nodded brightly and walked beside Tucker.

Sam gave Danny a tight hug and laughed. "I'm so happy for you! Now our

Christmas vacation can finally start!"

He blushed slightly and laughed with her, returning the hug. "Well thanks!"

She awkwardly let go and coughed. "Erm… so, we're going to the Nasty Burger already?"

"Fine by me!" Tucker responded quickly, grinning again. Jazz giggled slightly, which Danny noticed and raised an eyebrow. She immediately stopped and pretended to clear her throat. Danny shrugged it off and started to walk toward the restaurant. The rest of them followed, smiling and joking all the way.

A few minutes later, Paulina and Ulli walked out of the school, chatting casually with the rest of the A-List behind them. Paulina had a huge smile on her face as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"So, what dress are you gonna wear? Mine is super cute! Its hot pink and it has this V cut on the neck that's gonna look super cool on me!" Paulina smiled, looking at Ulli with a questioning stare.

"Hmmm… not sure about the dress, but you will see something different about my hair." She smiled.

"Oh, are you gonna put some highlights in it?" She asked excitedly. "Or are you gonna dye it into another color?"

Ulli smiled, flipping her long hair to the front so she could run her fingers as a comb. "Not exactly, but you'll see."

Behind them, the boys where also talking about the party. One of the most excited guys was Kwan, who couldn't stop saying how much he loved parties. The rest of them agreed, nodding and laughing.

"I mean, this is just gonna be the best Christmas party ever!" He practically yelled from excitement.

"Oh, give it a rest, Kwan. We all know you're excited just because you're going with Star." Dash smirked, receiving a friendly punch from his friend.

"Well I'm excited to go with Ulli." Travis interrupted, saying it loud enough for her to hear.

She laughed under her breath and turned around. "Um, sure, I'd love to go with you."

He gave her one of his bests smiles and returned to his previous conversation with his friends. Ulli blushed slightly and walked beside Paulina, rolling her eyes as she was told yet again the story of how she got the dress from one of the best designers in Amity Park.

During the afternoon, Danny, Tucker, Sam and Lei where walking home when they heard a scream. They exchanged worried glances and ran toward it. It lead them to an alley where Juliana was getting beaten up badly by a ghost, who was transformed into green mist. Danny gasped as his ghost sense came out and looked around, yelling "I'm going ghost!"

He flew closer and gasped. "Oh my God! It looks like the same ghost that attacked you, Lei!"

She gasped and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it was…"

She turned to Tucker, holding the urge to laugh, knowing what he was gonna yell. He gasped and closed his eyes tightly. "GARBANZO BEAN!"

Sam rolled her eyes and slapped him in the back of the head. "This is no time to joke, we've gotta help her!"

Danny nodded. "I'll go see if she's all ri-"

He stopped in mid sentence, getting interrupted by a mysterious, eerie, and scarily low voice which he hadn't heard before. "Do not come any closer, ghost child!"

Ulli was heard gasping while the green mist grew thicker around her. "Help me, anyone!!!"

Danny shivered slightly at the sound of the strange ghost's voice. "Who are you!?"

"Who am I? WHO AM I!?!?! You do not know who I am!? I am the great and powerful… GARBANZO BEAN!!!!!" He yelled loudly, causing small vibrations in the air to shake the windows of near by buildings.

Tucker smiled in triumph. "HA! I told you there was a ghost called Garbanzooo... wait... A VEGETABLE GHOST!!!!!!!"

He stayed still in shock for a couple of seconds, before he started to run and whimper behind a dumpster. "This can't be happening! It's my worst nightmare come true! VEGETABLES ARE COMING AFTER ME!!!! HEEEEEEELP!!!!

HEEEELP!!!! I see darkness... The world is fading around me!!!"

He stayed quiet for a few seconds while everyone exchanged confused glances, even Garbanzo Bean. Suddenly, he started yelling again. "Granny? Is that you? What are you saying? You want me to come into the light? The light, IT BURNS!!!"

Lei rolled her eyes and ran toward Tucker, and then she grabbed his shirt.

She slapped him across the face both sides. "STOP THAT!!!!!! Look at your fearsome ghost!"

The green mist that was surrounding Ulli had transformed into a fat man with a bald head and torn clothes. "I am the fearsome GARBANZO BEAN!!!!!! BEWARE OF ME!!!!"

Sam raised an eyebrow and held a laugh. "Wait a minute! …Beware of me…?"

The ghost looked at her and answered in a dorky voice which everyone suspected was his real voice. "Well, you see, 'Fear me!' and 'Beware!' were already taken, so I had to come up with something!"

"Well, it's as original as your name. Why is your name 'Garbanzo Bean'? You're definitely not one!" Danny laughed loudly.

Garbanzo bean snorted in his dorky voice. "Oh please, you don't really think that ghosts go around hunting people with their real names, do you!?"

The group looked at him with a blank stare, even Ulli, who was still on the floor. The ghost noticed and continued. "I mean, take the Box Ghost. Do you think that's his real name? And what about Technous? And I'm sure Skulker has a different name also. And what about-"

Sam rolled her eyes again. "All right! We get it already! But there's also Desiree, and Ember, and... Those seem like their real names!"

Garbanzo Bean laughed in his deep voice again. "But can you really expect that much from women?"

Sam and Lei ran toward him to beat him up, not caring that he's already dead, but Danny held them back. Ulli would have joined too, if she wasn't trapped. "Besides, who would be scared of a ghost named Sheldon!?"

Lei glared angrily at him and laughed bitterly. "Well, Garbanzo Bean isn't any better!"

Tucker shakily got up and walked in front of everyone, so they all could hear him clearly. "Not that I mind this chit chat and all, but Danny, don't you think you should suck this clown in the thermos already and see if Ulli is ok?"

Danny laughed and nodded. "You're right..."

He smiled and flew next to Garbanzo Bean, kicking him toward a wall. He yelled, but didn't even fight back. Danny rolled his eyes and sucked him into the thermos quickly. After he was done, they all ran toward Ulli.

"Are you alright?" Lei asked worriedly. "That sucker attacked me too, took me by surprise…"

"I know what you mean…" She smiled, standing up and holding her head. "He just jumped on me all of a sudden!"

"At least you're okay now." Tucker smiled. "And I got over my phobia!!!"

Everyone around him laughed. Sam placed an arm around his shoulders and smiled. "If you where afraid of that, how is it that you can battle ghosts?"

"Sam, he is not an ordinary ghost, his name is a VEGETABLE NAME!" He yelled, closing his eyes again then taking deep breaths.

Danny laughed. "He's obviously not a vegetable, Tuck."

He stopped, frowned and shrugged. "Yeah well, at least he's gone and we can forget all about it."

Ulli smiled and walked toward Danny. "Wow, Amity Park's number one ghost hero! Thank you so much for helping me."

He looked at her nervously and smiled sheepishly. "Um… no problem, citizen! All in a day's work…" He kept smiling, deep down thinking worriedly:

"_Please don't be a crazed up fan-girl like Paulina…"_

Ulli nodded. "You're such a nice guy, helping others even though they hunt you down… can't be easy to be you, huh."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Its amazing you're not either snapping dozen of pictures to sell them on the internet or running away from the ghost kid like the rest of the A-List kids would do…"

"Like I proved in Mr. Lancer's class, I'm not like them. I'm just a

part of them because of Pau-pau." She smirked.

Everyone around her laughed. "Pau-pau!?"

"Yeah, it's what I used to call her when we where little, but don't you guys dare say a word." She laughed. "Its kinda one of her embarrassing past childhood secrets."

"One of them? So that means she has more, right?" Sam smirked.

Ulli smiled and laughed under her breath. "I don't want to rat her out. That nickname thing just slipped out, so please don't say anything about it."

They all nodded, Sam was a little disappointed, but nodded too. "Oh well… that's too bad, although I'm not sure if I want to know more about her, no offence."

"None taken." She laughed. She looked at Tucker, who had walked away from the group a little and was chatting with Jazz. She then turned to Lei and smiled. "So, looking forward for the big dance tonight? Dash is."

She laughed nervously and nodded slightly. "A little. How about you?"

"Totally! Oh, before I forget, can you guys tell your friend, Danny Fenton, that he's invited too?" She asked with a smile.

"I am?" Danny Phantom asked.

Everyone turned to him. He choked and just scratched the back of his neck nervously, not being able to talk. Ulli eyed him carefully and blinked a few times. After a few seconds of silence, something unexpected happened.

She poked his chest and gasped. "You're… Danny!?"

He looked around nervously, and when he noticed that he was trapped, he sighed and tried to act natural. "Um… no I'm not…?"

"Yes you are! You two are identical! Just of course, different hair and eye color… but… Danny's a ghost? He's the ghost kid!?" She gasped, walking slightly closer to him. "But… how?"

Sam stared at Ulli, surprised. "I guess that Paulina's stupidness doesn't run in the family…"

Danny looked at her and closed his eyes. He transformed back into human and opened them again with a sheepish smile. "Erm… it was actually an accident."

She stared at him, her mouth hanging wide. "Wow… this is awesome!"

He smiled slightly. "This is a top secret that can't slip out, okay?

Imagine this, if I'm being hunted down now, what would happen if they know my true identity!"

She laughed and nodded. "Don't worry about it! It's safe with me! Especially after seeing Paulina's locker, I'm sure I won't talk about it with anyone."

"Well, welcome to Team Phantom!" Jazz interrupted, coming back to the conversation with a smile.

Everyone nodded and smiled. They all walked together while talking, reaching their houses slowly, the group getting smaller every few minutes.

Sam had asked Jazz to stay at her house- so she wouldn't see the house yet.

She agreed quickly, claiming that she wanted to spend more time with Danny anyway.

Once they reached the mansion, they where greeted by a happy Ida. She gave

Sam an 'I-told-you-so' look and hugged Danny sweetly, and then she welcomed them inside. "Your parents are down at the laboratory, dear."

"Thanks." He smiled and ran through a hallway, disappearing behind the wall.

About an hour and a half later, everyone was at their respective houses, getting ready for the dance. At Paulina's house, she was looking at herself in the mirror with a smile, applying her hot pink lipstick to match with her dress.

Kwan sat in the living room, the clock right on front of him and the phone right next to him. He wasn't gonna change until Star called; knowing her she would demand their clothes to match to perfection, so he wasn't gonna bother at all. Besides, there was nothing bad about being fashionably late.

Star had just finished curling up her hair and smiled. She looked down at her cream and yellow low cut dress and sighed, picking up the phone and calling Kwan, just to remind him to wear something that would match with her, like he expected.

Travis had finished combing his auburn hair and started to fix his tie. He gently dusted his tuxedo and walked toward the bathroom. He splashed some water in his face and after wiping it with a towel he smiled at his reflection in the mirror, his green eyes shinning brightly.

At Lei's house, she had just finished putting on her black and blue dress. She started to comb her hair desperately, giving the clock a glance every few seconds. "I really wish I'll be ready before seven…"

Not too far away, Tucker had finished putting on his cologne and had combed his hair. Then he smiled at his PDA. He snapped a few pictures and laughed as soon as he saw them. "Darn, I'm looking good!"

Ulli was looking at herself in the mirror, smiling at her totally new look.

If people at school got used to mistake her for her cousin, now it will be obvious who was who. She looked down at her dress and smiled. It looked just plainly gorgeous.

Dash was down in the living room, making a few final adjustments. Once he was sure the place was full of holiday spirit he gave a glance at the clock and gasped. He ran up the stairs quickly, as fast as his feet allowed him to. "Oh no, everyone will be here soon! Better go and get ready!"

Sam was walking out of the bathroom, wrapped around a towel and started to look through her walk-in closet. She found the dresses on the furthest corner and smiled. She picked up a black and purple spaghetti strapped dress with a puffy bottom and smiled.

Danny was currently in his parents' room, getting attacked with a comb by his mom. His father rushed through his stuff and took out a small bottle of cologne. With a smile, both Jack and Maddie left Danny alone, after making sure that he was completely ready for the party. He rolled his eyes as soon as he saw himself in the mirror and started to comb his hair to its usual style.

Jazz was a few rooms away, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a long red dress and her hair up in a fancy bun. After looking through her purse she found some glitter eye shadow and walked up toward a mirror to apply the finishing touches.

Overall, everyone was as excited as ever. It wasn't long before the boys waked out of their houses and rushed to their date's. In the matter of a few minutes, everyone was at Dash's house, hanging out and just chilling with their friends.

Everything was comfortable, the music, the punch and the whole atmosphere was great. Everyone was actually getting along, and those who didn't, tried hard to control themselves. Since the house was so full, it was hard to chat with their regular buddies, causing them to be more social than usual.

The room had Christmas decorations everywhere, and even a few mistletoes where hidden behind the doors. The house seemed completely different with the weak light coming out of the small and colorful light bulbs that hung from the windows and from the middle of the room.

Danny and Tucker where standing besides the punch table laughing. Dash stood next to them and gave them a serious look. They immediately looked up, scared to get beaten up for being too loud or something, but instead Dash just smiled.

"Enjoying the party, guys?" He asked casually, although his smile seemed slightly forced.

The two of them nodded immediately. Dash nodded back and walked away.

Tucker looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, dude." He shrugged. "Christmas spirit, I guess."

Tucker nodded unsurely and continued to joke around, pretending that nothing happened. Dash was walking toward a small group of girls that laughed loudly. He tapped Ulli and Lei on the shoulder.

They both turned around and gave him a questioning gaze. He just smiled sheepishly. "Um… I was nice to Fenton and Foley, now will you two stop ignoring me?"

They both laughed and nodded. Ulli placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile. "Keep that up and you'll see the results in no time."

He smiled and looked at his shoes. "I really hope so, this is hard…"

"It'll get easier eventually." Lei interrupted with a smile. "It's only a matter of getting used to it."

"Uh-huh." Ulli nodded, agreeing with her. "Soon you'll do it without even realizing it."

Before he could answer, the lights went out and everyone screamed. Darkness covered the whole room, the only faint light that could be seen was some kind of blue smoke coming from beside the punch table. Unknown to most people there, it was Danny's ghost sense.

"…oh no…"

* * *

So there you have it folks, Danny's out of the hospital, Ulli's got a new look (which will be revealed on the next chapter) and got attacked by the killer Garbanzo Bean, Dash's trying to be nice, Tucker and Jazz are becoming friends... (hehe) and the party got attacked by a ghost.

Hope you stick around! I really recomend everyone to put this on Alert, because you all know that it takes forever for me to update... but I got the next one started! Other story chapters are on their way, so hopefully they'll be updated soon.

GA#  
WUAC RULEZ!  
AND YOU ALL KNOW IT!!!!!


	24. Why can't peace last longer?

I'm horribly sorry for this... the last few days of school killed me, then they had to revive me... and well, I'm sure that the few people that still follow this story will understand... or hope... Anyway, this kinda triggers a whole new problem, but I'm not gonna spoil it away. Thnx to KL, not for betaing it this time, but for the idea of the plot!!! Hope you had a blast on Florida, girl! lol

Anyway... here's the chapter. Plz review!

* * *

Everyone was screaming and trying desperately to find some light after the blackout, but it seemed impossible. Dash had yelled something about looking for some candles, but apparently he got lost at his own home, because he hadn't returned in the past five minutes.

Everyone was growing nervous; living at a hunted town and the lights going out for so long wasn't really a good sign. Even the soft sound of the crickets outside where loud enough to startle everyone, causing them to call out for their friends to stay together in case of anything.

Danny took advantage of this, transformed into his alternated ego and flew through the ceiling, looking anxiously for the ghost. He could hear his shallow breathing loudly; it was so quiet that he could swear that he could hear his parents all the way from the other part of town.

"Oh come on, can't these ghosts take a break?" He mumbled angrily, looking around and following his ghost sense. He saw a flash of blue pass beside him, followed by a flash of red, contrasted with the darkness of the night.

"What the… Valerie!?" He gasped once the two figures stopped and he could finally understand their features.

"You, red huntress, can not capture me, for I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" The small and puny blue ghost yelled, throwing a shoe box.

"Oh will you just shut up!?" She screamed, capturing him in a red version of the Fenton thermos. "And you, Danny Phantom, you better get out of my face before I trap you in here too!"

"And why are you giving me a break?" He couldn't help but ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Because," she sighed. "I'm already late for Dash's party and fighting you takes more time than this clown."

On the thermos, a bit of a muffled argument could be heard, but they didn't pay much attention to it. Danny just smiled and shrugged. "Fine, let's do this your way today!"

He flew away quickly, before Valerie changed her mind. She rolled her eyes and hid in an alley a few houses away, changing back to her party clothes.

"Please don't be messed up…" She begged silently, just as the suit got hidden and out of the view.

Once her transformation was complete, she was wearing a long navy blue dress with a heart shaped top, which was adorned with small diamonds. Her platform shoes matched to perfection and her hair was in a high ponytail that hung gorgeously across her uncovered back.

"Oh, man… I hope I'm not too late for the party." She sighed, looking through her purse for her invitation. "Luckily I got this earlier today, or else I would miss out the biggest party of the year!"

She ran toward the party, where Dash had _finally _found a few candles and was lit faintly. Danny had arrived earlier, around twenty seconds before to be exact. He was standing behind Tucker, who apparently hadn't noticed him yet.

"Missed anything, Tuck?" He asked, walking beside him casually.

He jumped slightly, and then shook his head. "Not really, except well, besides the fact that the power's out."

After all the candles where lit, Dash walked around a wall and frowned. "Okay, who was the funny one that flicked the power switch off!?"

Everyone shrugged and exchanged confused stares, asking to each other if they knew. Of course, as was to be suspected, the one to blame was never found, but whoever it was, it had a weird sense of humor.

Immediately after Dash came back from behind the wall the power came back and the music kept playing. "We'll keep the candles, in case _whoever _dared to do that does it again."

Everyone nodded and continued like if nothing happened. Danny had just finished explaining what happened to Tucker and Sam, who turned to the door as soon as they knocked.

"That must be her." Danny whispered, pointing toward it.

Dash opened the door and let Valerie in, a polite smile on his face. "Enjoy the party, Gray."

"Thanks." She nodded, quickly finding her way around the bunch of people that where too busy to move. After a couple of minutes she saw Danny and Tucker chatting happily. She smiled to herself and stood up next to them.

"Hi guys!"

They turned to face her, smiling brightly. Tucker nodded. "Looking good, Val!"

"Thanks, Tucker." She smiled back. She was actually hoping for Danny to compliment her, but he also nodded in agreement, which was worth the same anyway.

"So, anyway Tuck, I heard that this new Doom game will have special features and bonus stages." Danny said, looking at Tucker, almost as if pleading to follow the change of subject.

It took a bit for him to realize, but as soon as he did he nodded and smiled. "Yeah! I bet it'll be awesome."

Valerie looked at them and sighed slightly; she excused herself and walked toward another group of people that where watching a movie at the other side of the living room. When she was gone, Tucker looked at Danny questionably.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

He sighed and picked up a glass of punch. "I don't want any problems, Tuck. You know that every time she gets close trouble's not far behind."

"So you're just running away from her?" He asked disapprovingly.

"I don't really have a choice." He sighed, turning around slightly. "What would you do if you liked two girls at the same time?"

Tucker sighed and shook his head, looking back to see a certain red head. "I don't know… luckily I don't have that problem."

Danny felt horrible for doing that to her, especially since he was being nice to her lately. But if he honestly thought of it, he wasn't sure of what to do himself. He just wanted to stay still for a while, long enough to calm down and put things where they belong.

Soft music started playing all of a sudden, making a few people here and there smirk. Few of them looked for someone to dance with; others just enjoyed the music from different parts of the house. Danny was one of the people that stood there, not knowing what to do at the scene of everyone looking for a partner.

Sam, on the other side of the room, paid no attention to the music change. She knew that if she did, she might as well end up with sadness ruining the evening. With a soft sigh she walked toward the punch table, from which she could see Danny a bit away.

Almost as if destiny itself enjoyed this love triangle, at that moment Valerie was walking toward Danny with a smile. It made Sam's blood boil; causing her to clench her fists and walk away toward another part of the big house.

A bit later, she found herself on some sort of backyard porch, in which she could see a tiny garden that was decorated with little snow men. A shadow of a smile appeared on her face as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

The chilling air filled her lungs, helping her relax slightly. She kept telling herself in her mind that what was happening with Danny was just some obsessive overprotection toward him, instead of jealousy. It seemed to fit in place, even though deep down she knew it was just a lame excuse.

Inside, Valerie had dragged Danny toward the stairs, where they where sitting and talking. He seemed to be a bit distant, but wasn't being cold or rude to her at all. It looked like a lot was on his mind, so Valerie didn't bother to talk to him about feelings or anything related. Instead, she was just chatting about the party and its atmosphere.

"It seemed that Dash put a lot of effort to make this as awesome as it is now, huh."

"Yup." He smiled sheepishly. "It's kinda odd to come to these kinds of parties."

She laughed a bit and nodded. "Yeah, they usually save the cool things for the A-List people, as stupid as it sounds."

He chuckled. "True, but it's just that they don't know that some of the 'geeks' are the ones that save their butts."

She remained quiet for a while. Was he talking about her and her ghost hunting? If he was, did he just called her a geek? She really couldn't find anything else that would fit in the matter, so she just sighed and smiled a bit, pretending that she didn't notice.

"Uh huh…"

He was, as always, clueless of her thoughts and frowned. The thought of her assuming that comment against herself never crossed his mind, especially since he meant Phantom. "Are you alright, Valery?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She forced a smile, looking at the carpet. She noticed that he didn't believe her, and sighed. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"_Must have been ghost hunting a lot today."_ He thought to himself and nodded. "Alright, if you say so."

She smiled slightly, looking at him with a little smile. "Guess who I found earlier?"

He chocked a bit and looked at her, trying to act normal. "Who?"

"Phantom. I think I should have captured him while I had the chance." She sighed, strangling a piece of napkin that she had on her hands.

He closed his eyes tightly, and pretended that he was alright. "That'll give you something to do for some other day then."

She nodded and stood up. "Excuse me; I have to go to the lady's room."

He stood up too and nodded. "Okay, I'll see you around, Val."

After she left, he closed his eyes and sighed. He could still feel some spectral energy running through him, the urge of transforming getting stronger. Somehow, he knew that being so close to Valery for so long would get him into trouble sooner or later, but he really couldn't care less. Right now, he just wanted to run to her and show her his secret identity.

"That would get me killed for sure…" He reasoned. "Unless she magically forgives me for 'ruining her life', I'm stuck as Fenton around her."

It was taking him a lot of will power to stay as human right about now, so he went in search of Tucker, Sam or Jazz to distract himself. In the dark, it was very hard to see who was who, but a figure not too far away caught his attention.

It seemed familiar, but what made his curiosity rise was that she was standing outside. Wasn't she cold? It was snowing all night, and even though she was wearing a long dress, he couldn't shake the feeling that it must be uncomfortable to be there.

He found his way toward her, and once he was at the door he knew who it was. "Sam? Why are you out here in the cold?"

She turned around; her cheeks where pink from the cold, but her face seemed calm. "O-oh, hi Danny. I'm just looking around…"

"Outside?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the music was too loud, so I came here to calm down." She smiled, signaling him to come out with her too. He nodded and walked beside her, getting snow flakes in his hair, which now glowed like stars on the black endless sky.

"You're right, it's very calm here if you compare it with the whole party." He was smiling slightly, as he unconsciously placed a hand on her cheek. "But you must be freezing. Come on, let's go inside, alright?"

She raised an eyebrow slightly and grabbed his hand, putting it down awkwardly. "Okay, it _is_ starting to get chilly out here."

He blushed a bit when he noticed what he had done and nodded, holding the door open for her. The little voice inside his mind that bugged him with Valery and all her charms now seemed to take notice in Sam, and started to point out her qualities.

She looked at him with a serious expression and sighed; she walked inside and waited for him at the door. Once he was inside, the loud music boomed in his ears, making him close his eyes a bit.

"Wanna dump this party and fly around?"

"I thought you said it was too cold outside." She blinked in confusion. "Are you okay?"

He mentally slapped himself in the head for such a stupid suggestion. "Yeah… sorry. I forgot…? Let's go look for Tucker, he must be trying to pick up girls or something."

She laughed a bit under her breath and nodded, finding her way through the ocean of people. He followed closely, looking all around for his girl obsessed friend. It took them a while, but finally an unmistakable laugh could be heard, giving them a hint to where he was.

"Apparently he's not alone, Danny." Sam smirked, stopping beside a wall. She peeked to the other side where he was and gasped. With a frown, she looked up at the ceiling and with no mistake, mistletoe hung over him and his companion.

"What is it? _Who_ is it?" Danny was practically jumping from curiosity, shaking her arm softly when he noticed the plant. When he saw the look on Sam's face he raised an eyebrow, noticing that she wasn't talking. "Fine, I'll see for myself."

She tried to stop him, but it was too late. Once Danny found his way toward his friend, his eyes grew wide with shock; there, on front of everyone, Tucker and his sister where sharing more than just a conversation or anything that came in the terms of 'just friends'.

He coughed to make them acknowledge his presence, causing both of them to let go of each other as if they where on fire. They looked at him with surprised and scared expressions, their eyes big and wide.

Jazz opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the right words. "D-Danny, look-"

"Don't start with the 'its-not-what-it-looks-like' speech, its not gonna work." He said in a serious tone, sending a glare to both of them.

"Dude, relax!" Tucker squealed with a high voice, backing away a bit. "It's almost Christmas!"

He looked over at the panicked boy and frowned. "And so what? That was your early Christmas gift!?"

Both of them remained quiet, exchanging nervous glances. Finally, Jazz stood up and looked down at Danny with a firm face. "We don't have anything to explain. We are free to take decisions and don't have to tell _you._"

"Danny, I know this is surprising, but you're being harsh and inconsiderate with them." Sam said as she pulled his arm with a frown.

He returned the firm expression and sighed, finding his shoes quite interesting all of a sudden. While biting his lower lip, they all noticed his look soften and even smile a bit just as he looked up at his sister. "I-I… I'm sorry Jazz."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and clearly had a confused look upon her features. "Huh?"

"You're right… you can choose who you want to be with, _even if_ it's my best friend… and didn't tell me… and where trying to hide it from me." He sighed, and then looked up at her again. "But like Tuck said, it's almost Christmas, and I'm not looking for fights. Besides, its better him than having someone like Dash dating you."

"For real dude?" Tucker butted in, relaxing a bit. "You're okay with… me going out with her?"

"Yeah." He smiled, walking up to him and helped him stand. "But if you _ever_ hurt her, break her heart or make her cry, I'll figure out a way to get you into the ghost zone with no technology or make you wish that you weren't even alive."

Tucker gulped and nodded slightly, forcing a smile. "Um… thanks?"

Sam smiled and laid her back on the wall, giving Jazz thumbs up. She laughed and ran up to her, practically jumping with excitement. "Come on, let's look for the rest of team Phantom and tell them the great news!"

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. "Leaving your boyfriend so soon to gossip with your friends?"

She looked back at Tucker, and laughed as she noticed that he and Danny had engaged on an interesting conversation already. "Bleh, he'll be fine… I won't be long gone."

On the other side of the house, Ulli was talking with Travis with a smile. He offered her a glass of punch, which she gladly accepted with a smile. Just as he was about to ask her out to dance, Paulina rushed in and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Ulli! You cut your hair!"

She smiled and nodded, running a hand through her silky shoulder length hair. "Yup! Like it?"

"It looks great!" She smiled. "But why so short? Didn't you like your hair before?"

"I'm just looking for new looks." She shrugged slightly. "I like this style too."

"Well, I approve it." Paulina answered excitedly, giving her thumbs up. "That makes it even cooler!"

Ulli rolled her eyes and nodded slightly. "So, anyway, what were you saying, Travis?"

Paulina took it as her cue to leave, but just as she was about to walk out of the way, she tripped and landed face first into the floor, accidentally pushing a few kids in the way. She sat up quickly, and then stood up as fast as she could, but a ripping sound could be heard.

Everyone around her gasped and looked down at her. She immediately looked down, only to notice that her dress's skirt was all ripped. Her screaming in embarrassment only made more people look at her. In less than a minute, everyone in the party was pointing and laughing at her.

Sam quickly found her way next to Ulli and chuckled. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but poor Paulina!"

"That'll scar her for life." She agreed, nodding and hiding a laugh. "Or at least until college."

Unsurprisingly, no one could find Paulina after that little scene. To keep the party rolling as if nothing had happened, Dash picked up the phone to get some more food. Soon, the doorbell rang; the smell of the food caused many people to turn around to see what it was.

"Well, everyone settle down! It's taco night!!!" He said excitedly, pointing to the many bags of taco that where now on the table.

Everyone bursted in cheers. He smiled and nodded, looking at the line. He noticed that Sam was sitting down on a corner of the house, talking with Lei. "Don't worry; they're some veggie filled in there, no meat."

Sam looked at him surprised and smiled slightly. "Wow Dash, you thought of me? That's so nice of you, for once."

He took it as a compliment… or anything near it and shrugged, walking back to the food table to make sure that everyone got their share of food. Lei stood up and smiled down to Sam, signaling her that something was gonna happen at the party.

Over all, the whole party was a hit, and everyone was enjoying themselves. On the huge mass of people, Sam could spot Lei finding her way to the kitchen quickly. Ulli seemed to notice, because she too went inside the kitchen.

"Lei?"

"Oh, hey Ulli."

"What are you doing here?" She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you enjoying the party?"

She nodded as she looked through a drawer. "It's an awesome party; I'm just looking for… something."

Ulli's eyes grew wide with curiosity as she walked next to Lei. "Something? Like what?"

"Like this." She smirked, taking out a box in one of the top cabinets. She opened it hopefully and showed its contents to Ulli, who laughed and gave her thumbs up, joining in the prank plan.

Skulker sent a punch to the nearest object, which was a small coffee table, breaking it in half easily. He was so furious that both Ember and Desiree backed away slightly. After noticing what he did he sighed and sat down again, glaring at the screen.

"You two do realize what just happened, don't you?" He growled, pointing at the image of Danny and Tucker, both literally swallowing down full tacos and getting more.

Ember's eyes glowed greener in fury, biting her lip angrily while Desiree sighed. "All that work went to waste!"

"Okay, so the spell wore off… and the music one too." Desiree mumbled quietly, floating across from them with a frown on her face. "Why don't we just do it again?"

"Because, making them _like_ each other has just proven that doesn't do anything besides confuse them!" Ember yelled.

"Why don't we flip the spell?"

Skulker looked at her direction with a confused look. "Flip the spell?"

"You know, do the opposite. It's obvious that the ghost boy has strong feelings for the Goth girl, and has a silly crush on the huntress. Why don't we just put a spell on the girls so they don't like him back?"

"D-Desiree…?" Ember said, pointing at her with a shaky hand as she floated to Skulker's side. He had the same face of amusement.

"What?"

"You're… thinking." Skulker finished for her, taking a deep breath and stood up. "So, what you're saying is that we should go after those two instead of him?"

"No problem, baby pop. With my guitar I can reverse the love spell! Besides, it'll be easy, especially since they're already trying to hide their feelings."

"Well then? Let's get working!" Skulker boomed excitedly. "We have to hurry, the Christmas truce will be held in just a few days."

"Which is more time than what we need…"


End file.
